


极乐园

by kradmesser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradmesser/pseuds/kradmesser
Summary: 基础设定源于美剧《西部世界》人造人Bucky，科研人员Steve“极乐园”主题科幻世界——HYDRA科技耗时数年倾情打造！顶尖技术带来无以伦比的真实体验！满足你蛰伏内心深处蠢蠢欲动的最隐秘愿望！禁忌、放纵、堕落——你还在等什么？进入“极乐园”吧！这里拥有你想要的一切……





	1. Chapter 1

**当前游戏版本1.0** **：极乐园：萨罗**

 

James清醒过来时，感觉浑身非常不舒适。他努力的调整了一下身体坐姿，才缓缓睁开双眼。

迎接他的是一间大且破旧的马车内室，马车还在行进中因此有些许颠簸，马车中除了他之外还有十多名年轻男女，每个人和他自己一样，被反捆双手，蒙着半张脸。他们中有的人和James一样醒着，也有一些人还在昏睡中。

 

James一时之间有些失神，然后他习惯性的闭上了双眼，心中默数三秒后再度睁开——没有人告诉过James应该怎么做，然而他就是知道——果然，关于他自己身世和遭遇的记忆一瞬间覆盖了大脑。

 

他，和马车上这些年轻男女们一起，作为一批难能可贵的年轻貌美的奴隶，被高价贩卖给了某位贵族，而他们此时此刻正坐在前往这位贵族封闭城堡的路上。

 

James的心中毫无逃脱的想法——他知道这是不可能做到的。于是他认命的将自己缩成了一团，用来抵御残破的奴隶衣衫无法抵御的初冬严寒。

 

他偷偷观察着其他醒着的奴隶们——有的人一脸麻木，仿佛早已习惯这种被贩卖、被欺凌的生活，也有一名十分年轻的少女一脸惊恐，瞪着脸上只能露出来的漂亮眼睛盯着James，似乎有求助的意图。

 

James只能对她轻轻地、残忍地摇了摇头——身为奴隶，连自保都勉强，又有什么能力去同情、保护他人？

 

随着马车重重的一顿，所有奴隶们全都醒了过来。有重重的脚步声，和粗暴的打开锁链的声音。大家一齐看向车门处，很快，车门就被野蛮的打开，一股冷空气瞬间侵蚀了车厢内部，每个奴隶都在努力克制自己身体本能的颤抖，以免遭受车外那些全副武装、拿着皮鞭的人抽打他们脆弱的肉体。

 

在一队侍卫的监视下，奴隶们自觉排好队伍，一个接一个跳下了马车。

 

James站在队伍的最后一个，看着前面的奴隶一个接一个走进这座高耸入云的城堡黑暗的大门中，仿佛是被这座石头巨兽吞噬了一般。

 

他深深的呼出一口气，硬着头皮走向前去，甚至不敢揣度即将迎接他的，是怎样莫测的命运。

 

——————————

 

参议员Johnson从他熠熠生辉的凯迪拉克中走了出来，他数着步伐，从座驾走到HYDRA科技世界的大门口一共用了128步。

 

期间，为他打伞遮阳的助理小心翼翼的表示希望帮他将锃亮的皮鞋上的一丝灰尘擦净。

“不必了，Alice，皮鞋就是用来走路的，你不必太过敏感。”Johnson脸上露出政客特有的完美笑容，温和又体面，仿佛他真的不在意一双不净的皮鞋一般。

敏感？他的助理Alice轻微的抖动了一下身体，并且由衷希望她表面上看起来衣冠楚楚道貌岸然的主子和HYDRA科技那个一脸假笑的高层没有发现这件事。

 

Pierce在HYDRA科技的防弹玻璃大门口热情又不失风度的伸出手来迎向他的前同事，二人彼此心照不宣的露出得体笑容——Pierce曾在政坛叱咤风云，却忽然对科技领域产生了浓厚兴趣，半路出家接手了HYDRA科技有限公司，并利用自己手中其他商家无法比拟的人脉将之发扬光大。

 

“他们看起来真的就和真人一模一样吗？‘极乐园’中的那些人造人？”Johnson对Pierce低声耳语。

“如假包换！老伙计，难道你以为我们前台那个身材完美的漂亮姑娘是真人？”言罢，Pierce如愿在Johnson无懈可击的表情中捕捉到了那一丝惊讶的神色，他满意的对前同事露出了一个神秘的笑容，用只有他们俩才听得见的音量低声说道：“今天的游戏内容可是我为你特别准备的，你一定会满意的……那么，这个项目接下来的发展与审批就靠你了老伙计。”

 

“你在说什么，Pierce，你为我准备了什么？”Johnson完美的脸色中露出一丝裂痕，“我只是来这里秉公行事的，我还要向上面汇报，就算我们曾经有过共事之谊，如果你的项目并不符合标准，我们还是会遗憾的将它叫停……”

 

“好了，好了，老伙计，别跟我来这一套。”Pierce故作亲密的拍了拍他的肩膀，阻止了他接下来即将说出口的一堆政客的废话，“我还不了解你吗？快进去吧，你会懂这是一个多么超前、多么伟大的世界。”

 

Johnson疑惑的盯着Pierce看了许久，妄图从这个老狐狸的脸上看出一丝端倪。然而什么都没有，他看起来就像是一个真的只是在推销自己游戏产品的商人。

 

Johnson低头看了看Pierce塞给他的“极乐园”项目简介卡片：

“极乐园”主题科幻世界——HYDRA科技耗时数年倾情打造！顶尖技术带来无以伦比的真实体验！满足你蛰伏内心深处蠢蠢欲动的最隐秘愿望！

禁忌、放纵、堕落——你还在等什么？进入“极乐园”吧！这里拥有你想要的一切……

 

他盯着眼前的这扇未来感十足的光感金属门——这或许是一个天堂，又或许是一个引诱他堕落的地狱深渊——然而Pierce又不能把他怎么样，他只是来公事公办罢了。

 

Johnson忽然对这扇门内的所谓完全拟真的科幻世界产生了一丝兴趣，有一些潜伏在内心的想法渐渐浮出水面——但他又将它们强行按压了下去，他决不允许自己在Pierce面前露出半点马脚。

 

“进去吧，亲爱的老伙计。”Pierce满面堆笑的按下一个按钮，“这个世界中的任何体验都是绝对安全且私密的，随心所欲的去体验这个与众不同的世界吧。”

 

有那么一瞬间，Johnson忽然觉得Pierce按下按钮的动作仿若正在打开一个潘多拉魔盒，他几乎要喊出声来阻止他——但他并没有，他只是对Pierce回以政坛上最常见的虚伪笑容，然后在那扇潘多拉大门打开后，轻轻整理了一下自己已经完美的衣领，大步踏了进去。

 

“极乐园1.0版本：萨罗，欢迎您的体验。”温柔的电子音传来，大门在Johnson身后缓缓合上。

 

——————————

 

“您终于来了，公爵大人，快请沐浴更衣吧。”几个衣着华丽的艳丽女奴围了过来，Johnson不动声色的看着她们大片裸露的肌肤，配合着她们，任由她们帮他脱下西服革履，换上一身古典贵族服饰，一边在内心评估着：不错，这些人造人确实与真人无异，只是比真人更加漂亮而已。

 

他甚至大胆的抚摸了一个女奴的背部肌肤——触感温暖滑腻，与真人美女无异。

 

那女奴立刻对他报以了顺从讨好的笑容，但Jonhson显然对她并没有多余的意思，他只是看了看他，移开了目光。

 

换好衣饰后，他被一个看起来像是管家角色的男性仆从引领着，穿过一条长长的、燃着火把的过道。

 

“我们这是去哪里？”Johnson开口说出了他在这个拟真世界的第一句话。

“奴隶们正在前厅中等候您的挑选，公爵大人。今天是‘那个日子’。”管家哈着腰讨好他。

“那个日子？”Johnson疑惑的重复。

“禁忌、放纵、堕落——可以为所欲为的那个日子，您想要的一切都将实现！”管家忽然抬起头来直视Johnson的眼睛，Johnson在他的眼睛中看到了可怕的东西——他看到了自己有一丝扭曲的脸，那和平日里不断对着镜子练习政客应该拥有的完美姿态的自己一点都不一样。

 

既来之、则安之。Johnson压抑着内心一丝莫名的冲动，丝毫没有注意到自己的步伐随着管家走得越来越快。

 

通道的尽头，是一扇华丽的木门，管家用苍老的手颤颤巍巍的为他打开了这扇门。Johnson深深吸了一口气，模仿着一个真正的欧洲古代贵族应有的样子，昂着头稳稳走了进去。

 

眼前豁然开朗，他站在一个明亮的前厅的高台上，下方不远处跪着十几个衣着裸露的人，男女都有，由于气温较低的原因，他们一个个都在轻微颤抖着。

 

“他们看起来很冷……”Johnson情不自禁的说。

“他们只是最卑贱的奴隶，在等待您的选择与恩赐。”管家低下头，毕恭毕敬的答道，“令您厌恶的可以杀掉，令您喜爱的可以宠幸……无论您作何选择，那都将是他们唯一的、无法反抗的命运。”

 

“我……”原来游客们对这些人造人拥有如此残忍的绝对权力，Johnson略略心惊，他盯着那些跪伏在冰凉大理石地面上的奴隶们，挨个看过去——他们都被制作得很年轻，完美的身材与皮肤，由于趴在地上而看不见每个人的容貌，但光看身形便知道个个都是美人。

 

“我真的可以吗？真的可以对这些人随意处置吗？”Johnson暗自问自己，“但他们并不是真正的人类……他们只是人造人而已……我只是在公事公办，为政府和HYDRA测试这个拟真世界的性能……如果我就这样停止，那么显然并没有体验到这个游戏的核心玩法。”

 

Johnson思考了一会儿，似乎说服了自己内心残存的一丝懦弱的理智。

 

再度抬起头时，他脸上那层政客通有的道貌岸然的虚伪面具已经被撕得粉碎。

 

“抬起你们的头颅！”Johnson开始融入这个世界，向那群可怜的、衣衫不整的奴隶们发号施令。

 

所有奴隶都抬起了头，果然每一个人都拥有姣好的、令人赏心悦目的面容。Johnson满意的挨个看过去，他们有的人一脸讨好，有的人仿佛在摇尾乞怜——有一个看起来似乎只有十三四岁的小女孩，一脸惊惧的看着他。

 

“那是谁？”Johnson随意的问道。顺着公爵大人Johnson的目光，管家找到了公爵的目标。

“Lisa，只有13岁，鲜嫩可口的年龄，发育或许还不够成熟，但是身体很干净……”管家开始滔滔不绝的介绍。

 

“不，不要……求求您，放过我，求求您……”Lisa忽然从一片跪着的奴隶中站了起来，她崩溃的乱舞着双手大声哭泣——抗拒主人是最大的禁忌，她的哭声与反抗行为惊动了周围的侍卫和一片奴隶。

 

“如何处置她，公爵大人？”管家的声音适时响起。

沉默了几秒后，Johnson不动声色的答道：“按规矩办事。”

 

女孩哭的更厉害了，几名侍卫走上前去，当着所有人的面扯开她仅有的衣服，将她裸露着按在地上，一名行刑者模样的人执鞭上前，扬起长鞭狠狠向她稚嫩的身体甩去。

 

Johnson不由得开始观察所有在场人造人的动静——奴隶们都害怕的闭上了双眼，而在场的其他扮演贵族的“人”则目露兴奋之色，侍卫们则都是一脸冷酷，仿佛已经司空见惯。

 

“确实足够拟真，这些人造人的表情如此应景。”Johnson心中暗暗赞叹，“HYDRA科技这些年的成果真是了不起。”

 

然而所有人料想中的皮鞭抽打在肉体上的声音并没有响起。

 

Johnson疑惑看向大厅中央——只见一个身材健硕的男奴站了起来，用力抓住了行刑者举起皮鞭的手并挡在了女孩身前。

 

大约这是程序设定中从未有过的事件，又或是早已设定好的分支剧情，总之四下一片哗然，众人纷纷看向公爵大人——也就是此时的玩家Johnson——等候他对这名男奴的处置。

 

Johnson看着这名男奴的背影——他很高大，破旧衣衫的隐约间看的出肌肉匀称漂亮，裸露在外的蜜色皮肤光洁诱人，半长的棕发微微卷起搭在肩上。

 

“你知道后果的，对吧？”Johnson开口说道，用他能想象出来的一个公爵应有的威严声音，“你知道你们是不可能违背我的意志的，对吧？”

 

“我知道。”男奴答道，他的声音不大，有点低沉，却拥有一丝能令人怦然心动的性感。

 

Johnson忽然想仔细的看一看他的长相。

 

“她只是一个小女孩，鞭刑会令她死亡的……我身体很好，愿意替她受过。”男奴忽然如Johnson所愿的转过身来，他抬起头勇敢的与Johnson扮演的公爵大人对视。

 

那是怎样一双勾人心魄的灰绿色眼睛啊……一个年轻、漂亮、勇敢、拥有这样一双动人绿眼睛的男性……Johnson忽然想起了一些从小到大从来未曾满足过的隐秘愿望，那些被压抑多年的，掩埋内心深处的念想……而此时此刻，在这个游戏里，这个叫“极乐园”的世界中。真正的诱惑已经开启，阻断了他最后一丝作为玩家与欲望天人交战的理智。

 

我被迫不能暴露的那些愿望……我被迫结婚生子，伪装得像一个正常取向的人，从而隐忍的那些无从发泄的欲望……

而在这里，我就是唯一的上帝，我可以为所欲为……

 

Johnson甚至没有发现自己已经开始微微颤抖——他的身体在亢奋，灵魂在尖叫，仿佛为了这一天，他已经期待了许多年，长期以来未平的欲壑即将得到满足……

 

“你叫什么名字？”再度开口时，Johnson的声音已经无法平稳，他盯着那名绿眼睛的青年，目光急切得可怖。

 

“我叫James。”那名青年低下头去，认命的说道。是的，他拯救的正是曾在马车上用目光向他求助的少女，而此时此刻，出于一时冲动的善意与心软，他将自己置于了一个如此危险的境地。

 

他低头向公爵大人回述自己的名字，完全不敢想象接下来自己即将迎来怎样的命运。

 

James忍不住再度偷偷抬头，恍惚间他捕捉到了公爵大人的嘴角牵起的一丝诡异又变态的微笑。公爵大人缓缓低头对管家说了些什么，管家顿时心领神会。他们再度看向他的目光玩味又残忍，令他不由得颤抖了起来。

 

公爵大人转身离去了，管家从头到脚打量了他一会儿，然后冲侍卫们做了一个手势。几名侍卫机械般的押着James离开了前厅——在他们身后，前厅中顿时传来一阵邪恶的骚动，但那不再和公爵大人以及James有关了，那将是其他贵族与其余奴隶们的“战场”。

 

衣服被全部剥掉了，沐浴过后，女奴们用蜂蜜与玫瑰花瓣涂满了他的全身——James也不是十几岁的小孩子了，他逐渐明白了自己即将要面临什么——这令他真正的害怕了起来，他宁可被无情的侍卫狠狠抽上十来鞭，那也只是换来一身伤疤而已，对于奴隶来说，身体的疼痛是司空见惯的事情，然而现在……

 

他第一次产生了想要逃走的欲望，他可以忍受殴打与辱骂，却不想被人玩弄身体直到被玩残玩坏，再嫌弃的丢进狼圈里喂狼——是的，他的记忆中是有这样的先例的。

 

可他能做什么呢？他什么都反抗不了。在被用精油涂抹好头发后，他被迫裸露着，带着一身香甜的蜂蜜与玫瑰的气息，被仆人们推进公爵大人的温暖房间中。

 

“或许我该死去。”James悄悄对自己说，“或许我该在他动手之前，将自己的太阳穴撞向桌角，又或者别的什么锋利的地方……只要能立刻死掉就好，如果势必会发生那些事，那么我宁可死去。”

 

房间中遍布各种令人触目惊心的“玩具”，James赤身裸体，绝望的看着公爵大人衣衫整齐的坐在华贵的软椅上，贪婪的对着他像检验商品一般从头到脚看来看去，然后牵起一丝有点狰狞的笑容。

 

——————————

 

荧光闪烁的监控室中，一台仪器被“嘭”的一声砸出了一个小坑，这台仪器所联结的指示灯一个个应声熄灭。

 

“不，你不能这么做，Steve！”一名红发的女研究员无力的阻止着这名狂躁的破坏者，“你会被发现的！如果你还想顺利进行接下来的计划……你现在只能忍耐！”

 

“这绝不可能！”被称作Steve的男性研究员愤怒的将另一根链接监视器的电线直接拔断，断掉的线头在他手中闪烁着噼里啪啦的火花，“Natasha，你还不了解我吗？我不可能让Bucky被那个混蛋欺辱！”

 

“你做了什么？！你破坏了监控系统！”Natasha美艳的脸上露出惊惶的神色，“他还不是真正的Bucky啊！他现在根本就没有你们之间的回忆！他还不是你从小到大最好的那个朋友，而且‘极乐园’系统下一次更新之后，他也不会拥有这一次的痛苦回忆……你就不能忍忍吗？为了Bucky，也为了你自己！如果你真的希望他早日醒来，变回你真正的那个好朋友……”

 

“我知道……我知道他现在还只是一个普通的人造人，和其他人造人没有什么区别……”Steve握紧了手中的电线，似乎完全察觉不到那漏电的火花已经将他的手掌轻微烫伤，“可我不能忍受这个……我怎么可能眼睁睁看着Bucky被人……绝对不可能！如果倒过来，Bucky为了我也会这么做。”

 

他丢下手中的电线，坚定又倔强地看向Natasha：“现在，我要进去救他了，Nat，你必须帮我隐瞒这件事。”

Natasha愤怒的瞪着他看了一会儿，然后用力的踹了一脚被Steve用蛮力破坏掉的仪器：“好吧，认识你们真是我上辈子修来的冤孽，我真是受够了……只此一次，我……等等！老娘还他妈没说完呢！”

 

在得到了搭档兼好友Natasha的应允后，HYDRA科技“极乐园”项目组高级研究员Steve·Rogers，像拥有四倍速的超级士兵一般冲向了正在让政府官员进行封闭性项目测试的“极乐园”拟真科研基地。

 

与此同时，James，又或者应该称之为尚未苏醒自我意识的人造人Bucky，正在参议员Johnson淫虐邪恶的注视下，一心想着怎样求死。


	2. Chapter 2

猩红的地毯，金色的流苏，壁炉中的炭火卖力的燃烧着。与城堡中其他地方冰凉漆黑的石头构造不同，公爵的房间被打点得豪华、温暖、暧昧。

 

“过来，宝贝儿，走过来，离我近一点。”Johnson眯起眼睛，满意的打量着这名男奴裸露着的美好肉体。

 

James知道自己无法违背公爵的命令，但他还是用力地调动全身的肌肉，像是在与空气中的什么力量作无力的抗衡——当然，最终他还是失败了，如同他早就明白却依然在挣扎的那样，他无法抗拒这个指令。

James紧紧攥着拳头，指甲几乎要将手掌划破。他认命的向前走了几步，就似乎耗尽了全身的力气。

 

Johnson满意的笑了笑，站了起来，缓慢踱步，肆无忌惮的检视着James的身体。这具年轻的肉体拥有形状漂亮的紧致肌肉，皮肤上涂抹的蜂蜜与玫瑰花隐隐散发出甜腻的气味，像是在邀请他品尝。

 

他看向他英挺、倔强的侧脸，悠闲地欣赏着他紧张得几乎轻微抽搐的面部肌肉，以及快要将自己本就红润的双唇咬出血痕的痛苦模样。

 

这令他想起了少年时期在更衣室偷窥过的那个英俊健壮的四分卫，那个小伙子被他当时痴迷的目光惹得恼羞成怒了，毫不犹豫的揍了他。

 

而此时此刻，这名漂亮的人造人，尽管拥有不输给那个四分卫的高大健壮的身材，却由于程序指令而毫无反抗能力，就像是误入猎人陷阱的丛林大角鹿，本该雄健优雅的徜徉在密林中，现在却只能任由他宰割。

 

还有比令一个强者被迫低下头颅，任人凌辱更令人激动的事吗？Johnson几乎快要笑出声来。

 

“真不知道Pierce这个老狐狸是怎么翻出我这些老底子的。”Johnson不紧不慢地打开衣柜，取出一件他早就让管家准备好的黑色斗篷披在身上，并拉上了斗篷的帽檐，“他的计划没错，这的确是我无法拒绝的游戏……然而我又怎么会让他轻易得到我的把柄……”

 

确保自己的脸完全隐藏在斗篷的阴影之下后，Johnson慢慢绕道James背后，将鼻尖贴近他的后颈，轻轻蹭了蹭那些微微卷曲、搭在James肩上的棕色发丝。

 

“你的头发很漂亮。”他贴着James的后颈轻声吹气，湿热的呼吸令James在一瞬间汗毛倒竖，全身都颤抖起来。

 

“实在太完美了，你实在是被制作的太完美了……”Johnson 满意的点了点头，转过身去，不慌不忙的开启了一瓶红酒，“游戏结束后，我要向制作你的研究员敬一杯。”

 

这是James听不懂的话题，他只能紧张的盯着他，害怕地揣测着他的意图。

 

“别害怕，小宝贝儿，只是助助兴。”Johnson看着男奴眼睛中的惧意，得意的笑了笑。他举起酒瓶，将昂贵的红酒从James的脖颈处缓慢倒下。

 

红色的液体顺着James美好的线条向下蜿蜒流淌，Johnson狞笑着凑了过来，伸出舌头贪婪舔舐James锁骨间的红酒与蜂蜜。

 

屈辱的泪水瞬间盈满了James的眼眶。

 

“求您……”James努力昂着头，沙哑的声音断断续续的颤抖着、哽咽着，“杀了我都可以，求求您……放过我……”

 

他浓密的棕色睫毛被泪水打湿，剧烈颤抖着，脸上写满了不甘的乞求与委屈。

然而他自己并不知道，这屈辱啜泣的可怜模样是多么动人心魄。

 

在黑色斗篷的荫蔽下，Johnson最后的人性已经灰飞烟灭。他现在只是一个急需泄欲的恶魔。

 

凌虐的渴望令Johnson胸脯剧烈起伏，粗重的喘息起来。 James的样子令他再也无法忍耐下去了。他迫不及待的一把将James推倒在雕饰着金边纹路的大床上。

 

在James被人为编织好的记忆中，虽然身份是下贱的奴隶，但他从不曾被一个男人当做玩物。James半长的发丝散乱在侧，控制不住流淌的眼泪不断从眼角溢出。

 

他闭上了眼睛，将自己堕入黑暗之中，就好像这样能让自己好受一些似的。

 

——————————

 

这仿佛等待末日降临般的绝望令时间显得漫长无比，但预想中的压迫感并没有出现，紧闭着双眼的James只听到了一声奇怪的闷哼。

 

James猛地睁开眼睛，吃惊的看到一个陌生的金发男人，左手拿着一截针筒，右手拎着昏迷过去的Johnson，将他用力甩在了一边。

 

“致幻剂，他的梦里应该会爽翻了，便宜他了。”金发男人厌恶的看了看被丢在地上的Johnson，扒下了他的斗篷，将脸上已经开始浮现诡异、变态、满足笑容的Johnson粗暴的踹进了床下。

 

James震惊地看着这一切，连一句“你是谁”都忘记问出来。

 

金发男人直起身来，将目光缓缓投向James躺下床上裸露的身体，然而又像是被烫到了一般，猛的将目光挪了开去。

 

“Bucky，对不起……Bucky……”他歪着头不敢看他，却凑上前去，一把抓过被子胡乱盖在James身上，“该死的，我来晚了，你没事吧？”

 

James盯着他，完全听不懂他在说什么，这些胡言乱语在他的大脑中组成了一串串错误的命令，尤其是“Bucky”这个词，令他的脑子像中了病毒一般开始疯狂运转。

 

他感觉自己的大脑开始不由自主的，不断的解析“Bucky”这个词，完全无法停止运作。他的脑袋开始疼痛、发烫，这段命令像是打了死结一般越转越快，越来越紧……

 

Steve就这样看着Bucky的绿色瞳孔向上翻了翻，猛的连续眨了几下眼睛后，定格不动了。

 

 “该死的，是我太着急了。”他懊恼的拍了一下自己的脑门，“Bucky死机了。”

 

他无奈的看着如同一个精致人偶一般，无声无息，瞪着眼睛裸露着上半身坐在床上的“好友”，有几缕被泪水打湿的乱发黏在他的脸侧。

 

“Bucky……”Steve叹了口气，情不自禁的伸出手去，将James脸上的乱发别到他的耳后，“再忍耐一阵子，好吗？等我把你复活了，我们……”

 

他盯着他清澈的、毫无内容的灰绿色瞳孔——他当然无法回答他，他现在是死机状态，就像一只任人摆布的玩偶。

 

他看着他裸露的胸口，那些酒渍、蜂蜜，还混合着残破的玫瑰花瓣乱七八糟的黏在他身上。 

 

他自然而然的抬起手来想帮他擦掉——这只是举手之劳，在过去一起成长的那些岁月中，他们曾无数次一起在公共浴室淋浴，无数次帮彼此擦拭过身体，直到后来……

 

甚至Bucky的这具身体都是他亲自设计、制作、组装的，按照他记忆中的模样——那应该是十分精准的，毕竟他们曾从小到大朝夕相处，对彼此的身体都了若指掌。

 

但他没有能够完成这个简单的擦拭动作。

 

他也不明白这是为什么——当他将手指触及Bucky人造人皮肤的一瞬间……他缩了回去，就像触电了一样。

 

Steve有些困扰的看着自己微微颤抖的指尖。

 

而他的“Bucky”当然对此一无所知。他依旧面无表情的看着他，没有记忆，没有思考的能力，更不会对周遭任何事物产生任何反应。

 

Steve深深的叹了一口气，他放弃了探究自己今日的失常。毕竟此时此刻他还有更重要的事情要做。

 

他直起身，慢慢披上Johnson的那件黑色斗篷，将自己的脸隐藏起来，有些自嘲的笑了笑：“这样倒是方便多了。”

 

再度抬头，凝视着Bucky的眼睛，他努力让自己进入那个研究员的角色——他不停地在心中默念，即将面对的是人造人James，而不是他昔日的挚友Bucky。

 

“现在，开机，James，继续进行极乐园1.0萨罗第三阶段剧情模式，删除bug点记忆。”他看着他空洞的大眼睛念出声控命令。

 

James的眼睛在一瞬间恢复光彩，他盯着眼前身披黑斗篷的公爵大人——是的，他并不能分辨出公爵角色已经换人——再度进入畏惧与无望之中。

 

“求您……放过我……”他颤抖着双唇乞求着对面披着斗篷的“恶魔”，就像剧情本应进行的那样。

 

沉默，持久的沉默。房间中一段时间内，几乎只能听得到James自己的心跳声，和彼此的喘息声。

 

“对不起。”披着斗篷的“恶魔”对着James略微抬起头来，James隐约看到斗篷下的人用一双蔚蓝色的眼睛看着他，这双眼睛令他没来由的愣了愣神。

 

他感到自己的大脑出现了一丝紊乱的波动，这是从未有过的事情（在他被灌输的记忆中）。

 

“对不起，我不能放你走。”那“恶魔”像是在忍耐什么一样，看起来犹豫极了，但他依然在James有一点困惑的注视下一步步爬上床，愈来愈贴近James的身体。

 

James再度紧张起来，但他是无法反抗公爵大人的命令的。他不由自主的将自己缩成一团，企图尽量遮盖住自己赤裸的身体……等等，他的下半身什么时候盖上了被子？是他自己慌乱之中抓过来的吗？还是公爵大人给他盖上的？

 

在James陷入记忆的混乱中时，披着斗篷的公爵已经爬上了床。他的动作很慢，很轻柔，但依然离James越来越近、越来越近——直到完全覆在了他的身上。

 

现在，James无暇顾及关于被子的混乱记忆了，他感受着这个人逐渐向他压过来的重量，以及越来越近的呼吸声……

 

James不可抑制地发起抖来，他清楚的明白自己接下来的命运。他几乎能听到自己的上牙磕碰下牙的声音。

 

“不，别紧张，James……”即将占有他的“恶魔”忽然抓住了他的肩膀。

 

他的手很大，有点粗糙，带着令人熟悉的温度——虽然James并不知道这种熟悉感从何而来。

 

“别害怕，我们必须这样。”蔚蓝色的眼睛从斗篷深处的阴影中温柔地凝视着他，“但我不会伤害你，相信我。”

 

James在一瞬间停止了颤抖，他蠕动着嘴唇，却难以说出只言片语。

 

他依然紧张，但眼神中那种绝望的惧意渐渐消退。

 

Steve暂时松了口气，但紧接着，他又渐渐皱起了眉头。

 

James在他身下安静的、小心翼翼的看着他，连大口呼吸都不敢。

 

Steve思虑再三，最终闭了闭眼睛，像是下定了决心一般，猛的掀开了包裹着James下半身的被子——James再度汗毛倒竖，一方面出于对公爵大人究竟会不会侵犯他的惧意，一方面源于骤然失去的温度。

 

“别怕，别怕……Bucky，不要怕……”公爵大人像是在极力控制着自己不去看James赤裸的身体一样，一边紧盯着他的绿眼睛，呢喃着他无法理解的词汇，一边缓慢又温柔的拥抱着他，将身体覆在他身上，然后拉过被子来包裹住他们两个。

 

James不由得闭上了眼睛，但他身上的人并没有任何其他动作。

 

James又开始困惑起来——他以为他会被残忍的侵犯，就像其他不幸的奴隶曾经被迫遭受过的那样。

 

但是什么都没有。

 

他只是在拥抱他而已。越来越用力的拥抱他。

 

“睡吧，James，就这样睡一会儿吧。”公爵大人轻声说道。

 

这既是一串如同哄婴儿一般的温柔软语，又是一串针对人造人的声控命令。

 

James忽然浑身松懈，安静的阖上眼睛，坠入设计师们为每个人造人设计好的剧情梦境之中——那一般是和当前游戏版本的主剧情相关的身世回忆，或者一些无趣的花花草草猫猫狗狗之类的东西。

 

设计师们认为，让人造人也拥有梦境，是一种人性的塑造。

 

“真可笑。”Steve略微动了动嘴角，却并没有丝毫真正的笑意，“制造人造人出来供玩家们杀戮和泄欲，却还讲究这些无谓的人性……”

 

“或许我也该睡一会儿。”感受着Bucky平稳的呼吸，Steve终于松了口气。但他还是必须得保持着这个压在好友身上、拥抱着好友的色情姿态。

 

这理应令他感到窘迫、不适——但意外的是他并没有。

 

拥抱着昔日好友熟睡中的人造人身体，令他莫名的安心。

 

“看来我很愿意拥抱你，Bucky。”Steve自言自语着，“当然，如果你醒着，那就有点尴尬了……我敢打赌你不会让我这么抱着赤裸裸的你……最起码你不会允许我在你上面。”

 

Steve说了一个无人听见、无人鼓掌的黄色冷笑话。

 

“或许你会反抗？但既然我不再是那个豆芽菜了，你可能不得不被我压在下面。”Steve渐渐愉悦起来，他不由自主开始幻想，假如他的好友还活着，又或者是恢复所有记忆复活后，他们相处的情景。

 

“噢，等等，我为什么一直在想着我们上床的情景……我们当然不会上床，老兄，这太可笑了，如果你醒着，一定会嘲笑我吧……”Steve将脑袋埋在James的肩窝中，闷声轻笑起来。

 

想象与Bucky一起拥有的过去或未来令他身心愉悦。

 

“我没有身体了……”

 

Steve猛的从James身上抬起头来，他的蓝眼睛有点惊恐的凝视着这张与好友一般无二的、依旧还在沉睡中的脸。

 

“我没有身体了，我是四分五裂的。”Bucky的脸一派安详之色，但他的双唇诡异地蠕动着，说出令Steve心惊胆战的语句。

 

“你说什么？Bucky？你是醒着的吗？Bucky？还是James，你在执行什么程序？”Steve捧住James的脸焦急的询问。

 

但人造人丝毫不是清醒状态。他依旧在沉睡。他一定不知道自己曾经在睡梦中说过什么。

 

“我的身体全都破碎了。”沉睡中的James什么都不知道，他依旧在固执地喃喃自语，“我好像已经死了，Steve……你怎么办，Steve……”

 

还捧着James脸颊的Steve感觉像是有人用大锤用力的击碎了他的心脏一般，疼痛令他像一个死机的人造人一般定格了，然后，在他的大脑还未反应过来之前，他灼热的眼泪掉了下来，打碎在James呢喃着他名字的双唇之上。

 

无意识的伸出舌尖舔掉了Steve的泪水后，James长长的呼出了一口气，停止了这诡异的梦话，再度进入正常的人造人休眠状态。


	3. Chapter 3

Pierce从容的坐在研究室的椅子上，用检测的目光打量着面前这个赤裸的人造人。

 

这个人造人刚刚完成了一项重要的任务，他身上甚至还遗留了一些任务导致的不堪痕迹。

 

但他没有表现出丝毫的不适、或是羞耻感。

 

他很安静，双手搭在并拢的双腿上，看起来就像是你中学班上饱受欺凌的转校生一般老实乖巧。

 

当然，他并不是可怜的转校生，也没有饱受欺凌——至少人们不认为自己欺凌了他。

 

在大多数人眼中，James和其他人造人一样，只是一个拥有人类形态的工具罢了，人类当然可以用任意喜好的方式来使用工具，无论是用酒精棉轻轻擦拭保养、又或是将工具用力摔在地上撒气，都算不上什么欺凌。

 

他的头微微低垂，半长的卷发挡住了侧脸，目光直勾勾的看向眼前不远处的地面。人类大约平均每5秒钟会眨一次眼睛，而他已经持续几分钟连睫毛的颤抖都不曾有过——毕竟，他不是真正的人类。

 

Pierce满意地看着他——他刚刚完成的任务非常重要，这令他对自己接下来的计划能够顺利进行而胸有成竹。

 

“ID 32557 James，激活任务汇报模式。”

 

James立刻眨了眨眼睛，然后抬起头来面无表情地直视着Pierce。

 

“汇报剧情完成度。”Pierce掏出一个记录仪，轻轻按动了几下，然后仪器中出现了James的一些资料。

 

“极乐园1.0：萨罗剧情完成度78%。”James机械般的回答。

 

“只有78%？为什么没有达到90%以上？”Pierce有点惊讶，他微微皱眉，疑惑的端详James裸露的身体，“他明明应该已经把你……这不对，难道你们其实并没有……”

 

“Mr. Pierce，参议员准备向您辞行。”Pierce衣领上的通讯纽扣忽然传来秘书的声音，打断了他对James的质疑。

 

“告诉他我马上就到。”Pierce整理了一下衣领，最后看了James一眼，“既然如此，剩下的我去问他本人好了。现在，回去躺好并进入休眠状态，ID32557，你得开始接受后台更新了。”

 

James听话的点了点头，站起身来躺回了属于他的那张试验床，乖乖的闭上了眼睛。

 

Pierce看着他的眼皮下面，眼珠子正在紧张的转来转去，知道这是因为庞大的还原系统和更新版本的程序正在运行，满意的点了点头，转身关灯，关上了这间研究室的门。

 

在贵客休息室中，当一脸餍足的Johnson连声称赞HYDRA公司的创意与品质，并对他承诺会帮忙尽早获得政府批准文件时，Pierce知道自己再也无需纠结剧情完成度的事——他一定得到了满足，或许他只是在前面的剧情中无意中跳了几个步骤而已，而这无关紧要。

 

他知道自己离HYDRA的目标又近了一步。

 

而他并不知道的是，在刚刚离去的那间研究室中，躺在床上的ID32557人造人James，在一片黑暗中猛的睁开了双眼。

 

——————————

 

Steve感激地看着正在电脑前维护参数的Natasha的背影。

 

“嘿，Nat……”他有点不好意思的挠了挠头，“我发现你帮我重新剪辑了录像……不得不说，真是太谢谢你了，你知道的，我正好不太擅长剪辑……”

 

“噢得了吧，Rogers！”Natasha头也不回的继续忙碌着，“你明知道我一定会帮你，所以才这么干的，对不对？别以为我不够了解你！一沾上Barnes的事，你就毫无理智！全靠老娘给你擦屁股！”

 

Steve在她身后干笑了几声：“说吧，我怎么谢你，你要我做什么都可以。”

 

“真的做什么都可以？”Natasha猛地转过身来，一步步逼近了Steve，“那我们约会吧。”

 

“什么？！”Steve似乎吓了一跳，然后又缓过神来，“别开玩笑了Nat，你知道这不行……”

 

“哦？那你倒是说说为什么不行？”Natasha已经将他逼到了墙角，她好整以暇的理了理美艳的红发，绿眼睛紧紧盯着缩在墙角一脸窘迫的Steve。

 

“你……你不要玩弄我了Nat，你明明就对我没兴趣，而且你知道我们只是朋友！”

 

“朋友之间就不能约会了？谁定的规矩？”Natasha挑衅般地抬了抬眉毛，“至少你和Barnes以前就经常约会！”

 

“那不一样！那是四人约会！而且……而且……Bucky是我的老朋友了……我们从小就……”Steve磕巴着应对，本能的不敢直视Natasha的脸，他只好将视线向下看，却不小心看到了她若隐若现的乳沟。

 

Steve的脸瞬间涨得通红。

 

“好了好了，可怜的老处男Rogers，不难为你了。”Natasha好笑的放过了他，然后又凝了凝神，有点严肃的说：“Steve，说正经的，极乐园这个项目你也不是不明白，下次再发生这种事的可能性也依然很大，你得淡定点，这次运气好瞒过去了，可是早晚会出事，我们不能总这样赌博……”

 

“下次？”涉及到极乐园，Steve的智商回到了线上，“关于现在正在秘密更新的版本，你从Clint那小子那里知道了什么风声？”

 

Natasha皱了皱眉毛：“Clint也知道的有限，毕竟最终剧本都是由Pierce亲自撰写——只是听说Pierce和参议员对这次测试非常满意，准备在新版本剧情中加大强度。”

 

“加大强度？”Steve警惕起来，他握紧了拳头，“看来扮演古罗马残暴的贵族阶级也无法充分满足这些权贵们的变态心理了……”

 

Natasha看着他紧张的模样，明白他在担心什么。

 

她轻轻叹了一口气：“Steve，我知道Bucky对于你来说有多重要，但关心则乱，他现在的身体毕竟都是人造的，你要知道，他经得起那些折磨，也能够轻易忘记那些——他甚至连你是谁都不记得。只要耐心等到他真正复活的那一天，那么此前他受过的伤害都不算什么。”

 

“我只是不明白……Nat……”Steve垂下眼睛，死死盯着桌子下面杂乱无章纠结在一起的电线，“如果他们中间没有Bucky，我是说那些人造人……或许我也不会对他们产生什么同情……但Bucky现在也是他们其中的一员，我不得不感同身受——那么既然他们被赋予了编撰好的记忆、情感，能够感知喜怒哀乐和疼痛……玩弄他们就有点残忍了。”

 

“别像个小姑娘一样，Rogers！”Natasha低声说道，“身为一个人造人科研人员，你知道的，你不该对人造人拥有任何感情！不要感春伤秋了！打起精神来，你还有工作要做！”

 

Steve耸了耸肩膀：“是的，或许我该行动起来了……或许我该去帮Bucky检查身体了。”

 

Natasha翻了翻白眼：“好吧，但是记住，你不能让其他人发现你对ID32557如此非同一般。”

 

 

“知道，我会申请检查所有人造人的身体。”Steve拉开衣柜的门，“你现在可以下班了，而我要换制服申请加班了。”

 

Natasha不由得看了看表：“噢，我得抓紧时间了，今晚有个约会~！”

 

“是那小子吗？”Steve忽然有点好奇起来，“真没想到你竟然会同意Clint？”

 

“拜托，就算我们不是‘青梅竹马形影不离的老朋友’，我们也是可以约会的，对吧？”Natasha匆匆忙忙的从小包里拿出唇彩和小镜子，一边补妆一边嘟囔着，“他人不错，我决定给他个机会。”

 

“那你快走吧，祝你约会愉快！”Steve低头专心整理着制服，全然没有注意到Natasha已经悄悄凑到了他的身后。

 

当他拎着制服转过身时，Natasha忽然猛地捧起他的脸狠狠亲了一下，将刚描上的口红印在了他的唇角，然后一边后退一边大笑。

 

Steve惊呆了，定在原地一动不动，半晌才怒道：“Nat！你胡闹什么！”

 

“哦？这叫胡闹？那我可就不明白了……我以为朋友之间就该这样呢！”Natasha促狭的笑了笑，“Steve Rogers，虽然录像已经剪辑掉了，但你别以为我没看到你对Bucky做了什么！”

 

Natasha看起来心情好极了，她得意的转身，轻盈的拎着包约会去了，留下Steve一个人站在研究室里瞠目结舌。

 

——————————

 

Steve站在外面，透过玻璃挡板看着隔间内安安静静躺在试验床上的James。

 

他的姿势看起来很安详，和一个沉睡中的正常人类几乎没什么两样。

 

看样子他已经完成了后台升级，正在等待着极乐园新版本正式运营后被投入到场景中充当一个全新的NPC。

 

“不知道你被赋予了什么新使命，Bucky。”Steve轻轻叹了口气，开启了这个隔间的电子门，“但愿你这次只需要扮演一个无关紧要的角色。”

 

他一边自言自语一边走上前去，有点不忍心看James裸露的身体——在上一个版本剧情的最后关头，为了瞒天过海，虽然致幻剂搞定了Johnson，但为了骗过老狐狸Pierce，他只能故意在James身上伪造了一些暧昧的痕迹。

 

而现在，为了迎接新版本新剧情的到来，他必须要帮他清理掉。

 

他撩起James的头发，用温水为他轻柔擦拭脸颊和脖颈。

 

“这是不是报应啊？所以说人千万不要欠别人的，不然总是要还的。”Steve微笑着自言自语，“我小时候发烧，神志不清的躺在床上的时候，你一定没少这么照顾我，是不是，Bucky？”

 

James没有回答他。他当然无法回答他。

 

Steve勤勤恳恳的换了水，开始为他擦拭一些敏感的部位——这次，或许是由于他的Bucky还在沉睡，而且也不会忽然醒来，所以他倒是没有害羞。

 

他的手隔着湿毛巾抚过James的胸肌，腹肌，又尽职尽责地探向他的下体。

 

他有意识的叩问自己的内心，还好，他的内心一片平静。

 

“看来是我误会了。”Steve松了口气，“看来那个吻只是……管他是什么，总之，看来我不是个gay——至少我没有对自己的好朋友产生什么不良想法。Bucky，你可以放心了。”

 

James当然是安静的闭着眼睛不置可否。

 

“其实这样和你聊天真的挺傻的。还好没人看见，不然大概会以为我是个疯子，要么就是有自闭症。”Steve自嘲的笑了笑，“不过我喜欢这样。我总是幻想，或许你听得见，听得懂……”

 

James坐了起来——在Steve的怀抱中。是的，Steve将他抱了起来，开始帮他擦拭后背。

 

“好了，很完美了！”Steve完成了他的工作，他轻轻将James放躺下，然后直起身来满意的看着干干净净的人造人身体，“不知道下一个版本是什么内容……但愿你挺得过去……噢，该死的，你的头发上黏了什么乱七八糟的味道？早知道就不帮你做成长发了，或许我应该再帮你洗洗头发……”

 

Steve有点懊恼的抓起James的一缕头发嗅了嗅，然后端起水盆转身准备去换水——然后他吓了一跳，手中的水盆险些砸在地上。

 

今晚与他分工合作、负责检查东区人造人的同事Sam，不知什么时候悄无声息的站在了他背后，正一脸好奇的盯着他，以及他背后的James。

 

Steve顿时紧张起来，他一边暗自责怪自己的不小心，一边强作镇定的开口：“你是什么时候来的？”

 

“噢……噢……”Sam摆了摆手，“你认为你有‘自闭症’的时候。说真的，兄弟，你真该去瞧瞧心理医生了——你对每个人造人都自言自语这么多吗？难道你就是那种传说中从小玩芭比娃娃长大的男生？”

 

Steve扬了扬眉毛。

 

“好吧，我开玩笑的，兄弟，别生气。”Sam笑了起来，“看你也不像。说真的，你可真负责。可能是因为这个人造人是你做的吧，你可真用心啊——我都不知道我有没有帮东区那帮人弄干净——女性还好说，我实在不想给那些个大老爷们剪脚趾甲……”

 

Steve松了口气，他应和着Sam笑了笑：“没关系的，没有玩家会去特意看他们的脚趾甲吧……那得多变态啊？”

 

Sam走上前来，感激的拍了拍Steve的肩膀：“其实我是来道谢的……说真的，兄弟，多亏了你！我最近有点忙，可偏偏赶上版本更新，其实我实在没那么多时间检查清理整个大区的人造人……”

 

“不用谢，哥们儿，你知道的，我家里没什么人，一个人在员工宿舍呆着又很无聊，不如来照顾这些人造人。”Steve一派轻松的说道。

 

“照顾？你管这叫照顾？”Sam有点惊讶，但转瞬又像是想通了一般，“也对，毕竟是你亲手制作的，格外爱惜也是人之常情——你还不下班吗？”

 

“给他洗完头发就走。”Steve转头看了看沉睡中的James，“把他整理得干净漂亮些，玩家们才会更满意不是吗？”

 

“Oh，你可真负责啊……要我说完全没那个必要。”Sam摊了摊手，“就下一个版本的游戏内容来说，干净可是一点用处都没有，迟早要脏的彻底。”

 

“什么？”Sam看起来知道些什么，只言片语令Steve的心揪了起来，他眨了眨眼睛，假装漫不经心的向Sam套话：“Pierce竟然会泄露新版本内容？你怎么知道的？下一个版本有意思吗？”

 

Sam左顾右盼了一番，确定此时此刻整层楼中确实没有第三个人，才故作神秘的说：“我是无意中看到了他桌子上的场景建模图纸，你可别告诉别人啊！”

 

“当然。”Steve心跳急剧加速，表面上却不动声色，“这么晚了我跟谁说去，这些人造人吗？他们又听不懂。”

 

Sam嘿嘿一笑，低声说道：“新场景有很多隔间，过道非常狭窄，每个隔间的都没有墙壁，没有窗户，隔离材料只是一根根铁棍子，有的隔间中还有刑具——你明白了吗？”

 

还好Sam说完这番话就转过身去向Steve辞行，因此并没有注意到他身后的Steve已经无法完美的伪装自己的表情了——他的脸变得有些扭曲，紧紧抓着水盆的手开始发抖，几乎将里面的水洒了出来。

 

——————————

 

午夜，HYDRA大楼中空无一人，Pierce的豪华办公室漆黑一片，仅有电脑发出的荧光微弱闪烁着。

 

一夜未睡潜伏在大楼中的Steve看着他破解出的即将上线的极乐园2.0版本宣传语：

 

“黑暗的禁区中，允许任何私刑乃至杀戮——扮演看守者的尊贵的游客们，请狠狠处罚那些无力抵抗的囚徒吧！这里既是你们的天堂，也是他们的地狱！欢迎来到极乐园2.0：黑狱。”

 

他咬了咬牙，又打开一个界面，飞快的输入了想要查询的ID“32557”。

 

迎面显示的信息令Steve用尽全身力气才勉强克制住自己即将挥向电脑屏幕的拳头：

 

姓名：James

性别：男

年龄：27

扮演角色：S级罪犯

个人状况：左臂缺失，失忆，有越狱倾向

可承受强度：S级（死亡）

 

“你得想想办法，Steve，你必须得想想办法。”Steve脸色惨白，“你得帮Bucky渡过这个难关……他还指着你呢，他只能指着你了……”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**当前游戏版本2.0** **：极乐园：黑狱**

 

他感到左臂与肩膀衔接的地方传来一阵剧痛，这股剧痛理应令他从昏迷中清醒过来，睁开双眼好好看看到底发生了什么——然而他失败了。

 

他拼了命的想要醒来，却浑身动弹不得。他的理智尚存，痛感如此清晰，直击神经末梢传回大脑，而他却连挣动一下躯体的力气都没有。

 

既不能醒过来保护自己，又不能彻底昏睡过去失去意识，逃避这种痛苦。

 

他的大脑似乎被劈成了两半，一半负责肉体的运转，如今却死气沉沉的昏睡着罢了工——而另一半，不知从何而来的另一半大脑，此刻却清晰异常的运作着，令他不得不一丝丝一寸寸一厘厘、清清楚楚的解析着、感知着断臂之痛。

 

残忍的是，他不是第一次遭受这种苦难……这份苦难令他熟悉——那似乎是源于一种神秘的力量。

 

是的，他似乎曾经历过类似的苦楚——比这更大的苦楚。而他深深惧怕着这股力量，他曾向这股力量求饶，乞求放过他，将他带回去……最终却不得不屈服。

 

这股力量曾毫不犹豫的切断了他与世界的所有链接，席卷了他曾拥有的一切。

 

这是死亡的力量。

 

——————————

 

他猛的睁开双眼，感觉自己再一次从一个漫无边际的噩梦中大汗淋漓的醒来。

 

“我又死掉了吗？”他灰绿色的眸子无意识的盯着天花板，脑海中默默浮现出这么一句话，甚至他自己都不知道这个“又”字从何而来。

 

他想要坐起身来，左肩却传来一阵令人无法忍耐的疼痛，他“嘶”的一声轻轻呻吟起来。

 

“好吧，看来我还活着。”疼痛令人清醒，他开始向自己提问，“那么我是谁？”

 

他习惯性的闭上眼睛寻求这个问题的答案——他知道他总能这样找到自己的身世之谜。

 

而他的大脑这一次却只给他呈现了几个模糊的片段，其中似乎包括鲜血、金属、子弹、匕首、逃亡……以及一个漫长的坠落。

 

接下来只有无尽的黑暗，和几乎无法忍受的痛苦。

 

他再度睁开双眼，将头转向自己的左臂——他的肩头包裹着血渍已干的纱布，而本该是左臂的地方空空荡荡。

 

“好吧，看来在那次坠落之后，我变成了一个残疾人。”他苦笑一声，“一个失去了名字的残疾人。”

 

干涸的唇因为这个微微扯开的苦笑而裂开一道小口子，他习惯性的舔了舔唇，淡淡的血腥味在舌尖扩散开来。

 

失去左臂的不平衡感令他耗费了了十足的力气才坐起身来。在忍受住了最初的眩晕感后，他开始观察四周的环境。

 

“狗娘养的。”他轻轻地、熟稔地对着四周一根根金属棍组成的笼子吐出一串脏字，“这是哪里？我不能被困在这里，我还要去找……”

 

他的大脑忽然断了弦。

 

他要去找谁？他根本不知道。他连自己是谁都不知道。

 

但大脑中那无声的命令宛若上帝的旨意，催促着他逃离这里。

 

他盯着门上的铁锁，观察那个黑洞洞的钥匙孔。

 

“这枚锁的构造看起来难以置信的简单。”他有点惊讶，“那么该不会这个狗窝里正好有一根铁丝吧？”

 

是的，搜寻了一圈之后，他从他刚刚爬起来的那个肮脏的枕头下面，找到了他需要的东西。

 

“这简直像一个陷阱、或是一个充满恶意的游戏。”他微妙的看着这根出现得恰到好处的金属丝，但他大脑中的某一部分尖叫着让他打开门锁，踏入这布置得格外明显的陷阱。

 

“好吧，看来我没有第二条路可以走。”他认命的将金属丝捅进那个锁孔钻研起来。铁锁顺势晃动，但他只有一只手，这令这这个本该可以轻松完成的工作变得有点费力起来。

 

“这帮狗杂种。”他咬着牙一边干活儿一边骂骂咧咧，“就算卸掉我一条胳膊，他们也别想从我这里讨到什么便宜！我可是……”

 

他忽的一愣，然而紧接着，脑海中浮现出了另一个重要信息，令他得以完整的续上了这句话。

 

“原来我是一个杀手。”

 

有了这条忽然涌入脑海中的线索，加上之前浮现的几个片段，他勉强理清了自己的经历：一个被四方追捕的杀手，失足坠落后被抓获并锁在了这座牢狱中。

 

至于他失去的左臂究竟是人为还是在坠落中摔断，就不得而知了。

 

随着铁锁“哐当”一声坠落在地，笼门带着难听的吱呀声被他推开。

 

按理说这声音足以惊动守卫——如果这里有守卫的话。可是他在原地屏息等了足足半分钟，四周依旧只有昏暗空洞的一个接一个的牢笼，连穿插其间的脚步声都没听到一个。

 

他努力协调着自己失衡的身体，深一脚浅一脚的走向未知的昏暗中。

 

——————————

 

Pierce一会儿看看正在播放实时监控的大屏幕，一会儿看看聚精会神凝视屏幕的贵客们。

 

在阴暗绝望的牢笼中，被关押的犯人们逐渐露出野兽般的本性。

 

他们中有狂躁的人正在隔着笼子对骂，有怯懦的人瑟缩在角落中喃喃祈求着主的庇佑，有恶霸在发现没有看守后开始欺凌同一个笼子中的弱小。

 

有人暴虐，有人反抗，有人逃避。

 

没有看守、没有秩序的牢笼，只是一所黑狱。

 

当然，这些犯人们不知道的是，当看守者们降临时，黑狱会变为地狱。

 

客人们脸上浮现出好奇的、跃跃欲试的神情，这令Pierce心满意足。

 

“准备好了吗，亲爱的朋友们？”他清了清嗓子，笑容可掬的对台下观看大屏幕的人们说，“这里没有秩序，没有律法。这些肮脏渺小的犯人们正在等待你们的降临！你们才是决定他们今晚命运的上帝！”

 

“我们都是上帝？我们，每个人？”一位黑发的客人板着脸，提出了尖刻的质疑，“那么如果我们都看中了同一名犯人……他算是属于谁的？他该服从谁的管教？”

 

“这也正是精彩的部分。”Pierce认得这名贵客，更认得他背后的身家实力。他对这名难搞的客人露出得体的、讨好的笑容：“如果只有为所欲为，这个游戏很快就会让人腻了，可是如果看守者之间也存在竞争的话……当然，无论如何，我们会确保每一位客人的人身安全。”

 

黑发的客人皱了皱眉头，却没有再继续说什么。

 

“这个人是谁？”一个看起来十分轻浮的年轻人指着监控屏幕一个角落中的人说，“这个人怎么会被单独放置在这里，他周围似乎一个人都没有……噢！天哪！他越狱了！”

 

随着他的惊呼，所有客人都将目光投向屏幕那个独特的角落：一个看起来似乎只有一条胳膊的犯人，晃晃悠悠的走出了他之前所在的牢笼。

 

“噢，你发现他了！James，背景是一名身经百战的杀手，当然，现在他的状态是残疾和失忆，他连自己是谁都不知道……但是他身手尚存，脾气也很坏。”Pierce故作神秘的说，他的声音中似乎有一种蛊惑的力量，“他正是我为大家安排的最大的彩蛋。”

 

Pierce故意停了停，他环顾会场，每位客人都露出被深深吸引的好奇神色。

 

Pierce轻轻笑了笑：“当然，你们不会真的被他伤害到，但他有足够的撂倒你们的能力。他将是这所监狱中最危险、也最激动人心的猎物……”

 

“噢，天哪，那真是太可惜了。”原先提出疑问的小年轻嚼着泡泡糖大大咧咧的说道，“看来我只好放过他了。我无所谓，谁都可以……虽然他的模样看起来不错，不是吗？”

 

Pierce对他扯出一个意味深长的笑容：“当然，在彼此不冲突的前提下，客人们可以挑选任何犯人进行任何处置，我敢打赌，他们中的一些人甚至连丝毫的挣扎都不会有……但是，危险强大的犯人更让人有征服欲，不是吗？”

 

年轻人意料之中的愣了愣，在其他贵客们还在回味着这番话的时候，Pierce的助手已经悄无声息的打开了一扇黑洞洞的门——供贵客们通往极乐园：黑狱的入口。

 

“这个入口看起来可不太令人舒服。”那名黑发的客人再度露出不满的表情。

 

“这是为了让大家更快的融入剧情。去吧，朋友们。”Pierce怂恿着，“去决定这些可怜人的命运吧！今夜，他们全都属于你们！”

 

除了那名黑发客人，每位客人都兴奋起来，他们急切的从助手的手中接过特制的看守者长袍，将全身上下包裹在漆黑的长袍之下，一个接一个的踏进黑洞洞的大门，就像是一列地狱行者，带着罪与罚，即将降临在还对一切一无所知的黑狱中的人造人们身边。

 

黑发客人站在原地略微皱了皱眉，他旁边的同伴轻轻推了推他：“走吧，去玩玩，反正来也来了。说不定里面会有趣。”

 

黑发男人勉强接过长袍，跟随那个男人不情不愿的走进了大门。

 

——————————

 

“很好，这个时间段，我本该已经钻进温暖的被窝了！”Sam大大的打了个哈欠，埋怨着，“多亏了你的增加gamemaster管控的提议，Steve Rogers，我们还得加班一夜，混在这些精神抖擞欲求不满的富贵闲人中陪他们玩什么猫捉老鼠的游戏。”

 

“哦，拜托，你又不是不知道价格，Sam。”Steve低声相劝，“一天4万美金，而身为工作人员的你却可以免费享受。你该精神起来，好好投入游戏才对。”

 

“我宁可去睡觉。”Sam再次打了个哈欠，他甚至开始环顾四周，嘟囔着，“或许我该找间没人的监狱，躺在里面睡个痛快……”

 

“好吧，随你吧。”Steve小心翼翼的罩上兜帽，将自己标志性的一头灿烂的金色短发牢牢掩盖在兜帽下来，“可我得去体验剧情了。说真的，虽然这些人造人中的一部分是我做的，可是这剧情还是挺新鲜的……如果我挑出什么bug，搞不好老板还会给我发奖金。”

 

随着Steve愈行愈远，他的声音渐渐消失在昏暗的过道中。

 

“真不知道你哪儿来的这么大干劲儿。”Sam向Steve已经看不清的背影挥了挥手算是告别，然后兀自找了一间看起来还算稍微干净点的监狱，往床上一躺，准备就此不理世事。

 

“你在哪？Bucky……你在哪……拜托，让我先遇到你。”Steve默念着，脚步越来越快。

 

从入口进来后，客人们各自分开走散了。每个人都希望自己率先找到自己想要的犯人，然后不浪费这四万美金，好好玩上一宿。Steve在黑暗之中疾步行走着，默默祈求着自己比别人先遇到他可怜的Bucky——那个此时此刻正残疾、失忆、越狱逃走的杀手James。

 

——————————

 

“怎么了？你看起来似乎不太高兴？”一个看起来格外高大健壮的人，微微低头询问他身边与他并肩前行的男人。一缕金色的长发因为他微微低头的动作从兜帽出露了出来，“我以为你会喜欢这个项目……”

 

“那你可真是够了解我的，我亲爱的哥哥。”他身边的男人——正是Pierce讨好过的那名难搞的客人——嫌恶的看了看牢狱中肮脏潮湿的环境，“我以为我的生日会在一家法国餐厅渡过，边品尝美酒边听侍从拉着小提琴之类的——虽然这也很枯燥无聊没错，但至少是干净、温暖的。”

 

“对不起，Loki……你很冷吗？”高大的金发男人微微一怔，他伸出手去握住黑发男人冰凉的手，企图用自己的体温捂热它，“我只是以为你会喜欢这种……这种主宰一切的感觉。”

 

“我喜欢的是强者匍匐在我脚下，心甘情愿的认输。”被称作Loki的男人抬头看向他的哥哥，他用力将手从他哥哥温热的大手中抽了出来，墨绿色的眸子在黑暗中闪着一丝愤怒的光芒，“而这里算什么？欺负人造人？他们看起来全无抵抗能力……这样的蝼蚁，我碰都懒得碰。Thor，你从来不知道我想要什么。”

 

他有点赌气的快步向前走去，他的哥哥Thor快步跟上，他们在黑暗中低声争吵，渐行渐远。

 

在他们身后，最危险的犯人James从墙壁的凹入处闪身而出，小心翼翼的盯着他们离去的背影。

 

“或许我该跟着他们。”他默默对自己说，“他们看起来想要离开这里了，或许跟着他们俩，我也能逃出去。”

 

他再次将自己隐匿在黑暗中，轻手轻脚的尾随着Thor和Loki前行。

 

他所不知道的是，这并不是一个有逻辑与理智的世界……杀手的直觉和判断力根本无法帮助他获得自由——他离危险已经很近很近。

 

而发誓要护他周全的Steve，还在离他很远的地方，摸索着前行。

 


	5. Chapter 5

“你可以熄灭我身上的火焰，但无法杀死我心中的太阳。”

 

一个少年对另一个少年朗读手中的书籍，然后他啪的一声合上书，笑嘻嘻地看向他的朋友。

。

“这有点肉麻，Bucky。”被看着的少年是个小个子，他有些不太好意思，腼腆地笑了笑：“但你的确是我的小太阳。”

 

棕发的少年大笑起来，他揉了揉小个子的金灿灿的短发：“不，你才是。Stevie~~~看看你那闪闪发亮的金发！几乎能照亮我回家的路。”

 

一泼冰凉的水猛的浇在James脸上，他睁大眼睛惊醒过来，开始本能地挣扎。

 

但他动弹不得，他周身剧痛，力气全无。

 

“嘿，宝贝儿，你醒了？睡得好吗？”足有七八个“看守者”围着他，他们全都蒙着黑色的斗篷，看不见任何人的脸。戏谑的笑声从斗篷下传来，听声音来判断，应该都是很年轻的大男孩。

 

James晕头转向地想起了之前发生的事情——他在跟踪某两个想要离开的看守者时，踏入了一个包围圈。

 

起初James并没有认为这是多么大的危险，尽管他也曾有一秒钟困惑于自己身为一个杀手，为何没能警觉到他正在行进的路途是一个陷阱。

 

但这并不算什么，他相信他有那个实力靠武力解决问题。尽管他只有一只胳膊，但他的大脑中储存着很多关于格斗技巧的信息。所以当那些蒙着黑斗篷的人围住他想要抓住他时，身为杀手的本能令他立刻动起手来——对方人很多，但他只需要打倒其中一两个便可以杀出一条路……

 

可是他失败了，因为他并不知道这是一个不可理喻的世界。

 

一开始，对方看起来非常忌惮他，他们紧张地向他靠拢，摆出想要制服他的架势。James知道此时此刻需要当机立断，他使出了十分的力气提拳向其中一个人冲过去，对方一看就是格斗上的菜鸟，甚至连躲闪都来不及——然而拳头落在身上的时候，对方却发现自己不痛不痒，甚至都没有被打得倒退几步。

 

对方有点惊讶地抓住他的拳头，就像一个成年人抓住一个孩童一般轻松。

 

“你就这点能耐？”James还记得那充满嘲笑的声音，“看来他的数值被调整过了。还等什么？一起上。”

 

他被推搡在地，被疯狂的踢打，好像令他受伤流血对于看守者们来说是一件多么有趣的事情。而他毫无反抗能力，唯一能做的只有死死咬紧牙关，不去发出任何一声惨叫——因为他知道，那只会令这些家伙更加愉悦。

 

“你为什么不叫？”那些人有点生气了，他们不喜欢自己的猎物没有被折磨得惨叫嘶鸣——那折损了他们的成就感。

 

“你在死撑什么？你是哑巴吗？”更加狠毒的殴打如雨点般落在James的身体上。James甚至有点惊讶于自己的忍耐能力——“我是怎么做到忍受住这一切的？难道我曾遭受过更大的痛苦吗？”他在迷迷糊糊中问自己，直到他的太阳穴被不知道是谁的皮鞋尖狠狠踹了一脚。

 

他在剧痛中晕了过去。

 

晕过去之前，他在余光中看到，那两个他曾经想要跟踪逃脱监狱的看守者，在黑暗的楼道尽头停住了脚步。

 

而在这个短暂的、充满痛苦的眩晕中，他迷迷糊糊地看到了他的光芒与太阳。

 

“亲爱的，你在想什么？”有人踩住了James胳膊断掉的地方，疼痛立刻逼出他的生理性泪水。

但他及时的咬住了嘴唇，阻止自己发出任何一声呜咽。

 

“不是个杀手吗？早知道他的数值被调得这么低，我就自己上了，何必跟你们分享。”踩住他断臂的人一边弯下腰来俯视他，一边对旁边的同伙们说着。

 

James狠狠看着他们，企图透过那些黑暗的斗篷看到他们的脸，看看他们脸上扭曲的神色，看看他们究竟真的是人类，还是一群恶魔。

 

然而他们每个人的脸都藏在阴影之下，就像一群肆意凌虐人间的死神。

 

“如果他的数值没被调低，你就会被他直接干死。我倒是很期待那一幕。”另一个“死神”轻松地笑了笑。

“闭嘴吧，反正他现在是我们的了。”

“你们想怎么玩？”

“死神”们开始七嘴八舌地讨论，他们都从各自的斗篷下面，用不同的目光看着被迫躺倒在地动弹不得的James，每一种目光都带着令人作呕的恶意与欲望。

 

“先来点血吧，这种地方，没有血真的不够带劲。”

“他不是已经流血了吗？他的头都被你踹破了。”

“他的血和真人一模一样……他们是不是所有器官都做得跟真人一模一样？不然也值不了这么多钱。”

“任何器官？嘿，听着，见点血可以，不要把他玩坏了好吗？我喜欢他，他长得挺漂亮。他有更多的‘用途’。”其中一个看守者淫笑了起来，James强迫自己在这样的笑声中不浑身颤抖。

另一个看守者在James身边蹲了下来，他一把捏住James的下巴，令他被迫松开了一直死死咬住嘴唇的牙齿。

“噢，你可真含蓄啊哥们儿。要我说，看着他那双嘴唇我都快射出来了。”大拇指划过James的唇，将他自己用牙齿咬破嘴唇渗出的血珠在唇上抹匀。

 

鲜红的唇色与James惨白的脸对比出一种诡异的美感。

 

“他妈的狗杂种，快给我滚开。”James忍不住从牙缝中嘶吼出一句话。他已经被折磨得声音沙哑不堪，像是破旧的拉风箱。

 

“原来你会说话？”对方愣了愣，然后猛地掐住James的脖子，狂躁地吼着：“那你为什么不叫？为什么不叫？事到如今你还幻想自己能像个硬汉一样？”

 

James无法呼吸，脸憋得通红。他不甘地盯着施暴者，甚至希望对方直接将他掐死——这样他就不用面对接下来或许更不堪忍受的施虐。

 

但那个人的手松了开来——另一个看守者阻止了他，毫无善意的。

 

“嘿，别过火。”那个人冷酷地说道，他看起来似乎像是这群人中的头儿，“这是公用玩具，你万一掐死了别人还怎么玩？”

 

James喘着粗气剧烈干咳，努力不去幻想他将会面对怎样的欺凌。

 

“我们已经够客气了，也耽误太长时间了。你不妨竖起耳朵听听，别的犯人是什么命运？”那名看守者一把抓起James半长的头发，迫使他抬起脖颈来面对自己。

 

“听着，你被做得挺火辣，我们不愿意弄坏你。你可以选择配合我们，这样大家都会很开心。当然，你也可以不配合，但我想你自己也明白，反抗也没什么用。你根本无法伤害到我们任何人。那样你只会更惨。”

 

James这才开始注意到，在离他或许并不算远的地方，一些事情正在发生。而以一个杀手的敏锐，他不难猜测到这些龌龊都是什么——有仿佛是在垂死挣扎般的惨叫声，几乎能隐隐闻到血浆的腥味；也有淫荡高亢的呻吟，两个人？三个人？或是一群人？不难猜出他们正在进行怎样的苟且。

 

意识到这一切，James的胃剧烈地收缩起来，他忍不住干呕了几声。

 

“别再装腔作势了小婊子。”看守者用力扯起他的衣领，令他半坐起来，“你自己脱，还是我们帮你脱？”

 

James浅色的眼睛盯着他看了半天，又将目光挪开去，逐个看向那些围在旁边的其他看守者们。

 

他们都在蠢蠢欲动，嗜血暴虐的气息几乎可以冲破那一件件暗沉的斗篷。

 

James扯了扯嘴角，露出一个难看的笑容：“一群肮脏的蛆虫。你们是在外面有多孬种，才跑到监狱里来治疗阳痿？”

 

“X你！”看守者头目一巴掌甩在James脸上，再度将他掀翻在地，“还是把你打残了再玩吧，你看起来喜欢被虐待！”

 

有人开始动手扒他的衣服，James眼冒金星，头痛欲裂，却仍在本能地拼命挣扎。但很快，他粗糙破旧的囚徒上衣被撕碎了，露出已经伤痕累累的身体，和左肩渗着血的绷带。

 

他左肩的伤口早就破裂了，失血令他嘴唇渐渐开始泛白。

 

看守者头目冷笑一声，将那包裹着左臂的绷带猛地扯开——布料连带着模糊的血肉脱离肉体，旧伤新伤一同破裂，血腥味顿时弥漫开来。

 

钻心的疼痛令James再也忍不住，他不顾一切地惨叫出声。

他拼命想要集中精力不失去意识，然而眼前掠过阵阵白光，他的双目渐渐开始失神。

 

他感觉身体开始逐渐发凉发麻，听力也开始下降，耳边充斥着像是进水了一般的朦胧噪音。

 

“或许我快死了吧？”James绝望地想，“或许死了更好，少受点罪。”

他只觉得自己的身体被人拽来拽去，然而此时此刻他连疼痛都有点感觉不到了，脑袋嗡嗡轰鸣着，眼前的事物都变成了浮光掠影，模糊一片。

 

直到他再次看到那抹金色。

 

“你可以熄灭我身上的火焰，但无法杀死我心中的太阳。”

 

一句诗歌仿佛是忽然飞来般的，突兀地出现在James几乎停转的脑海中。

 

“Steve？”他凝神，看着出现在眼前的一张脸。

 

金灿灿的头发恍若能照亮这座黑暗的监狱，蔚蓝色的清澈眸子正关切地凝视着他，印出James此刻一脸血污的面容。

 

然后他看见自己在那双眸子的倒影中轻轻笑了起来，带着伤痕与血渍。

 

“Steve，你怎么在这儿？”他听到自己这样说道，非常自然，好像不需要思考——他本来也没有在思考，他甚至都不知道自己为什么会说出这个名字。

 

对方拍了拍他的脸，仿佛是在确认他的意识是否清醒。

 

他听到不远处另一个声音传来：“他怎么样？”

 

他看到他的“Steve”回过头去，对那个声音的主人回答着：“失血过多，但暂时没有生命危险。我们已经宣布了他是我们的，按照规则，只要我们希望他活着，他就不会有事。”

 

James听不懂“Steve”在说什么，但是他忽然想起了自己的处境——监狱、逃跑、被抓、虐待……

 

他顿时慌了神，甚至都没有逻辑能力去判断究竟在他脑海中凭空出现的人名“Steve”究竟是怎么回事。他只是用力地扯了扯眼前这个金发蓝眼的“Steve”，喃喃不停地对他念叨着自己都不懂的话。

 

“Steve”皱着眉头听了一会儿，然后轻轻拍了拍他，安抚他的情绪：“好了，好了。听着，现在你没事了，我们会保证你的安全，你不如睡一会儿吧。”

 

虽然James并不认同“Steve”口中的“没事”与“安全”，但“睡一会儿吧”对于他来说是一个严格的指令。

 

他呆呆地看着那头明晃晃的金发，然后眨了眨眼睛，又渐渐合上，陷入休眠。

 

“好了吗？他睡着了？”Loki走了过来，看着已经在休眠状态中的人造人，“他这副模样可真是够凄惨的。”

 

Thor微微叹了口气，无奈地看向他的弟弟：“没想到你会想要我出手救人。”

 

“这个人造人看起来和别的人造人不太一样，我还挺顺眼的。而且我一贯讨厌那几个肮脏的、喜欢仗势欺人的小杂碎，让他们不开心，我就很开心。”Loki耸了耸肩，露出一个嫌恶的表情。

然后他像是又想起了什么，好奇地问：“他睡着之前一直在对你念叨什么？”

 

“我其实不太明白他的意思。可能是什么隐藏剧情？”Thor皱了皱眉头，“他一直在说：‘Steve，别管我了，快离开这儿……’”

 

“这就奇怪了。”Loki摊了摊手，“那么，谁是Steve？”

 

——————————

 

听到James那声令人心碎的惨叫后，Steve立刻判断方向，发疯般地向声源奔了过去。

 

他甚至远远看到了那个金发大个子和他黑色长发的同伴用武力阻止了那几个看守者对James施暴，并将他们赶了出去。

 

他一面庆幸着Bucky竟然能在极乐园的客户中遇到好心人，一面又心如刀绞地看到他的Bucky血肉模糊的躺在那，看起来虚弱得几乎快要死去。

 

而他绝对无法容忍Bucky再次死在自己面前。

 

他本该快步奔到Bucky面前，查看他的伤势、带走他、保护他——如果他没有被强行阻止的话。

 

“你在做什么，Steve Rogers？”Pierce的声音诡异地从Steve背后传来，令Steve咬牙顿在了原地。

 

Steve转过身来，冷静地看向Pierce：“如您所见，我在工作。我记得今晚工作人员可以参与进来是通过了您的批准的，Pierce先生。”

 

“你是在视察所有人造人？”Pierce笑了笑，看起来非常和蔼。他看起来漫不经心地说道：“还是在关照着其中一个人？”

 

Steve暗暗心惊，但他仍然努力保持着镇静：“人有偏心在所难免，毕竟James是我亲手制作的，他的每一寸肌肤，每一根头发丝，都是我……”

 

“行了，Steve，不用解释了。”Pierce向他靠拢过来，微笑着看着他，就仿佛真的只是一个公司领导在看喜爱的下属一般，“我非常理解你对James的偏爱，毕竟他与你关系匪浅。”

 

Steve捉摸着Pierce话中的暗示，不由得冒出冷汗。

 

但此时此刻，既然Pierce还没有挑明，那么或许他只是在试探。

 

“我不该自乱阵脚。”Steve暗暗告诉自己。

 

他耸了耸肩，假装没有听懂Pierce的隐意：“那么现在我想去查看一下James的状况了，他好像失血过多了，我认为他需要被及时修复。”

 

说罢，他转身欲走。

 

“等等！”Pierce再度叫停了他，声音也严厉起来，“Steve Rogers，公司不允许你这样做。身为研究员，你不可以对人造人拥有私人情感。现在就给我停下，James的后续剧情自然由那对游客说了算。”

 

Steve没有转身，他紧握拳头，微微侧过头：“如果我不同意呢？我可以辞职，James是我全权制作的，我可以带他走。”

 

“你想带他走？我没听错吧？”Pierce忽然哈哈大笑了起来，像是听见了什么举世无双的笑话。他甚至笑出了眼泪——他取下眼镜，掏出眼镜布好整以暇地擦了擦。

 

良久，他才继续说道：“对不起，只是这句话我很早以前就听过一次了……你想带他走？很遗憾，你办不到的。James是公司资产的一部分。”

 

Steve愤怒地转过身来：“我可以买下他。我是制作者，只需要向公司支付制作他的材料耗资。”

 

“Steve，你不明白。你根本不明白。”Pierce重新戴好眼睛，双手插兜，再次露出老狐狸般的微笑：“你也是公司的资产啊。”

 

Steve震惊地看向Pierce：“你在胡说八道什么？”

 

“你只是……被制作出来太久了，也太完美了。完美得你自己都不知道自己只是个人造人了。”Pierce走到Steve面前，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“安静地睡一会儿吧，Steve Rogers——神盾最精致、最完美、再也无法复制的初代人造人。”

 

SteveRogers瞪圆了眼睛惊愕地看着Pierce，然后应声倒下。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha不住员工宿舍，她今天遭遇了堵车，因此到达HYDRA大厦时匆匆忙忙压着时间线，勉强避免了迟到扣奖金的命运。

 

她一路风风火火的赶到办公室。

 

“Hey， Nat，早上好。”Steve正在低头看着什么，当Natasha走进房间，他一如既往地转过头来，对她微笑，招手示意，表情完美得恰到好处。然后他转回头去，继续低头看向自己的桌面。

 

“早上……好。”Natasha隐约觉得那里不对劲，她顿了顿，轻手轻脚绕到Steve背后，想看看他究竟在做什么。

 

结果他什么都没做——他在发呆，对着木质办公桌的纹理。他湛蓝的眼珠子直勾勾的瞪着木纹，好像那里藏着什么宝藏一样。

 

“我说，Steve！”Natasha用力在他眼前上下晃动手掌，企图打断他与桌面的联系，“你这是怎么了？你怎么没有去看Bucky？听说他在黑狱里被……”

 

“谁是Bucky？”Steve猛地站了起来，居高临下，严肃地看着Natasha——他很高大，整整比她高出一个头，很有压迫感。

 

Natasha惊愕地看着他，片刻后，小声说道：“James，我是指，你亲手制作的人造人，James。你不去修理一下他吗？听说他一身都是伤。”

 

“Oh，是的，他发生了什么？很糟糕吗？那我这就去修复他。”Steve抬起手腕看了看时间，微微皱眉，“算了，下午吧，现在我需要出门办点公事，中午回来。”

 

Natasha再次惊愕地看着他，迷惑不解：“你说什么？你从不耽误对James的……你怎么了，Steve，发生了什么？”

 

“我很好啊，怎么了？”Steve低头看了看自己的衣物，很整洁，没什么问题。他看了看Natasha，然后迅速的从柜子里取出大衣。

 

“那么，我出门了，下午见。”他穿上大衣的动作非常大，走路也很快，差点撞到Natasha。他飞快的出了门。

 

Natasha站在原地，听着Steve越走越远的沉重的脚步声。

 

她心中充满了疑惑，但知道自己马上就会得到答案——她的手心中紧紧攥着Steve刚刚利用大衣的遮挡塞给她的便签纸团。

 

——————————

 

“说吧，Steve，怎么回事？”Natasha坐在Steve的私人公寓中，环境温馨舒适，Steve把她照顾得很周到，但她仍然心急如焚——她知道，如果没有什么大事，以Steve的性格是绝对不会冒昧地邀请一位女士在午夜时分到他家中做客的。

 

更何况这个私人公寓是Steve的秘密住所，如果不是Steve的字条里注明了时间和地点，她不会想到这里已经归Steve所有。

 

“你是我和Bucky的朋友，对吗？”Steve看着捧着热咖啡的Natasha，忽然问道。

 

Natasha翻了个白眼：“咱们三个是上大学认识的，Steve Rogers，你失忆了吗？”

 

“我当然没有失忆。”Steve严肃地盯着她，“我其实永远都不会失忆，对吧？”

 

“你在说什么？”Natasha意识到了什么，她也开始严肃起来，她慢慢放下咖啡杯，凝视着Steve的脸，“有话直说吧Rogers，你知道了什么。”

 

Steve站起身来，来回踱步，像是在稳定自己的情绪。

最终，他还是在Natasha面前坐了下来。

 

“办公室里被Pierce安装了监控，昨晚装的。我今天一上班就发现了，但我不能拆掉那些摄像头和录音设备。”Steve皱着眉头，“以后咱们说话要小心了，我不能让Pierce发现我并没有被他格式化掉某些东西并重启成功。”

 

Natasha猛地瞪圆了眼睛，她现在开始庆幸她早早就将咖啡放到了安全的桌面上，不然此刻她这条价值不菲的裙子恐怕就报废了。

 

“你知道了……”她慌乱起来，“谁告诉你的？Pierce？天哪，他什么时候发现的？他为什么要告诉你……Bucky，Bucky怎么办，会不会有危险？”

 

“冷静！Nat，冷静！”Steve用力稳住她的肩膀，“Pierce把我当一枚棋子！现在我们暂时都很安全，他以为我已经被他重启了，他以为我不再记得和Bucky的一切……他想让我专心致志的当一名自以为是人类的研究员。”

 

Natasha大口喘着气，强迫自己冷静下来。她抓起咖啡杯，里面的黑色液体已经凉透了，她一饮而尽。

 

“现在轮到我问你。”Steve看了看空掉的杯子，又看了看眼前这名迷人的女士，然后紧紧皱起了眉头。

 

Natasha瞪着他，绿眼睛中全是复杂的情绪：“Steve，无论你知道了多少，我想你可能产生了误会，你……”

 

“Steve？Steve究竟是什么人？我真的拥有一个名字吗？还是说我能代表的其实只有脑子里芯片上的编码？”

 

金发男人语气平缓，但每句话都咄咄逼人。Natasha看的出来，他仍旧在竭力压抑着自己的怒气。

 

他们隔着茶几在静默的房间中互相瞪着，直到Natasha终于松下紧张对峙的肩膀，轻轻叹了一口气：“好吧，Rogers。至少你能把我约到这里，应该还算是信任我的吧。”

 

“我不知道还能信任谁。”Steve懊恼的用蓝眼睛瞅着她，眨都不眨，“毕竟我连自己的记忆都不能信任了。”

 

Natasha忽然怒从心起：“你总归还知道这是哪里吧？你总归还知道这是谁的公寓吧？你既然能把我约到这里来……你总归还是信任这间公寓的主人的吧？！”

 

提到公寓的主人，Steve不由得微微失神。

 

看着他的模样，Natasha略微安心，决定再接再厉。这一次，她没有使用疑问句，言辞犀利：“你现在明明知道你和Bucky的一切或许都只是被灌输在你脑子里的虚假记忆，可你还是信任Bucky……你仍然在设法保护他，哪怕你已经知道了他对你隐瞒你是一个人造人的事实！”

 

Steve不再看Natasha，他略微低垂眼睛，拧着眉心，看起来困惑至极：“我不知道怎么回事。逻辑告诉我一切都是虚假的，可是……可是我忍不住。”

 

他呆呆的看向自己的双手——那双手同样拥有细腻的指纹，与真正的人类一般无二。

 

“如果不是会被Pierce的操控指令影响，我真的无法确信自己不是人类。我明明和你们一模一样……那些被植入的记忆都那么鲜活，而感情也……我根本无法控制自己的感情。”

 

此刻的Steve不再像刚刚那样强硬，他金发蓬乱，那么大的块头，却将自己缩在沙发上看着自己的双手发呆，看上去像一头迷茫的、找不到归途的野兽。

 

“所以你一直是最完美的，Steve。不知道Pierce有没有告诉过你，你是无法复制、无可替代的人造人。”Natasha忍不住凑了过去，坐在了Steve身边。她想宽慰他，她是他的朋友，他们之间不应该隔着冷硬的茶几和重重误会。

 

“但我还是想重申一遍，或许你的绝大多数器官都是人造的，但你不仅仅只是人造人。”她将手放在他的肩头，真诚地说道，“至少对我和Bucky来说不是，你是我们的朋友，独一无二、绝无仅有。”

 

“不！我不是……”Steve将手肘撑在膝盖上，双手罩住额头，将自己的面容与表情埋在了手掌中。

 

“我的记忆是属于真正的‘SteveRogers’的，我不是他。我只是一个替代品，尽管我可能拥有他全部的记忆。”他低声说道，听起来有些苦闷。

 

Natasha略微惊讶，思考了几十秒后，她感觉自己抓住了Steve的一线情绪。

 

她思前想后，顺藤摸瓜，愈发确定自己判断的没错。

 

“亲爱的，你是在嫉妒吗？”Natasha低头看着遮住自己脸庞的Steve，忍不住嘴角有一点上扬，“你是不是以为……Bucky把你当做别人的替身？你认为你们之间的美好回忆都只是因为你窃取了别人的经历？”

 

“难道不是吗？”Steve的脸埋得更深了，他甚至开始用手掌挡住眼睛，“Nat，我不得不承认……我害怕了。而我上一次感觉到害怕，还是在那件事之后……我一觉醒来，你们告诉我Bucky已经……已经不在了。”

 

他说不下去了，声音有点哽咽。

 

Natasha没有催促他，她用力捏了捏他厚实的肩膀，企图给予他鼓励。而她理解Steve的那种情绪，因为她同样感同身受。

 

隔了好一会儿，Steve才继续说道：“我从小和他相依为命，一直以来，我们一起勾画出的所有未来都与彼此有关……当我以为失去他时，就好像整个世界破碎在我眼前……我想尽办法去复活他，也不过是想找回我的世界，再度拥有一个值得奋斗的未来。可是现在我才发现，自己拥有的一切都是别人的？原来我根本不是那个和Bucky从小一起长大、一起经历一切的人……我只是一个人造人？那我存在的意义是什么？我向何而死又为何而生？如果有一天我的内存都被抹杀，那么我还能算是存在过吗？Nat，我很恐惧，仿佛任何人都可以轻易抹消掉我存在过的痕迹。我恐怕已经陷入了迷潭，甚至找不到继续下去的意义。”

 

Steve用力揉乱了自己的金发，Natasha看着陷入混乱与绝望中的困兽，深深叹了一口气。

 

“你知道吗，Steve，这么多年来我第一次觉得你是个没救的傻瓜……噢，对不起，是第二次。”

 

Steve有点惊讶，他抬起脸来看向Natasha。Natasha发现他的眼睛有红色的血丝。

 

“傻瓜。”她说，“和Bucky一样傻。”

 

“我不该再继续瞒下去了。Steve，听好了，如果你能有幸在清醒状态扒开自己的头盖骨，没准儿能看到你骨头上有个龙飞凤舞的签名……没错，你这具躯体的制作人就是那么不靠谱，说不定他会在你头盖骨上写满一整份合同并且署名认证你是他的私人物品——是的，我就是指Bucky Barnes这个混蛋！Steve，我不知道你存在的意义是什么，那需要靠你自己琢磨。我只是知道你是因何而生的。”

 

Steve呆呆看着她上下飞快开合的红唇，依旧震惊在“他竟然是Bucky制作的”这条信息中。

 

“他亲手制作了你！给了你一副崭新的躯体！就像你后来也对他做的那样……是的，你们都是彻头彻尾的傻瓜。”Natasha微微笑了起来，“而他这么做，也是为了复活你。你的记忆欺骗了你什么？我想想啊……你的记忆是否告诉你，你在25岁之前都病弱得像一根豆芽菜，好像一撅就断？是的，没错，这是真的。然后呢？你25岁的时候生了一场重病，躺在医院人事不知整整半年，再次捡回性命后奇迹发生了，你因为‘高科技药物和实验性手术刺激了身体发育生长’，变成了一个身体强健的大个子？难道你就从来没有怀疑过这一点吗？你也是学这个的，难道Bucky胡扯什么你都能信？”

 

Steve瞪大了眼睛——是的，他竟然从没怀疑过这一点。当然，这也和他的主治医师有关，他记得那个人很特别，是个说一不二的权威，只有一只眼睛……

 

“事实上你那时候已经死亡了。”Natasha一边抛出重磅炸弹一边观察着他的反应——信息量越来越大，Steve几乎已经顾不上惊讶。

 

“Steve Rogers，你原装的身体几乎所有零件都死透了。而Bucky无法接受这一点，病急乱投医的情况下接受了Nick Fury的意见——是的，Fury就是你的主治医师。他们当时已经在进行一项秘密的人造人计划，而你是很完美的试验品，Bucky签字同意了这项计划，并利用你们的专业知识参与其中。”

 

“那么你……”

 

Natasha毫不犹豫的打断了Steve的质疑：“是的，事实上我早就是其中一员，比你们都早进入那个组织，Nick Fury是我的导师……当发现你已经脑死亡后，是我向Bucky推荐了这份计划。Steve，我们从来都没有认为换了一副身体后，你就不是你了。你还是我们的朋友，只是为了让你活下去，不得不为你更换一副更健康的身体罢了。你是人造人吗？是。但你是Steve Rogers吗？也是。为什么这两者不能共存呢？换一个角度思考，Bucky现在正在反过来经历你当年曾经历过的一切，你不是也不惜一切代价想要复活他吗？而你会认为他不是原来那个Bucky吗？你会只把他当做你朋友的替身吗？”

 

“我当然不……”

 

Natasha再次打断了他：“所以说你们都是傻瓜。现在是凌晨四点，请容我说完最后一段话就请放我去补个觉，毕竟明天我们还要在Pierce眼皮底下假装无所事事的上班。Steve，Nick Fury的秘密组织已经烟消云散，而你是唯一留下来的，最成功，也根本无法复制的人造人，你知道是为什么吗？”

 

Steve这次没有说话，他看着Natasha绿色的眼睛，安静的等待着答案。

 

“Bucky在你身上倾注了全部心血，就如同你现在对他一样。他是你的未来，反之亦然。但同样身为一个科学家，我不想说什么爱会令科学创造奇迹之类的鬼话——虽然有时候这是真的。”说到这里，她刻意的顿了顿，欣赏了Steve脸上的表情。

 

“我们当时都判断你已经死透了。可真是莫名其妙，你明明已经脑死亡，可有个器官却强韧的存活着，它显然一点都不想死，它的求生欲超过了任何科学领域的认知，是一个完完全全的奇迹。而每当Bucky抱着你的‘尸体’呼唤你的名字，它就跃动得更加用力……”

 

Steve脸色苍白，他用手覆上自己的胸膛，感受那个器官在他体内健康的跳动。

 

“那么，我要睡觉去了，SteveRogers。不，不用送我，我知道这套公寓的客房在哪儿。是的别那么惊讶，我知道这是Bucky的公寓，我早就来过这儿，在你确实还是个死人的时候。”Natasha打了个哈欠，起身走向客房关上门，把Steve一个人留在客厅里。

 

她还顺手关上了灯，客厅陷入一片黑暗。

 

她知道Steve现在需要这片黑暗，来好好消化一下所有信息。

 

忽然，她又再度将门打开，站在客房朦胧的灯光里看向黑暗中模糊不清的Steve的身影。

 

“其实还有最后一件科学解释不清的事，我想我还是应该告诉你。你那时候已经脑死亡了，无法用科学手段提取你大脑中的记忆了，所以你的记忆都是Bucky自己一个代码一个代码输入进去的。但是，我想你也应该知道，那么仓促的时间，人工灌输的记忆怎么可能鲜活得令你毫不起疑，而你应该有某些记忆连Bucky都不知道，那么你为什么会记得他们呢——迄今为止还没有任何科学表明人类的心脏拥有大脑的储存、思考与感知能力，但每当人类情感泛滥时，反应最强烈的永远是心脏。我或许不明白Bucky当时为什么毫不犹豫的将你的心脏保留下来，放在了你的新身体中，但我想这可能正是你身为一个人造人却完美无缺、无法复制的原因，同时也是Pierce没法将你彻底格式化的原因。你还有什么想问的吗？”

 

Steve站在黑暗中静静看着Natasha。

 

“那么第一次呢？”他忽然问道，“你第一次觉得我是傻瓜是什么时候？”

 

Natasha微微一愣，然后忽然笑了起来，她的笑声很迷人。

 

“当我发现你最完美无缺的那个器官，为一个人跳动不已的时候。”Natasha的嗓音带着一丝性感的沙哑，她慵懒地陈述着一个旁观者看到的事实：“你的心脏一直为同一个人跳动，直至死亡也无法停止——而你本人竟然一无所知。” 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Pierce抬起手腕看了看时间，已经很晚了。HYDRA大厦一片静谧，除了楼下的安保，其他员工都早就下班了，

 

Pierce轻轻呼出一口气，看了看还在荧光闪烁的电脑，摘下眼镜，一边在办公室来回踱步，一边按摩自己疲倦的眼周。

 

今夜月色不错，他慢慢停了下来，沐浴着月光的清辉开始欣赏美好夜色……这不由得令他想起许多年前的某个晚上。

 

Pierce掏出钥匙，打开办公桌最底层上锁的抽屉，取出一个老旧的皮质相框、一瓶红酒和两只高脚杯。

 

他将相框摆在桌上，看了看照片中两个并肩而立的人，然后开启酒瓶，将透亮的红色液缓缓倒入酒杯。他将其中一杯推到相框前，然后举起自己的那杯。

 

“今夜的月色很适合缅怀一下过往。一晃都这么多年了啊……老友。”Pierce对相框微笑举杯，就好像里面的两个年轻人能应和他一样。

 

“我期望的未来指日可待了。而你呢，老友？很遗憾，你早就没有未来了。”

 

Pierce抿着杯中的红酒，既像是在自言自语，又像是真的在倾诉什么。相框中的年轻人互相搂着对方的肩膀，笑得意气风发。

 

“我们本可以共同拥有这个未来，可你为什么要阻止我？当人造人越来越以假乱真时，他们就是最好的工具，我们是他们的掌控者，可以利用他们做到任何事……这个世界本可以是我们两个人的。你为什么背叛我？”

 

他凝视那张黑白老相片，凝视着冻结在旧时光中的两个人的亲密笑容。

 

“如果不除掉你和你手下所有人，我的秘密就会曝光，也得不到Rogers。要怪只能怪你自己，是你先背叛我的。你背叛了我们共同的理想，Nick Fury，我亲爱的老朋友。那些致命的榛仁是你应得的下场。”

 

Pierce陷入回忆，他想起Nick Fury的死——作为一位国宝级学术名人，Nick Fury当年因误食导致他严重过敏的榛仁而窒息死亡的消息曾刊登在许多报纸的头版头条。当然，也有人曾怀疑过Fury怎么会如此不小心，但警方未能查到任何有关证据，此事只好不了了之。

 

也正是同一年，Fury手下最重要的三名助手一同失踪。由于从事的是秘密项目，他们在Fury手下工作的时候只启用代号，没有留下与他们真实身份有关的任何有用的线索，因此警方只能将此案暂时封存。

 

但Pierce不同，他熟悉Nick Fury的几乎所有人生轨迹，可以抓到许多蛛丝马迹。毕竟人造人计划是他们两人一同开启的，只是他中途退出，脱密后走上仕途，放弃了知情权。

 

“可笑的是，你从不曾怀疑过我。”Pierce又抿下一口红酒，不知道为什么，他的味蕾品出一丝苦涩的余味。

 

“你的三个助手——Widow逃回了俄罗斯，算她走运。Winter死了，是的，我亲自安排的。就不给你过多描述他的死相有多惨了……死无全尸。然而最可笑的是你的Captain。”Pierce对着相片诡异地笑了笑，“Captain就是Steve Rogers，一个曾经病死在医院中的小个子。我一直都知道这件事，真可笑啊，你们竟然以为这是一个秘密？而我那么想得到他，他竟然自己送上门来了——你真的无法想象当我看到他的简历时的心情。”

 

“但他真的的是一个奇迹，他是完美的，一点人造人的痕迹都没有，真不知道你们是如何做到的。尤其是……”Pierce忽然顿了顿，然后大笑起来，像是想起了什么天大的笑话一般。

 

良久，他安静下来，手指摩挲、玩弄着红酒杯。

 

“Steve Rogers，他似乎拥有感情。我的意思是说，他的感情不是虚假的、被人为设定的程序。他似乎已经拥有自发的感情，而且无法控制自己。我有点怀疑他是不是爱上了自己亲手制作的人造人——当他站在我面前大声说要带走他的人造人的那一刻，你知道我想起了什么吗？”

 

Pierce盯着老相片中Nick Fury和自己的那两张年轻气盛的面容，将杯中残余的液体一饮而尽。

 

“我想起了你的Winter，对，就是死掉的那小子。我没见过他本人，但我永远会记得那个晚上。那晚的月色和今天一样清朗，我联络到他，让他交出Steve Rogers这个人造人。你猜他跟我说什么？”Pierce再次笑了起来，他笑得很厉害，眼角甚至闪烁着隐约的泪光。

 

“他说——‘Steve是我和老Fury制作的，Fury已经死了，他现在只属于我一个人。我不管你是什么人，但我不能把Steve交给你，我要带他走。’”

 

Pierce在月光下对老友年轻的面容摊了摊手：“可惜，无论是当年的Winter，还是现在的Rogers——他们谁也别想把谁带走。人造人一旦拥有自主的感情，就说明他们拥有了自我意识和欲望，那么他们就不会再能够被人类完全掌控——而我绝对不会允许这种事情发生。”

 

Pierce看向他的电脑屏幕，那上面还显示着他今天刚刚更新完成的、最新版本的《极乐园》游戏信息。

 

“我已经将Rogers重启过了，但仍旧不太放心。不过没关系，我会试探出Rogers的底线的……如果他真的爱上了他自己制作的人造人……”

 

Pierce顿了顿，没有继续说下去。他在办公桌面沉默的坐了一会儿，然后轻轻将相框和酒具归位。他整了整衣物，按下电脑的关机按钮，然后大步走出办公室，就像他从不曾在这个诡异的夜晚对着一张照片发表过任何独白一样。

 

——————————

 

“你需要我去扮演一名普通客人？”Steve有点惊讶的看着Pierce，摸不清Pierce的用意。

 

他本以为Pierce会在接下来的游戏版本中都限制他与Bucky接触的机会，所以当Pierce提出需要他来混入普通游客之中，全身心的把自己当做普通客人一样来享受这个游戏时，他警惕地皱起了眉头：“我认为这没什么必要。”

 

“当然有必要。”Pierce双手交叉放在桌上，露出真诚的笑容，“这样可以最直接的了解到玩家们真正的需求，以及第一时间找到游戏bug。Steve，你既细心又有耐心，是承担这份工作的最合适人选。”

 

Steve将信将疑的看着Pierce，想不出什么能拒绝的理由，于是他只好点头。

 

当天下午下班之前，Sam找到了他，递给他一叠资料。

 

“这是咱们的内部资料，Pierce让我转交给你的，说让你先熟悉一下游戏新版本。老伙计，你可真是幸运啊，能以玩家身份参与到这个项目中。要知道，那些玩家可都是花了大价钱的。”Sam一脸坏笑地拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“说实在的，我可真有点嫉妒你了。不过你要玩的节制啊，身体重要。”

 

Steve不明所以的打发走了Sam，开始独自一人在办公室翻阅资料。

 

资料的封面上只写了大标题：极乐园3.0：血宴。Steve翻开第一页，是新园区的构建简图，看起来似乎是一座巨大的花园迷宫，按比例来看，迷宫的每条道路都很宽阔，路边设有各种精美的景观植物、喷泉、甚至长餐桌、以及看起来像是供人小憩的软床。虽然是简图，仍旧看得出来所有设施都很奢华，应是造价不菲。

 

Steve有点惊讶，花费如此巨大的工程，是为了什么游戏内容而建造的？于是他翻开第二页的新版本简介：“玩家将会戴着面具参加花园迷宫的误会，在一整个夜晚尽情扮演德古拉的后裔。玩家将得到探索园区中的所有场景、捕食任意人类角色的权限。园区中所有人类角色（人造人）均无权限攻击任何玩家，并在脖颈皮下安置特殊血清囊体，囊体一旦被玩家的牙齿刺破，该血清将随血液流动迅速扩散至该名人造人全身，具有致幻与发情作用。同时，每名人造人的血浆都由高科技仿真制作，具备真实的人类血液成分，可供拥有特殊癖好的玩家吸食，提高‘血宴’版本资料片的真实性、可玩性及提高体验乐趣。”

 

Steve锁紧眉心飞快的翻阅后面的资料，那上面还详细的附录了人造血浆和特殊血清的化学方程式，用以证明其成分对人体无害等等。

 

Steve将资料攥在手中许久，然后一把揉皱了丢进垃圾桶。

 

自从《极乐园2.0：黑狱》版本结束后，除了将Bucky的胳膊复原，他已经很久没有接到对人造人进行身体检查的任务了。现在他才明白，原来这些人造人都被弄去安装这些该死的、肮脏的、可以令他们致幻和发情的血清囊体了。

 

他不由自主的联想到，Bucky一动不动地躺在那里，闭着眼睛，脖颈被那些冰冷的机械割开，将那该死的血清囊体塞进去与他的血管相连，然后像缝一个什么布偶一样将他的创口缝合、抹平。然后呢？然后他就会被清理干净，或许还会因为这次的版本内容而为他穿上一身漂亮点的、符合环境的华服，为他编织一个什么人类贵族的身份，再将他和其他人造人一起，残忍的丢进那座华丽的花园迷宫牢笼。然后，在他们一无所知的情况下，那些玩家扮演的吸血鬼们就会一拥而上，对这些手无缚鸡之力的人造人开始一场充满血腥味道的狩猎。

 

而这其中竟然还会有他自己的身影，这简直恶心至极。

 

Steve强迫自己冷静下来，不去被愤怒这种情绪所干扰。他努力在大脑中分析着Pierce让他参与其中的真正目的。

 

是的，真正想要吞食血液的变态能有多少呢？这次的游戏版本显然更倾向于让玩家们借由扮演吸血鬼的伪装来发泄情欲——假设Pierce已经确信他被重启成功，那么Pierce是否在试探他身为一个人造人的情欲指数？如果那超出了一个被设定好的范围……

 

Steve的手心开始微微出汗。他还不能确定Pierce掌握了他多少资料，资料中又是否记载了他被设定好的各种参数……而更为关键的是，他无法确定他对Bucky拥有多少情欲。

 

他离开办公室，飞快地往员工宿舍走。他已经在手机中开始寻找Natasha的号码——或许应该跟Natasha商量一下这件事，因为事实证明，Natasha在某些方面比他敏锐得多。

 

当Natasha点醒他的心后，他仔细思虑与分析过他与Bucky的关系——最终，他不得不承认，他们之间的感情确实远超于一般的友情，他知道那是一种爱，深沉、刻骨、旁人无法替代。但这份爱里究竟会有多少情欲掺杂其中呢？他从未仔细想过。

 

可是至少在他的记忆中——无论是Bucky曾为他输入的，还是他自己想起的——他们都不曾对彼此有过性方面的欲望。Bucky不是同性恋，他拥有过好几任性感漂亮的前女友，这其中甚至还包括他们共同的朋友Natasha。而Steve自己虽然没有正儿八经的谈过一场恋爱，却也对优秀的女性拥有过短暂的倾慕之情。

 

“所以应该不会有事。”Steve一边点击手机屏幕一边默默想着，“Pierce总不能把我的心脏掏出来，看看它是在为谁跳动吧？只要我不会一时冲动跑去睡了Bucky——天哪，这怎么可能……那么Pierce也试探不出什么。而且我还可以趁职责之便保护Bucky不被别的‘吸血鬼’侵犯，这其实是一举两得。”

 

Steve思前想后，觉得自己已经说服了自己，加之他想起Natasha下班前说她今晚和Clint有个约会。

 

“算了，既然没什么必要，还是不要打扰她了。”Steve将手机锁屏，放回了裤兜中。他现在只想赶紧回宿舍好好洗个澡休整一下，好去迎接明天晚上的《极乐园3.0：血宴》的正式运营。

 

毕竟，他需要保持体力——他还得在新版本中想方设法保护他的Bucky。

 

Steve没有想到的是，如果此时此刻10公里以外的Natasha得知他刚才自以为是的对自己分析的一切，一定会第三次认为他是一个无可救药的傻瓜。

 


	8. Chapter 8

**当前游戏版本3.0** **：极乐园：血宴**

 

Steve排着队，跟着客人们一起缓缓向入口进发。队伍很长，不同于上一个几乎都是男性的版本，这次的游戏内容显然也吸引了不少女性。所有人都穿着中世纪扮相的贵族服饰，戴着遮盖半边脸的华丽面具。

 

面具是一道心理防线，在这样一个游戏中，当你戴上面具，仿佛那条为所欲为的底线就会消失。

 

戴着面具的吸血鬼，和面具下人类的皮囊，究竟哪个才是更真实的自己？Steve麻木的看着这些此时此刻还衣冠楚楚的权贵们，心头忽然冒出这样一个疑问。正在胡思乱想之际，他的手机震动了起来。

 

“Nat？”Steve看了看前方离门口越来越近的队伍，对着手机低语，“我快要进去了，手机快不能使用了。”

 

“听着Steve，这次你必须听我的，你不能搞砸这一切！”Natasha的语气听起来非常焦急不安，“不要接近Bucky，明白吗？你根本就不了解你自己，Pierce一定会……”

 

一双手轻轻将Steve被推入游戏区域，听筒中立刻变成一串忙音。断线了。

 

“这位尊贵的先生，不好意思，游戏区域内会屏蔽外界信号，增进真实感与游戏体验。”Pierce笑容满面的看着Steve，仿佛丝毫没有认出面具下的他。

 

Steve用力捏紧手机，沉默的点了点头，决绝地踏进园区。

 

——————————

 

“我真的不明白你怎么会第二次来这里，弟弟。”Thor穿得像个中世纪的战士一样，与Loki窃窃私语。他孔武漂亮的肌肉令许多吸血鬼侧目。

 

“我以为你讨厌这个游戏。”Thor有点委屈的说。上一次他将《极乐园2.0：黑狱》的门票送给Loki当做礼物时，被对方狠狠嫌弃了一番。

 

“我确实很讨厌这个理念。”Loki与Thor在花园迷宫中随意散步，此时夜色还未降临，盛宴还未开启，玩家们处于“热身”阶段，三三两两的在这座巨大的迷宫中逐渐分散开来。

 

Loki挑剔地用鼻孔看着迷宫中的那些奢华布景：“我不喜欢这些棕榈和苹果树，看起来一点都不搭。还有这些矮灌木上点缀的是什么花？桃金娘？这是什么品味？没有黑玫瑰和百合还办什么吸血鬼的化装舞会？这个长桌上的冷餐也真是寒酸，我简直懒得多费唇舌……”

 

“那你为什么还要来？”Thor无奈地看着他的弟弟。

 

“只是好奇罢了。”Loki面无表情，“上次那个可怜的独臂囚犯，我想知道他口中念念不忘的‘Steve’是什么人。”

 

“拜托，我亲爱的弟弟，纽约市最起码就有成千上万个Steve！并不是所有家庭给孩子取的名字都会像咱俩这么独特。”Thor绕到被Loki百般嫌弃的餐桌前，挑挑拣拣，然后将一串晶莹剔透的紫葡萄提起来，一颗颗丢进自己嘴里。

 

“可没有一个是他口中那个人。”Loki不满的看着那串葡萄，“这里面一定有什么隐藏剧情，我必须搞清楚，否则这份好奇心会令我终日不安。”

 

Thor耸了耸肩，默默接受了Loki的强迫症。

 

当最后一颗葡萄被Thor嚼碎时，夜幕降临了，整座花园迷宫响起了宣布游戏开始的钟声，所有玩家都知道这意味着什么——那些可怜巴巴的、即将被猎食的人造人npc们苏醒了。

 

Loki一把拉起正将目光放在别的食物上的Thor：“快，这次我们一定要先找到那个叫James的可怜虫。”

 

“可他一定被重启过了，说不定这次他的剧情不会跟什么Steve有关。”Thor恋恋不舍的看着冷餐桌上的脆皮炙乳鸽和酸奶油黄桃布丁。

 

“那不一样……直觉告诉我这其中一定有问题。”Loki拽着Thor向迷宫深处走去。

 

——————————

 

“别怕，Colin，我在这里。”James安抚着他的弟弟，那男孩被今晚诡异的夜色和远方时不时传来的若有似无的尖叫声吓得脸色发白，却还强撑着假装自己不害怕。

 

记忆告诉James，他与Colin是Stan子爵家的孩子，他们在这座花园中与随从们走散了，并且迷了路。作为大哥哥，他必须保护他15岁的弟弟。尽管夜色漆黑得不带善意，他们现在也只能选择向花园深处前行。

 

又是一声凄厉的尖叫声，Colin不由自主顿在原地。

 

James只好回转过来，低头看着他。

 

Colin才15岁，发育得很不好，身形瘦小脸色苍白，因此James作为年长十多岁的大哥哥，非常心疼和照顾他。

 

看着James关切的眼神，Colin有些倔强地露出男子汉的表情：“不，我没事James。我可以的，我不害怕……只是刚才把脚扭了，我需要休息几分钟。”

 

“嘿，听着，你不会有事的，我答应你，好吗？”James扣住他的肩膀，鼓励地捏了捏，“要不要看看我的肌肉？我会保护你的。当然，我相信你自己也能保护自己。”

 

Colin抬起头来看向他的哥哥，为了不让James担心，他挤出一个勉强的笑容。

 

这个画面忽然有点模糊起来，James微微皱眉看着眼前的Colin，总觉得在哪里见过这种情形，Colin的身形与什么人重叠了起来……这令他有一点头晕。

 

他努力定了定心神，非常自然的开口道：“你知道的，我总是会陪你……陪你到……”

 

“James，你还好吧？”Colin费力地撑住突然之间有些摇摇欲坠的哥哥。James身形高大健壮，他感觉很吃力。

 

“不……我没什么……”James使劲摇了摇头，用力眨眼，等到眼前的世界再度清晰起来，他做了几个深呼吸。

 

“我们走吧。”他牵起Colin的手，深一脚浅一脚的朝着月亮能够照耀到的方向走去。

 

人类始终是趋光的，同时也是群居动物，因此当James和Colin在巨大的迷宫中兜兜转转，终于发现前面不远的地方有明亮的灯火并且人声鼎沸时，他们以为自己得救了。他们迅速的向那片区域移动，饥肠辘辘的Colin甚至几乎能闻到食物的香气。

 

“等等！”在已经非常接近聚会的地方，James忽然停下来了脚步。他猛地拉住Colin的胳膊：“别过去！这不太对劲！”

“James！那边人很多！而且我有点饿了……”Colin被他拽得打了个趔趄，他回过头来，有点委屈的看着他的哥哥。

James站在原地，闭上眼睛，用力呼吸着夜风中带着一丝凉意的空气。

 

多么熟悉、残忍的味道……不知为何，他总觉得自己曾被这种气味浸泡全身，他对它如此敏感，又如此恐惧。James深深知道，与这种味道沾染上，从来都不会是什么好事——血的腥甜气息。

 

“听着，亲爱的，我们必须离开这……”James低语，他的声音情不自禁带着一丝颤抖，但他希望他的弟弟没有发现这一点——毕竟他还要保护他，他希望在Colin眼中，自己是强大并值得信任的。

 

但他不愿意告诉Colin需要离开的原因，他不想让15岁的Colin与血和死亡沾上任何关系。

 

“为什么？”Colin疑惑地盯着James——他严肃得令他陌生。虽然内心纠结，但片刻后Colin还是乖乖妥协：“好吧James，就听你的。”

 

“宝贝儿们，你们这是要去哪里？不坐下来一起喝杯酒，吃个简餐吗？”一个声音从背后传来，James和Colin慌乱的回头看去，只见几个戴着面具的古怪的人已经发现了他们，正在向他们靠拢。

 

“不，不必了，先生们。”James牢牢将Colin护于身后，他深深呼吸，“我们只是路过，还要赶路，就不打扰各位的雅兴了。”

 

这份拒绝显然没起到任何效果，几个人将他们团团围住。

 

“可我们在邀请你们。”其中一个开口说道，他半张面具下的脸看不见什么表情，但James分明看见他舔了舔嘴唇。

 

他们每个人的嘴唇都很红，像是涂抹了血迹一般。

 

“或许该让你们知道，你们其实无权拒绝。”几个人都轻轻笑了起来，他们透过面具上下打量着James和Colin，在月光下露出森森白牙，James意识到他们身上萦绕着血腥的气息。

 

James搂紧Colin——可怜的男孩也觉察到了危险，他不由自主地开始发抖，这令James心头涌起一股愤怒：“先生们，或许你们没有搞清状况，我是Stan子爵家的James，如果你们有什么需求可以尽管开口，我安全到家后一定会将金币送来，决不食言。但现在，我和我的弟弟身上都没有什么值得觊觎的财物，请放过我们一码。”

 

几个人一愣，互相看了看，然后同时哈哈大笑起来。

 

“嘿，听见了吗？这小子在跟我们讨价还价。”

“他真的还根本闹不清状况呢，这些npc真是傻的可以！”

“别废话了，干点正事儿吧！”

 

James听不懂他们在说什么，只觉得手臂一空，耳畔传来Colin惊恐的呼喊。

 

“James！James！救我！”Colin被一个戴面具的人勒住脖子抱在怀里，他拼命挣扎，两腿乱蹬，但根本使不上力气。

 

“放开他！别逼我！”James用力握紧了拳头。

 

抱住Colin的人对James邪恶的笑了笑，没有给他任何反应的时间，低头一口咬住了Colin细嫩的脖子——血花飞溅，Colin尖声惨叫起来，他的大眼睛中写满了惊恐。

 

“你们是恶魔！放开他！！！”James发出一声怒吼，飞身扑上前去，用力去掰那只吸血鬼的胳膊。但他怎么也掰不开，那只吸血鬼吮了几口Colin脖颈中的鲜血，抬起脸来，带着一嘴Colin的鲜血，示威一般看向James。而Colin在他怀中无意识的剧烈颤抖，那双蓝眼睛逐渐开始失神。

 

“放开他放开他放开他！！！”James双眼通红，几乎要与这只吸血鬼拼命，但其余的吸血鬼们非常轻易就制服了他，令他动弹不得。

 

“好好看看你的弟弟是怎么侍奉主人的。”其中一只吸血鬼一脚踹在James的小腿上，James猝不及防的跪在地上。

 

惊惧与愤怒令James浑身剧烈抖动，他试图爬起来反抗，但完全挣不开压着他肩膀的吸血鬼的力量。

 

一只吸血鬼从后面狠狠拽起他半长的棕色头发，迫使他抬头看着他已两眼无神、脖颈中鲜血横流的弟弟。

 

“Colin……Colin……”James从牙缝中呼唤着弟弟的名字，他被迫仰着头，绿色的眼睛紧紧盯着弟弟惨白的面容，“对不起，没能保护好你，对不起……”

 

屈辱与愤恨令James咬破了嘴唇，他开始无比憎恨此时此刻无能为力的自己，泪水从他的眼角溢了出来。

 

“你弟弟还没死呢，不用哭丧！”他身后的吸血鬼再度拽了拽他的头发，“他马上就会很开心了，你可不用操心他！”

 

像是在印证他的话一般，Colin刚才还委顿在地的身体开始扭动起来，他一贯苍白的脸色逐渐开始红润——越来越红润，不正常的红润。

 

“游戏才刚刚开始。”怀抱着Colin的吸血鬼笑了笑，再度低头开始吸吮Colin的脖子——已经不是在吸食血液了，他只是在舔吮男孩年轻滑嫩的肌肤，用一种色情的姿态。

 

Colin看起来完全神志不清，他发出一声难耐的呻吟，身体完全瘫软在了吸血鬼怀中。

 

“他才15岁！你怎么能！”James再度爆发出悲愤的哀鸣，他拼命挣扎，完全不顾被扯住头发带给他的痛苦，“你对他做了什么！快放开他！”

 

“嘿，别这么激动，我还没开始真正‘做什么’呢。当然，我很快就……”那只吸血鬼将Colin瘦弱的身躯抱了起来，手伸进男孩的衬衣，然后一路向下……

 

Colin一丝一毫的反抗都没有，看起来像是半昏半醒，眯着眼睛低喘。

 

“狗娘养的混蛋！该死的变态杂种！放开我弟弟！”James嘴里绝望的吼出他一辈子知道的所有脏话，但他明白，这些咒骂毫无用处。

 

“你不用着急。”他身后的吸血鬼故意在他耳边吹着热气，他甚至伸出舌头舔了舔James的耳垂，“马上就轮到你。”

 

身边所有吸血鬼都嚣张地大声笑了起来，James的胃部剧烈翻涌，吸血鬼的碰触令他浑身冷汗涔涔。

 

那只吸血鬼轻轻蹭着James的耳垂，然后略微扒开他的衬衣领口，湿热的气息喷吐在他的颈窝中。James僵硬的半跪在地上，屈辱与恐惧令他大脑一片空白。

 

当感受到了吸血鬼的牙齿已经开始轻轻刺破他脖子上的皮肤时……他绝望的闭上眼睛，希望自己此时此刻已经是一个死人，这样他就不必被迫听到Colin的呻吟声，也不必遭受接下来的一切……

 

忽然，“嘭”的一声，随之而来的是几个人的惊呼声，然后脖子上一松，失去钳制力后，James的身体向前方倒去，但他立刻睁开眼睛，稳住了身形。

 

“对小孩子下手？Kent，你果然是个恶心的恋童癖。”Loki嫌恶的看着已经被Thor打倒在一边的Kent，“用不用我给你Daddy打个电话，揭发一下上个月纽约某件恶心的娈童案和你有什么样的关系？”

 

“Loki……是你，对不对。”Kent擦了擦嘴角的血迹，看着对面的人那头标志性的黑色长发，狠狠说道，“这只是个游戏，你管的可真宽。那边还有一群人在开群（防屏蔽）交party，怎么不见你去管管？”

 

“大名鼎鼎的Loki，和Thor。”本来几乎就要咬破James脖子的吸血鬼也开了口，他看起来对Loki和Thor有点忌惮，但也为被打断了的好事感到烦躁，“我从来不知道你们俩是圣母心肠。”

 

“圣母？别拿这个词恶心我。我没那么闲。”Loki缓缓摘下面具，理了理发型，然后不耐烦地盯着他，就像是在看一条厕所里的蛆虫，“既然都认出了我，那么我就不戴这玩意了，真是麻烦又碍眼的道具……Maurice，带着你的人滚蛋。”

 

Maurice 愤怒的看向Thor，似乎想让他管教一下弟弟。但Thor也摘下面具，露出他英挺如天神般的面容。他用明亮的蓝眼睛扫视了一圈：“我不想废话，这兄弟俩属于我和Loki了，在我动手之前，给你们一分钟时间滚开这里。”

 

“没有这个规矩！”Maurice不甘示弱，“那孩子已经被我们的人咬了，按规则他属于我们了。”

 

“我说了，他只是个孩子！”Loki墨绿色的眼睛中仿佛燃着熊熊火焰，“我讨厌恶心的恋童癖。快点滚，我会让这孩子清醒过来。”

 

“那么这小子……”Maurice看向James——后者已经奔到了他的弟弟身旁，用自己冰凉的手轻拍弟弟的脸，企图唤醒他的神智。

 

“哦？你对他还有什么念想？就因为他还没被咬过？”Loki看了看还未甘心的Maurice，又看了看James。

 

他忽然闪身过去，毫无预兆的抱住了James的脖子，飞快地用牙齿刺破了他的脖颈。

 

除了人事不知的Colin，所有人都发出了惊呼。James瞪大了眼睛，露出难以置信的表情——他本认为这个半路杀出来救了他们的“吸血鬼”不会做出这样的事。

 

 “现在死心了？滚吧。”Loki从James流血的脖颈上抬起头来，不耐烦地看向Maurice。

 

“Thor，你弟弟真他妈是个变态。”Maurice朝地上啐了一口，带着他的同伙向迷宫另一个方向走去——时间尚早，他们还有机会去找别的猎物。

 

“Loki！你在胡闹什么？！”Thor有点生气地看着自己胡作非为的弟弟——他甚至还搂着James的脖颈在阴郁的笑。

 

“噢，不，你误会了，我亲爱的哥哥。”Loki抬起头看向Thor，“只是想赶走碍眼的蛆虫罢了。我可没想把他怎么样，或许我们能找到办法让他们兄弟俩都不要发情……”

 

“嗯……”James忽然发出一声低吟，他的体温开始上升，本来清澈的浅绿色瞳孔中逐渐蒙上一层水汽。

 

“噢，糟糕……”Loki一下子松开James逐渐开始发烫的身体，这令James软软地滑倒在Colin身边。

 

“现在怎么办？”Loki无奈的看向他的哥哥，“我真不是故意的想看他发情的。”

 

Thor走上前去，正准备将手搭James额头上测量一下体温——

 

“住手！放开他！”耳边传来暴喝。

 

Thor和Loki同时转头，看到一个金色短发的男人正狂奔过来。

 

兄弟俩惊讶地对视了一眼，同时开口：“你是谁？”

 

“天哪！你们对他做了什么？！”金发男人飞快的冲到James面前，愤怒的瞪着Thor和Loki，然后又像是想起了什么，带着点疑惑问道，“等等，你们不是……黑狱里救过他的那两个人……这到底怎么回事？”

 

Loki看着金发男人的焦急表情，忽然之间福至心灵、豁然开朗。他试探性地询问：“Steve？”

 

Steve一愣，思来想去，并不记得自己认识这两个人，但他还是谨慎的微微点头：“是，我是叫Steve，你们怎么知道……”

 

“Steve……Steve……”躺在地上的James的喃喃自语打断了Steve的质疑。Steve赶紧扭头看向他的挚友——面色潮红，浑身热汗淋漓，James的眼睛无意识的看向夜空，嘴里不断念叨着Steve的名字，脖颈上残存的血迹本来就尚未干涸，此时又被他的体温蒸得粘稠起来。

 

“你们咬了他？！”Steve摸了摸James的脖颈，带着一手鲜血愤怒的转过头来瞪着两兄弟，看起来像一头被人侵犯了地盘的、暴怒的雄狮。

 

“嘿，那是为了救他！不然他早就被别的吸血鬼吃了！”Thor连忙将Loki护在身后，Loki倒是一点危机感都没有，他在Thor身后好奇的打量着Steve和James。

 

Steve似乎是思考了两秒钟，然后当机立断的抱起James：“好吧，暂且相信。这个男孩就交给你们了，我现在必须带James走！”

 

“你等等！你不能就这样……”Thor试图阻止他，却被Loki拉住了。

 

兄弟俩看着Steve架起瘫软的James迅速消失在迷宫的拐角，甚至有点怀疑他是不是拥有四倍速度的超人。

 

“干嘛拉住我？”Thor不解地摊了摊手，“你不是想知道他们之间的剧情吗？”

 

“没什么。”Loki忍不住牵起唇角，“有一些事，我想我已经猜到了。”

 

那绝对不是一个普通的人造人……Loki心中默默的想，从《黑狱》到《血宴》，这个人造人的游戏剧情一直都是一副饱受欺凌、苦大仇深的样子，从来都没有笑过。可是就在刚刚，他明明已经被咬了，发情了，神志不清的情况下，却在看到Steve的一瞬间露出了一个毫无杂念的笑容……

 

Loki隐约猜到了这个笑容的原因，虽然他内心深处有点不敢相信人造人会对人类拥有感情这种事……但他也根本不想跟Thor讨论他的猜测。

 

“Thor这个白痴不会理解的。”Loki暗暗腹诽，“他根本不懂感情。”

 


	9. Chapter 9

非常明确地从几十个岔路中都选择了正确方向后，Steve终于如愿走到了迷宫最深处。

 

他自信如果没有提前看过地图，能找到这里的几率非常小——也就是说，他和James在这里会很安全。

 

这里位于整个花园迷宫服的最中心，可能是设计人员也预计到，不会有多少游客是专门为了玩迷宫才花大价钱跑来体验《血宴》，因此相对于迷宫其他地方的奢华与周到，这最中央的布景倒是简约——没有长椅、餐桌或软床，只有一块宽敞的、毛茸茸的草坪，以及一棵标志着中心的参天大树。

 

Steve气喘吁吁地将几乎走不动路的James放在草坪上，James立刻意识模糊地瘫倒在地，大口大口喘着粗气，呼吸和皮肤越来越灼热。

 

“该死的，我应该顺路带一些冰水过来的……”Steve懊恼极了，“现在可怎么办。”

 

他情急冲动之下，一心只想着把Bucky带走，但要怎么解决他体内的血清？他并没有考虑周到。

 

Steve俯身观察James——他脸色潮红，呼吸急促，双眼半睁着，不知是不是因为发热的缘故，眼睛中水汽很盛，像含着眼泪一般。他在盯着他看。

 

Steve发现，James在盯着他看，用一种他读不懂的眼神。

 

“Steve……Steve……”James盯着Steve，从他干燥得有点起皮的嘴唇中不断嗫嚅着Steve的名字。

 

“我在，Bucky，我在这里。”Steve情不自禁摸了摸他的脸——烫得惊人。

 

“Bucky，你这样下去不行。”他有点焦急地说，“我去给你找点凉水降温，这里很安全，你等我。”

 

他轻轻拍了拍James的脸，转身准备离去——

 

“不，别走。”

 

James拉住了他的手。James此刻的手非常热，而且还在发抖。但他死死拉住了他，用他在血清折磨下仅剩下的所有力气。

 

“Bucky……”Steve不知所措地看着他的挚友，“Bucky，听着，你现在需要……”

 

“我需要你。”James虚弱地躺在草地上，用那双盈满水汽的浅绿色眸子盯着他，“我只需要你。”

 

Steve完完全全楞在原地。他不知道该怎么办，潜意识在告诉他，这是错误的，或许会酿成大祸——但他还是待在原地，他的双腿似乎不允许他离开James。

 

“太热了，我很难受……”James开始解自己的衬衫纽扣，一颗、两颗……

 

他领口下的肌肤露了出来，血清所导致的高热令他从锁骨到胸口一片粉红。他还在继续解自己的纽扣，一边发出耐人寻味的低喘声。Steve无法自控地顺着他衬衫逐渐扩大的开口而向下看去，James的乳尖挺立着，胸肌和腹肌随着他的低喘上下起伏……

 

这副躯体明明是他亲手制作的，但他从未像此刻这般无法挪开视线。

 

衬衫已经彻底解开，James没有停止，他已经将右手伸向自己裤腰上的纽扣……

 

“不……”Steve猛地抓住James的手，他紧紧皱着眉头，“Bucky，我们不能……”

 

James困惑的看着他，然后试图把右手从Steve手中挣扎出来。但是他失败了，他现在没什么力气，而Steve比他力气大多了。

 

“太难受了……我喘不上气……”James轻轻说道，低沉的声线在情欲驱使下发出几乎像是撒娇一般的声音。

 

Steve觉得自己的心脏快要跳出胸口，如果有镜子的话，他或许就能发现，自己的脸几乎比James的还要通红。

 

“不，我不能……”他痛苦地摇了摇头，像是想说服自己，又像是在同自己的理智天人交战。

 

James忽然伸出左手，用力拽住他的领子，将他的头拉得俯低下来——这令他们的脸离得很近很近……太近了，他们四目相对，都从对方的瞳孔中看到了自己充满情欲的脸，他们的呼吸喷洒在对方的脸上，潮湿、灼热。

 

“这太难受了，帮帮我。”James毫无理智，完全沉浸在血清的效果中，他几乎双目都无法聚焦，却下意识的看着Steve近距离的英俊的脸，舔了舔自己干燥的唇。

 

他或许根本不知道自己现在究竟在说什么、做什么，但他喃喃的乞求声对Steve剩余不多的理智进行了致命一击——“Steve……我要你……”

 

——————————

 

有人在吻他，轻柔地、绵密地。对方的薄唇先是轻轻摩擦过他的，然后又伸出舌尖，一点点舔舐他干燥、渴水的嘴唇，缠绵至极。

 

一个竭力压抑欲望的吻，一个那样小心翼翼的吻，仿佛在吻全世界最珍贵的宝物。

 

第一次，第一次你想亲吻一个人，是在什么时候？

James不明白自己的脑海中为什么会冒出这样一个问题，但他眼前立刻浮现了一片天空。

 

蔚蓝色、美丽、纯净的天空，神奇的是，James在这片天空中看到了自己——熟悉又陌生的自己，经历着他似乎从未经历过，却又历历在目的人生。

 

他忽然明白了，原来那不是天空，那是一双眼睛……那双眼睛中只有James一个人，他从童年时期到长大成人的所有泪水与笑容、失意与得意，懦弱与勇敢……他的一切，全都倒映在那双眼睛里。

 

而只有他自己知道，自己是多么想要亲吻那双眼睛。

 

没有什么第一次，是每一次——每当他看到这双眼睛，他都渴望着一个吻。

 

他希望这双眼睛中永远都只有自己一个人。他希望这双眼睛的主人也像自己一样，偷偷地、怯懦地、却又迫切地渴望彼此的亲吻。

 

James张开唇，他太热、太渴了，不能满足于这样的浅尝辄止，他需要更多。

 

他喘息着，伸出舌头，大胆地顶开对方的唇齿。感受到对方呼吸一滞，James情不自禁地轻笑一声，然后扣住蓝眼睛的后颈，防止对方的逃离，将他的头更深的压向自己的——这样他就能给对方更深的吻。他太需要解渴了，他与对方唇齿相依，用舌尖描绘着他的口腔，纠缠他的舌头，贪婪地吮吸他的津液，仿佛这样就能稍微缓解自己的燥热不安。

 

但这不仅于事无补，反而是在饮鸩止渴。

 

James知道自己该怎么做，他知道自己可能从青涩的少年时期就想要这么做了……他一直以来对挚友最隐秘、最无法启齿的下流欲望……

 

而他知道时机到了，因为他们正紧紧拥抱在一起接吻，不仅仅是他们的嘴唇像渴水的鱼一般离不开彼此……他们的下半身也早就挺立起来。

 

James一边继续着无法停歇的亲吻，一边将手探进Steve的裤链，然后一把握住。

 

Steve猛地吸了一口气，情不自禁的呻吟出声。紧接着，他的脑中轰然作响——他再次意识到了自己在和挚友做什么……

 

“Bucky……”他在挚友激烈的索吻中艰难地吐出对方的名字，“我……”

 

“闭嘴。”James不耐烦的狠狠咬了他的嘴唇一口，然后一边难耐的挺着自己的阴茎摩擦他的身体，一边握住他的阴茎，轻轻揉捏起来。

 

理智的堤坝轰然倒塌，情欲的潮水铺天盖地席卷而来。

 

“去他妈的理智。”Steve深深呼出一口气，“就算这样下去马上世界末日……”

 

他稍微起身，一把抓住James还在他下身肆虐的手。

 

James有点惊讶的看向他，他用身体蹭着他，脸上写满了求欢的欲望。

 

“Bucky……”Steve深深看着他，晴空般的眼眸在漫天星光下变成了大海般深邃的蓝。

 

“我不确定等你彻底清醒过来，是否会怪我趁人之危。”Steve抚摸着他的脸、他脖颈上的伤痕、他的锁骨，他的胸肌……他的手停留在他的乳尖，轻轻拨弄，揉搓。

 

James半闭着眼睛呻吟起来，他用力向Steve挺着自己的下半身，渴求更多的快慰。

 

“可是，Bucky，你知道我是谁吗？”Steve低下头去，啧啧亲吻James的乳肉，用舌尖挑逗James的乳尖，在James难耐的喘息中，将他的乳头舔弄得充血成湿润的深红色。

 

看着欲火焚身的James，Steve也急躁起来，他飞快扯掉彼此的衣物，发现James已经溢出一些晶莹的前液。

 

现在，他们彼此都坦诚相对了。他压上James的身体，拥抱他，感受他炙热的体温，与自己一样几乎要燃烧起来。

 

他将两人早已硬挺无比的阴茎握在一起揉捏、上下撸动，James微微张开嘴唇大口粗喘，眼神失焦、满是情欲，他下意识地紧紧抓住Steve的肩膀，就好像一旦松手就会失去他一般。

 

Steve低头吻他脖颈上的伤口，他一边将那些已经干涸的、腥甜的血渍舔干净，一边轻轻向James的后穴中刺入一根手指，将两人的前液一同涂抹进去。

 

感受到异物的进入，James立刻紧张地绷紧了全身的肌肉。

 

Steve不断亲吻他的敏感带，从耳后吻到脖颈、胸口。他抚摸他散乱的半长头发，令他又逐渐放松下来。

 

他抬起James的一条腿，一边按摩一边帮他扩张到三根手指时，感觉James虽然还是咬得很紧，但应该已经可以接纳他。

 

他欺身上前，用自己的下身顶在James的穴口，舌尖描摹他的耳廓，这令James浑身颤抖，他情不自禁的向后仰起头小声呻吟起来，后穴伸缩着，溢出股股热潮，渴望着Steve的进入。

 

Steve耐心地将他的呻吟一一吻去。

 

“看着我，Bucky。”他抬起James的后颈，强迫他迷蒙的双眼面对自己，“看着我，回答我，我是谁？”

 

James剧烈的呼吸着，每一次粗喘都带动自己的乳尖与对方的摩擦。他努力聚焦眼神，试图冲破被情欲侵蚀的大脑，回答对方的问题。

 

“Steve……”他眼前水雾朦胧，却能看到那双蓝眼睛——他熟悉的蓝眼睛，他深爱的蓝眼睛。

 

“你是Steve……”James自己都不知道为何自己会说出这样一个名字，但盯着那样一双眼睛，他情不自禁地展开了一个如同少年时期般无忧无虑的笑容。

 

Steve看着微笑着念出自己名字的James，心口涌上万般柔情与一丝尖锐的刺痛——他太怀念Bucky的笑容，活生生的Bucky，认识他的Bucky，总是对他微笑的Bucky……

 

尽管他不认为Bucky是真的认出了他。

 

他吻向他的唇，下身用力向下一沉——

 

“啊……Steve……”James发出半是痛苦半是满足的呻吟，他紧紧抱住Steve的脖子，十分主动地抬起双腿，渴望对方的深入。

 

James内壁的紧致与滚烫令Steve几乎疯狂，他完全无法控制自己温柔以对。他抬起James的双腿，直接用力贯穿了他，然后像是要把他钉在草地上一般大力冲撞起来——他知道这会令他疼痛，而他又何尝不是跟他一样疼痛……在他的心口，永远挥之不去曾失去Bucky的钝痛。

 

“你是我的，Bucky。你必须要认得我！”他恶狠狠地要着对方，要着这个迷迷糊糊喊着他的名字，却根本不认识他的Bucky。他一边大力抽送一边啃吻、揉捏他的身体，在他身上留下一个个粉紫的痕迹，好像这样就能宣誓他的占有与主权。

 

“Steve……啊，Steve……我是你的……”James的呻吟声逐渐变大，Steve自身的重量加上挺进的力度令他几乎喘不上气，从未被进入过的括约肌如撕裂般疼痛，但那被填充的满足感无法描绘，前列腺不断迎来剧烈的摩擦与挤压，这份快感令他无法自控的嘶鸣与颤抖。

 

随着对方不断变换角度的凶猛抽送与狂风暴雨般的吻，痛苦与快感的叠加令James觉得自己几乎快要晕过去，而身体内不断深入的硬挺总是将他从昏厥的边缘拉回来。

 

他的脑海中开始不断闪现出片片白光，一些从未见过的生活片段如小剧场般轮番上演，每个片段中似乎都有此时此刻在他身上驰骋着的蓝眼睛的身影。他皱着眉头在他身上挥洒汗水， 他充满情欲、眷恋却又带着几分痛苦与自责的眼神，他越是深入地贯穿他，就越令他不断的想起他。

 

他金色的短发有夏日里阳光的味道，他把脸埋在他的脖颈，贪婪的嗅着这份温暖，这会令莫名安心。他们的汗水与汗水融合在一起，体液与体液融合在一起，亲吻与亲吻融合在一起，气息与气息融合在一起，目光与目光融合在一起……

 

他认得这个人，他想。他们远不是此时此刻才水乳交融的……这个人早就和他的生命融合在一起了，他不该忘记他的。他怎么可能忘记他呢？

 

他怎么会允许自己的生命中可以剔除掉他？

 

他情不自禁抬起手臂，抚上那双蓝眼睛，试图抚平他深刻纠结的眉心。这个动作令蓝眼睛疯狂的占有顿了顿。

 

“我认得你。”James回忆着那些从未见过的片段，那些片段中的蓝眼睛或许身形瘦小，却依然与眼前这个人微妙的叠合在一起。

 

“我真的认得你。”James不知道自己为什么会哽咽，或许是因为之前太过疯狂的呻吟令嗓音嘶哑，但这却无法解释他为何莫名的鼻子酸胀，泪水徘徊在他的眼眶中。

 

“你是Steve……”他捧住他的脸，感受着他还埋在他体内的灼热分身，“你是Steve Rogers……天哪，我想起你了！”

 

心脏疯狂地跳动起来，就像此前都一片死寂一般；大脑发烧般运转起来，就像此前都从未思考过一般。

 

他想起了他此生最最无法割舍的挚友，而他的挚友此时此刻正无法忽视的埋在他体内，高涨着情欲的体温几乎要灼伤他。而这一切——他英挺的脸庞、他美丽的蓝眼睛、他拥抱他的力度、他贯穿他身体的欲望——这一切令他忽然鲜活起来，他的生命、他所听到、看到、感受到的一切，都像忽然被擦去尘埃的油画般鲜活起来。

 

“Steve……”他看着他深爱的那双蓝眼睛，泪水终于还是溢了出来，抽泣令他颤抖，令他的后穴情不自禁的收缩，这让Steve“嘶”的低吟了一声，然后不由自主地再度向前狠狠一顶……

 

“啊……”James抱紧他的肩膀，欲望再度涌起，覆盖所剩不多的理智，“给我……快给我……Steve，给我……”

 

Steve用力顶在James的最深处，与他十指交握，居高临下的压住他，狠狠堵住那双甜蜜红润的双唇，堵住他所有呻吟与乞求，他啃咬那双嘴唇，用舌头侵犯他，吸吮他，夺取他嘴巴里的津液与空气，让他缺氧头晕、目眩神迷。

 

“你知道你在说什么吗？”终于放过他的唇，Steve捏住尚且在大口呼吸新鲜空气的James的下巴，抵着他的嘴唇，“你知道你是谁吗？”

 

James用浅绿色的眼睛看着他，那瞳孔中的水雾逐渐消散，一双浅眸倒映着星光，清澈无比。

 

他看着他，那是Steve从未见过的Bucky看他的眼神，就像是在看着自己错失了一千年的爱人。

 

而James知道，这不是自己第一次这样看他。他曾一万次这般不加掩饰地偷看他的男孩，在他不曾注意到的时刻。

 

“我不知道到底发生了什么。我也不知道我们现在为什么这样，简直像做梦一般……”James盯着他的眼睛，深吸了一口气，“但我知道这不是梦，因为连梦境都不会这般美好……我是Bucky，Steve Rogers，快告诉我这真的不是一个梦。”

 

Steve欣喜若狂地捧住他的脸：“这不是梦，Bucky。但这确实是一个错误，天一亮可能就是世界末日。”

 

“那么，你爱我吗？”Bucky猝不及防地问出这样一个问题。

 

“我爱你，我当然爱你。我都恨自己不曾早一点表明心意。”Steve感受着自己这颗被Bucky保留下来的、非人工的心脏几乎要从喉咙中跳出来的力度，“我都爱了你一辈子了……我会爱你直到时光尽头。”

 

“那你还等什么？”Bucky抬起双腿，环住Steve的腰，用力将他向自己压下来，“操我，Steve，操我到世界末日，操我到时光尽头……因为我也爱你。”

 

Steve再也无法忍耐了，他将Bucky的双腿拉起来架在肩膀上，然后向下压，用自己更加膨胀的分身狠狠操进他的体内，一次次猛烈地贯穿他。

 

这个姿势不仅深入，而且毫无退路。Bucky被操得又爽又麻、浑身发抖，却又动弹不得，只能被迫不停吞吐Steve的分身。他双眼通红，闷哼着分泌出生理性泪水，汹涌的快感一波波侵袭，令他无法思考的狠狠咬在Steve肩头。

 

Steve深深吻住他，把他所有呻吟都吞进嘴里，不给他呼吸的余地。轻微的缺氧令Bucky的后穴咬得更紧了，剧烈的快感如过电般袭来，Steve更加凶狠的操动了几十下后，猛地拔出来，将自己和Bucky的分身都握在Bucky手中，然后覆住Bucky的手，一起撸动着射了出来。

 


	10. Chapter 10

Pierce看着手中的资料，嘴唇抿成一条线，手指用力得捏皱了牛皮纸袋。

 

他死死盯着秘密档案上的两张照片，然后一手捂住心脏慢慢坐下，一手剧烈颤抖着摸向办公桌的抽屉，尝试多次后才得以成功拉开。

 

吞下几粒药丸后，他仰面躺在沙发上休息了很久，却一直圆睁着双目瞪着天花板上的纹路。

 

只有他自己知道，刚刚他与死神之间只有一线之隔，心脏几乎停跳。现在，依靠药物的作用他终于又一次逃过死劫，但整个人都虚脱了。

 

而此时此刻，时间不允许他进入一段安眠。Pierce的脑子里满是那份档案里的内容以及上面的两张照片——这是他必须争分夺秒“处理”的事情。

 

他掏出手机，努力控制着自己还在微微颤抖的手指，勉强按下10个数字。显示正在呼叫，但屏幕上没有名字——这并不是一个Pierce记载在手机中的号码，但他却牢牢记在了脑子里。

 

“Alexander Pierce。”话筒中传来男性低沉冷血的声音，“真是稀客，你有一个世纪没联系过我了，不会是想请我喝酒吧？”

“Brock Rumlow，我的老伙计，时间紧迫，就别叙旧了吧。”Pierce疲惫不堪的回答。

“目标？”

“一男一女，男士优先，越快越好。具体情况我会发给你。”

“最快12小时，价格翻倍。”

“就依你。”

 

对方和以前一样，迅速挂断了电话，Pierce听着手机中传来的忙音陷入紧张的思考——他必须尽快解决掉所有挡路的棋子，又得把事情办得妥善、自然、不令人起疑。

 

否则，他多年的经营就将毁于一旦。

 

——————————

 

近日气候有些反常，比如这个清晨，纽约市郊雾气浓重。这样湿冷的早晨最令人贪恋床铺。

 

所以Loki一脸不耐烦的看了看同样刚刚醒来、睡眼惺忪的Thor，以及竟敢胆大包天将他们叫醒的管家。

 

“最好给我一个好点的被惊醒的理由，我想全Odinson府的人都知道我的起床气有多大。”Loki抱起肩膀不满地瞪着管家。

 

“有一位女士……”管家嗫嚅着，“她发誓她有非常重要的事情，必须第一时间见到两位少爷……”

 

“难道这样你就信了？”Loki扬起眉毛，“别开玩笑了，每天想方设法渴望见我和Thor的姑娘排起队来能站满整个花园，你不可能轻信每一个人。”

 

“可她说人命关天……”管家回避着Loki愤怒的目光，“所以我把她带到会客室去了。”

 

“噢……该死！不会吧？！”Thor忽然一拍大腿，然后匆匆赶往会客室，“可我每次都戴套了啊……”

 

“Fxxk you！”Loki面无表情的对着Thor的背影骂了一句脏话，然后丢下管家，大步流星地跟了过去。

 

当兄弟二人打开会客室的大门时，脸上都闪过了一丝惊讶。

 

“好吧，我承认，这次你眼光不错。”Loki看着这位不速之客，对Thor小声念叨，“就算是我也很难挑出什么明显的缺陷了。”

 

Thor则是直愣愣地看着正坐在会客室的沙发上，一袭黑色风衣，头发火红的漂亮姑娘，似乎是在记忆里搜寻了许久，然后果断地说道：“不，我绝没和你上过床。你是谁？”

 

红发姑娘脸上的表情出现了一道裂痕，Loki在一瞬间以为她会冲过来狠狠揍Thor一拳，但她显然飞快地压制住了内心的怒火。

 

“不，我对和你们睡觉没任何兴趣。开门见山吧，时间不多了。”红发姑娘大大方方地朝兄弟俩走了过来，“Natalia Romanova，极乐园的工作人员。我需要你们的帮助。”

 

Thor和Loki没有接话，他们对视了一眼，然后选择了保持沉默。他们在等待Natasha给他们更多的信息支持。

 

“我查看了所有监控。”Natasha用自己的绿眼睛盯着Loki的绿眼睛，“你似乎对James很有兴趣……还有Steve。”

 

“你是来给我讲故事的？一个人造人与人类相爱的伦理故事？”Loki耸了耸肩。

 

“不，不要开任何玩笑。我只是想告诉你，现在他们俩有危险。”Natasha皱紧眉头一脸严肃，“我知道你们兄弟俩的背景，所以冒昧前来，寻求一丝拯救James和Steve的希望——当然，或许在Odinson家的少爷们眼里，两条人命而已，没什么重要……那么我也能理解，我不会再继续打扰二位，请二位就当我从未出现过。”

 

Thor彻底清醒过来，他微微皱眉：“所以《极乐园》果然有问题？”

而Loki抓住了另一个重点：“等等，两条人命？James不是……”

 

“是的，两条……James不是人造人，他是人类。”Natasha先回答了Loki，然后又疑惑地转向Thor，“你看起来是知道《极乐园》的什么内幕？”

 

“好吧，不瞒你说，我带Loki去体验《极乐园》项目，是父亲授意的。”Thor诚恳地看着Natasha，“他认为这个项目，以及HYDRA科技本身，都疑点重重。”

 

“什么？”Loki非常生气地看向Thor，“所以你根本就没为我准备任何生日礼物？而父亲又一次只交代了你这件事而没有包括我？他不信任我？”

 

他一时之间竟不知道自己更生Thor的气，还是父亲的。

 

“Hey，hey，好了，你哥哥和父亲都没哄好你是他们的错，但我们现在真的没有时间解决家庭纠纷……”Natasha不耐烦地“安抚”Loki，“愿意听我讲一讲James、Steve和HYDRA科技到底是怎么回事吗？然后你们好决定入不入伙，让我尽早知道我的朋友们还有没有救。”

 

Thor和Loki再次对视，然后点点头，对Natasha做了一个“请”的姿势。

 

——————————

 

Bucky和Steve分别躺在两个并排放置的巨大玻璃罐中，身上各色线路与闪烁的仪器相连。

 

他们都梦到了那个晚上，那个查出Nick Fury实际上是死于非命的晚上……

 

如果可以把他们两人的梦境合二为一，那个晚上发生的一切就尽收眼底——

 

作为Fury的保密身份的助手，Bucky和Natasha飞快商议好了对策：Natasha负责带着Fury的所有资料，而Bucky负责带着部分高精尖仪器和Steve这个对手最想要的“人造人”，分别从两个方向逃往欧洲。

 

他们匆忙的收拾好了行装，约定好了三个在欧洲落脚的地点，然后彼此告别。

 

Natasha出城后，谨慎地拜托身在俄罗斯的亲戚伪造了一份入境记录——后来发生的事让她无比庆幸这个当初的决定。

 

Bucky和Steve需要携带一些仪器，因此只能开车出行。由于天气寒冷，地面上结了一层薄霜，车轮子直打滑，非常难以驾驶，为了保持体力，他们决定轮流开车。

 

在Bucky将车驶入一段盘山公路时，Steve在副驾驶座上睡着了。

 

因为太过劳累，沉睡的Steve发出轻微的鼾声。Bucky偶尔转头看看他。在月光的映衬下，Steve的睫毛很长，在他眼睛下方投下一片阴影。他睡着的样子有点严肃，微微皱着眉头，可能正在梦中为突如其来的横祸而烦恼着。

 

山路崎岖，虽然月色清朗，但没有人愿意在一个寒冷的冬夜出行。因此除了正在被迫逃命的Steve和Bucky，这段路上很久都没有看到其他车辆的踪影。

 

“这样也好。”Bucky心里想着，“仿佛全世界只有我们两个人……如果不是遭遇这样那样的事情，或许我可以就这么开到天荒地老。”

 

他甚至开始幻想抵达欧洲之后的情形——欧洲比北美浪漫得多，或许等他们到了那里，他能够找个机会鼓起勇气来，对Steve讲出自己一直不敢讲的话？Steve会不会非常苦恼，一边害怕他伤心，一边尴尬地拒绝他？

 

Bucky忽然轻轻笑了出来，因为在他的幻想中，苦恼如何拒绝他的Steve依然十分可爱，他甚至都未曾妄想过假如Steve答应他……

 

“我没救了。”Bucky对自己说，“但我认了。”

 

他分出一只手将毯子盖在沉睡的Steve身上时，手机震动了起来。

 

一个全然陌生的号码，区段屏蔽着，显示不出对方的所在位置。

 

怕吵醒Steve，他不耐烦的接起。

 

“Winter，是你吧。”对方的声音被调制成了听不出音色、甚至语气都模糊的电子音，在四下无人的冬夜中，这个声音有点令人毛骨悚然。

 

Bucky没有说话，话筒里只有他自己的呼吸声，通过电流发出轻微的“刺啦刺啦”的噪音。

 

“Winter，我也知道你带着什么。你最好把他带回来——我是指人造人Captain。”对方顿了顿，继续说道，“哦，你可能习惯称呼他Steve？”

 

“你他妈是哪根葱？”Bucky怒从心起，他压低嗓子骂道。

 

“听着，我知道你们在哪里。现在就掉头，把车开回纽约，把Steve交给我。我会告诉你汇合的地点。”

 

“你他妈才给我听着，Steve是我和老Fury制作的，Fury已经死了，他现在只属于我一个人。我不管你是什么人，但我不能把Steve交给你，我要带他走。”Bucky愤怒的握紧了方向盘。

 

“你是想活着继续研究人造人技术，还是死透了去见你亲爱的导师？”对方轻笑了一声，“把Steve Rogers给我，或许我会允许你继续跟进这个项目。”

 

“混蛋！是你干掉了老Fury？！去死吧杀人犯！我宁死也不会把Steve交给你！”Bucky大吼，然后挂断，用力地把电话丢向后座。

 

手机与后车窗相撞，发出巨大声响。

 

“Buck？”Steve被他惊醒，一脸惊疑地望着他，“发生了什么事？你还好吗？”

 

“谋杀老Fury的凶手给我打了个电话。”Bucky几乎控制不住情绪，他用力敲打着方向盘，“操！操！操！我们一定会报仇！Steve！他还想要我交出你！我他妈怎么能？……”

 

Steve将手放在他肩膀上，揉捏他的后颈，试图安抚他：“冷静，Bucky，我们慢慢复仇，但眼下我们要先平安的逃到欧洲……听着，无论发生什么，我都会陪你到最后的，好吗？”

 

“……你说得对，Steve，是我冲动了……只是一想起老Fury……对不起，我会冷静下来。我们还有很多重要的事要做。”Bucky看起来十分懊丧，但他大口深呼吸着，正在努力调节自己。

 

“不然还我来开吧？你休息一会儿。”Steve摸了摸Bucky毛茸茸的棕色脑袋。

 

“也好。”Bucky长长地呼出一口气，“我现在的情绪不适合继续开车。”

 

Steve调整座椅，等着Bucky在路边停靠后与他交换座位。

 

但是他耐心地等待了十几秒后，Bucky仍然没有靠边停车的意思。

 

“Buck？”Steve疑惑的看向他，然后惊讶的发现Bucky的嘴唇发紫，脸色惨白。

 

“你怎么了，Bucky？”Steve焦急起来，“哪里不舒服吗？”

 

“Steve……”Bucky看起来糟糕极了，但他依然在竭力保持声音不颤抖，“听我说，Steve，接下来的每一个动作，你都必须听我的。”

 

“你怎么了……你……”Steve再次试图将手搭上Bucky的脖颈。

 

“不要动！”Bucky大声吼道，“听着，Steve，根据现在的时速和路段长度，我们只剩下不到两分钟了。”

 

Steve惊恐地瞪大了双眼，他一时之间搞不清楚发生了什么事，但他感觉哪里不太对劲。

 

“听着，我要你马上拉开车门跳下去。准备好翻滚的姿势，你不会有事，只会轻微擦伤，最多骨折。”Bucky脸上冷汗涔涔，但语气开始变得冷静，“等你到了欧洲，找到Nat，你们一定要注意安全……凶手神通广大，万一报不了仇就算了，自己躲好不要出来，Fury想必是不会希望你们为了复仇把自己也搭进去的。”

 

他顿了顿，又添了一句：“我也不介意。”

 

“你胡说八道什么？”Steve大喊起来，他恐惧的盯着Bucky目不斜视的侧脸。

 

他忽然意识到了是哪里不对劲——他们的车已经持续很久没有拐过一丝一毫的角度了。

 

“就现在，快跳车！”Bucky已经操作打开了副驾驶的门，冷冬的寒风立刻灌进车内。

 

“怎么回事！！！你不说清楚我绝不离开你！！！”Steve看着Bucky，又向前方眺望过去——前面黑蒙蒙一片，但他知道，这毕竟是盘山公路，不远处就是山崖。

 

“一起跳！”Steve在呼啸的寒风中对Bucky吼道，“仪器可以不要，我们谁都不能死！”

 

“我办不到！”Bucky终于转过头，他绝望地看向Steve，“方向盘失控了，刹车失灵，而我的左脚卡住了。一定是干掉老Fury的人做的。”

 

Steve的大脑嗡的一声停止了运转，他发疯般弯下腰去查看Bucky被卡主的左脚。

 

“不！来不及了！”Bucky一把拎起Steve的后领，“快滚！快离开这辆车！！！”

 

“你不走我也不走！！！”Steve大吼出来，他的热泪在寒风中迅速凝结成冰。

 

Bucky焦急的看了一眼前方——路牙浅浅的栏杆已经近在眼前，那标志着这辆车马上就会冲下山崖……

 

Bucky毫不犹豫的伸出右脚，用力将Steve一脚踹出了车门。

 

在生命的最后几秒，Bucky没有再向车窗前看。他知道，那边只有死神。

 

他伸着脖子向车后看去，他看到Steve慌乱惊恐地眼神，他看到Steve在地上重重翻滚了几圈，又竭力撑住了自己的身体。

 

他甚至听到Steve绝望的嘶吼声。

 

但冬夜的寒风肆虐呼啸，他什么都听不清。

 

“忘了我吧……”他喃喃自语，对那个趴在地上，眼睁睁看着他却无能为力的人。那个他挚爱的人。

 

然后眼前一黑，他开始了一个漫长的坠落。

 


	11. Chapter 11

“任务报告，ID32557。”Pierce隔着玻璃壁盯着James看。

 

“已顺利完成‘极乐园3.0：血宴’游戏流程，无突发事件。”James的眼睛直勾勾地盯着前方，一眨都不眨。

 

他被放置在一个特殊的强化玻璃箱中，这是许多出现问题的人造人都呆过的地方——他们进入箱子，接受管理员的检测，然后由管理员决定是否开启清洗程序。

 

而这个房间中，摆着许多个这样的玻璃箱，只不过此时此刻，其他箱子都是空的，都蒙着黑色的布帘。

 

“是吗？”Pierce对James和蔼地笑了笑，“那么，你认得和你交媾的吸血鬼吗？”

 

“不，我不认识。”James的睫毛轻微颤动，但依旧目不斜视。

 

Pierce盯了他一会儿，然后点了点头，露出一副满意的表情：“那就好，那就好……毕竟，我还以为你想起了什么了。”

 

James默不作声——这已经不是一个管理员与人造人之间的规范用语，他只能表现为“假装听不懂”。

 

“很好，32557，你是一个聪明的孩子……”Pierce看着他，慢慢后退了几步，将手搭在身后玻璃箱的黑布上。

 

“事到如今，你都还想继续保护他……但你保护不了他，亲爱的。你保护不了他……”Pierce忽然一把扯掉了那层厚重的黑色布料。

 

James看着对面的玻璃箱，猛地站起身来，整个人窜了出去又被结实玻璃壁挡住，他失声怒吼：“你对他做了什么？！”

 

“如果在那个冬夜，你就把他交给我，那么至少现在你不在箱子里。”Pierce笑了笑，让开身，令他身后玻璃箱中如木偶一般呆立不动的Steve Rogers露出了整具赤裸的躯体。

 

“我说得对吗？winter？或者应该称呼你为——Bucky Barnes。”

 

“你这个恶魔！你对Steve做了什么？！”Bucky用力击打着玻璃壁，但玻璃壁纹丝不动。他浅绿色的瞳孔中满是怒火。

 

“你也曾是一名研究员，难道猜不到吗？如你所见——他被我清洗了。”Pierce得意地笑了笑，“Steve Rogers其实是一名优秀的、负责任的员工，失去这样的员工是HYDRA的损失……不过没关系，少了一名员工，但我们却拥有了最完美的人造人。”

 

“恶魔！畜生！Steve不是什么人造人！他有自己的思想和意识！他是个人类！！！Pierce你这个老杂种，你会为此付出代价……”

 

“如果有什么代价，那么你和Rogers一定会和我一同承担。”Pierce走回了Bucky的玻璃箱前，他看着Bucky失控般用额头撞着玻璃壁，鲜血顺着他的额角流下。

 

“而且，你是用什么立场在和我说这些？”Pierce对Bucky摊了摊手，“省省那个力气吧，你以为你还能回到过去吗？不，不能了，Bucky……James。从今以后，你也只能是James。”

 

“不！！！”Bucky惊恐地吼叫起来，他意识到了Pierce想要做什么，“我们是人类！你不能这样！这是不合法的！！！”

 

“人类？可是很遗憾，谁知道这个？”Pierce耸耸肩，眼睛转了转，又像是想起了什么，他微微一笑，从容地说道：“好吧，或许有人知道——但我会抹杀她，就像当年抹杀你一样。”

 

“你不能这样！！！你这个肮脏的畜生！”Bucky发疯般大吼大叫，“如果你敢动她一下……你……Steve！醒醒！你不可能被洗脑！快醒过来！Steve！！！”

 

“没用的，你的男孩不会再认得你了。”Pierce摇了摇头，“而你也一样。”

 

他不再说话，露出一抹诡异的笑容，按下了玻璃箱上一个红色的按钮。

 

闪亮的强电流伴随可怕的“呲啦”声穿过Bucky的身体，巨大的痛苦令他浑身巨颤，只是一瞬间后，Bucky瘫倒在了玻璃箱中。

他用最后的力气失神地盯着对面玻璃箱中呆滞看着这一切却全无反应的Steve，然后绝望地闭上了眼睛。

 

Pierce满意地拿出对讲机：“马上过来，ID32557需要彻底清洗。”

 

——————————

 

Natasha在Thor的车上接到了Sam的电话，他们正行驶在去往议员Johnson宅邸的路上——他们需要证人，而Johnson显然了解很多Pierce与HYDRA的内幕。

 

至于他会不会不肯作证，那从来不是Natasha的问题。她显然拥有足够的把握，能够让Johnson开口——假如他还不想身败名裂的话。

 

“有事快说，Sam，我这里有紧急的事情要处理。”Natasha不耐烦地接了电话，她和Sam并不太熟，同事之间的泛泛之交，并不明白他为何会打给她。

 

“听我说，Natasha，我不知道现在该怎么办，我……”Sam Wilson一直是一个无忧无虑的青年，Natasha发誓自己是第一次听到他如此惊慌失措的声音。

 

她本能地预感到大事不妙，她的心跳加速了，而眼下却只能勉强定下神来：“别紧张，Sam，你现在有可能会被监听吗？你发生了什么？”

 

“是Steve！我看到了Steve！他……他像个人造人一样被关在玻璃箱中……他什么都不知道了，也没有意识！！！”Sam语无伦次地慌乱回答，“Pierce叫我去执行清洗程序的时候，我偷偷掀开了旁边的玻璃箱，不小心看到的！怎么回事Natasha！你知道Steve发生了什么吗？”

 

“噢该死的！！！@@￥@#￥#@@……%￥”Natasha美丽的红唇中迸出一串淑女本不该讲出的脏话，她理智全无地对坐在右手边的Loki尖叫：“这个该死的老东西下手太快了！Steve和Bucky要危险了！！！”

 

“别紧张，女士……毕竟现在紧张也没用。”Loki低头用手机查了查路况，指挥着充当司机的Thor，“抄小道吧，红灯全闯，要来不及了……”

 

Natasha大口大口喘着气，她不停地告诉自己冷静冷静再冷静，她现在只能靠自己来拯救朋友们了……不，或许还有她身边这些不知道值不值得信任、但此刻却只能信任的人们。

 

而或许能帮上忙的Sam Wilson还在电话那头等着她，她应该拉他入伙——她必须拉他入伙。

 

“听着，Sam。”Natasha竭力让自己的声音不发抖，“你现在得镇定下来，别用这幅鬼样子去面对Pierce！你必须假装什么都没看见，他让你做什么就做什么……是的，我们需要内应，如果说Steve还可能有救，那么HYDRA内部必须有人……不，我不算，你太天真了，我已经不能再回公司了。我敢打赌，Pierce现在只想弄死我。”

 

Natasha挂断了电话，接下来的一路，她的大脑都在不受控制的胡思乱想。

 

她不知道Steve和Bucky在Pierce手中会面临什么样的命运——甚至现在她连自己的命运都无法掌控。如果说Pierce当年就有能力谋杀老Fury和Bucky，那么他现在肯定也有能力干掉自己。

 

Natasha挣扎着看了看Loki和在前面专心致志开车的Thor。

 

她不知道把这两个今天之前还素未谋面的陌生人拉入这个漩涡是不是正确的……但是她别无选择。

 

“谢谢。”Natasha虚弱地说。

 

“什么？”Loki愣了愣，然后立刻明白了她的意思，“不，不用客气，我的女士。我可不是什么烂好人，只是在满足自己的好奇心罢了……”

 

“你瞧，Loki总是这样！”前座传来Thor爽朗的笑声，“生怕别人知道他有一点点善心，好像那是在羞辱他似的……”

 

“闭嘴！Thor！开好你的车，没人当你是哑巴！”Loki恼怒地打断了他的哥哥。

 

Natasha捂着自己一直在狂乱跳动的心脏——有Odinson兄弟作同伴，她现在觉得好多了。她开始思考是否需要让男朋友知道这件事……

 

“都快到了，为什么开始堵车了？”Loki摇下车窗，不耐烦地看着前方几乎水泄不通的车道，“这些蝼蚁就不能改天再出来办事吗？”

 

但是他们的车被堵得一动不动了整整10分钟。

 

“你们等着，我去前面看看。”Thor打开车门大步流星的向前方走去。

 

不一会儿，他回来了，带着少见的苍白脸色。

 

他喘着粗气坐回车厢中。

 

“到底发生了什么？”Loki立刻看出来Thor神色不对。

 

“不用去了。”Thor转过头，对上Natasha的眼睛，“咱们的对手很厉害……Johnson的宅子发生了不明原因的爆炸，目前警方封锁了现场正在探查中。”

 

Thor顿了顿，看着Natasha瞪大的绿眼睛，有点不忍心地再度开了口：“Johnson议员一家无人生还。”

 

“不，这不可能……我不愿意相信这个，我……”Natasha一瞬间瞳孔放大，她深吸了一口气，向后座一靠闭上眼睛。

 

而Loki用力捏了捏自己的眉心。

 

“先回去。”Loki低声说道，“看来这件事需要从长计议。”

 

“那我也先回家了，先生们……谢谢你们的……信任。”Natasha废力地吐出这句话，此时此刻她感觉自己就像一个还未输入主程序的人造人一般，空有一副躯壳，却对什么都无能为力。

 

“不，不行！”Thor和Loki同时说道。然后他们彼此看了一眼。

 

“你不能回家，这是显而易见的事，女士。你不能因为这个打击就不运用理智来思考问题。”Loki有点刻薄地说道，“你的朋友还在等着你拯救，他们需要的是你的冷静与智慧，而不是莽撞与蛮干。你现在回家是去找死吗？我打赌Pierce的杀手早就准备好送你一颗枪子儿什么的了。”

 

“Loki说得对，你得和我们一路。”Thor摊了摊手，“现在，没有人能为你提供比Odinson家更安全的保障了。”

 

Natasha拼命让自己尽快从Johnson议员措手不及的死亡中清醒过来。

 

“你们说得对……”她抱歉地点点头，“是我昏了头，我……等等。”

 

手机亮了起来，是Clint。

 

而此时，因为Johnson议员的死亡，Natasha已经下定决心，不准备将Clint拉进这个危险的沼泽。

 

她深吸了一口气，然后接起手机，尽量用最平稳的语气说道：“Hello亲爱的，这几天我不能上班，我需要请病假，我……你说什么？？？”

 

她的声音陡然提高，这让Thor和Loki再次紧张起来。

 

她毫不犹豫地按了免提键。

 

“我刚才说，今天Pierce刚刚开过员工大会，说是要将极乐园4.0紧急上线。”Clint的声音从手机中传出来，“他还封锁了源代码，现在只有他一个人能够使用这些代码。我觉得事有蹊跷，所以打电话来问问你……喂？宝贝儿？你还在听吗？Nat？”

 

“听着，对面的小宝贝儿。”Loki冷静地开了口，“今夜没人的时候来城郊的Odinson府，注意不要被人跟踪，你亲爱的Nat在我们手里，你知道该怎么做。”

 

“别吓唬他，Loki！不，这不是绑架，Clint，冷静点，别大喊大叫的像个小姑娘似的。”Natasha有气无力地瞪了Loki一眼，“听他的话，我们有非常重要的事情等你……对了，叫上检测部的Sam Wilson，小心点，不要让别人发现这件事。还有，带上极乐园新版本的资料，越详细越好。”

 

——————————

 

Clint奇怪地挂断了电话，他忧心忡忡，不明白Natasha究竟发生了什么，而电话中那个该死的“Loki”又是何许人。

 

他和检测部的Sam Wilson还算熟悉，一起打过几次篮球，那个黑人小伙子的爆发力惊人。但他从不知道Natasha和Sam有什么交集，在他的印象中，Natasha似乎只和那个“完美先生”Steve Rogers互动频繁。他时常为他们吃点小醋，直到Natasha答应与他交往。

 

说起来，今天开会的时候也没看到Rogers的踪影。

 

Clint轻轻摇了摇头，看着手中Pierce发给员工们的极乐园4.0的资料。

 

“这也太仓促了吧。”Clint腹诽，“程序部的员工都知道，这套系统有重大漏洞还未修复，压根就不该过早的放出来，万一出了什么事……”

 

但是能出什么事呢？除非有人恶意攻击源代码中的这个漏洞。

 

而现在只有Pierce能使用这段代码了，身为HYDRA的老板，Pierce怎么可能自毁长城？

 

Clint匆匆翻了翻手中的资料，便塞进了公文包中。他还有事情要做，还得去找Sam跟他来个“晚间约会”。

 

当他途径宣发部时，发现极乐园新版本的广告已经加急赶制上线。他隔着透明的玻璃墙，盯着宣发部员工的电脑屏幕看了一眼。

 

显然这次游戏的主色调将是黑色的，主题由几个血腥色的大字组成，充满了好莱坞恐怖片的氛围：《极乐园4.0：末世》。

 

“真不明白，这年头，这些富贵闲人为什么这么喜欢血浆游戏？是生活太过太平了喜欢找刺激吗……”Clint嫌弃地摇了摇头，心中记挂着Natasha，向Sam所在的检测部走去。

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**当前游戏版本4.0** **：极乐园：末世**

 

“和一群陌生人组队，打根本就不会造成任何实际威胁的僵尸——这种破烂游戏究竟有什么可吸引我的？”Steve盯着茶几上的宣传卡片，百无聊赖地坐在在贵宾等候室的小沙发上。

 

他啜饮着手中酸苦的美式，愈发困惑自己来这里的理由。但他的大脑显然没有反馈给他任何有用的信息——既来之、则安之，既然钱已经被他鬼迷心窍地丢出去了，那他就该心安理得的好好享受这个游戏。

 

他看了看周围其他玩家——显然，这个版本吸引大多是有钱有闲的年轻人，他们一个个脸上都露出跃跃欲试的表情。

 

“大约是玩《生化危机》玩多了吧？或者爱看《行尸走肉》之类的？”史蒂夫默默观察，揣测这些年轻人的心态。

 

倒是有一个人不太一样——他看起来似乎在无聊的等待中睡着了，环抱双臂，呼吸平稳，仰脖半靠在沙发背上，一顶棒球帽盖遮住了整张脸，只露出了几缕半长的棕发，和一个性感的下巴颏。

 

Steve任由自己的目光在这个人身上停留了几秒，又或许是十几秒、甚至更多——

 

直到温柔的电子女音开始播报时间，随着游戏场景入口的金属门缓缓开启，周遭开始喧哗起来。

 

Steve收回目光，站起身来，随着聒噪的人流开始排队进入游戏。

 

他用余光看见那个戴棒球帽的棕发小子——他嘴里似乎嘟囔了一句什么，然后不耐烦地站了起来，可能是在抱怨浅眠被吵醒。

 

随后他将帽檐压低，缓缓溜进人群中，直到Steve的余光无法再次将其捕捉到。

 

“可能今天摄取了过量的咖啡因？”Steve心想——因为他刚刚不知道为什么，感觉到自己的心脏有一瞬间的漏跳。

 

排队——领装备——换衣服——进入封锁场景。

 

一切程序都很顺利——如果不算上换衣服时，他夸张的好身材引来的小小骚动，以及他情不自禁地偷看了那个棕发小子的臀部，结果被对方狠狠瞪了一眼这种小事的话。

 

Steve有点懊恼，虽然他的取向确实是同性，但他发誓自己从来都不是什么随随便便就发情的流氓。

 

“真的只看了一眼。”他背着沉重的行囊，默默为自己打抱不平，“这完全出于一个绘画家对美好人体的情不自禁。”

 

行囊中有速食品（看起来全是军用特餐，非常难吃，不会对这些达官贵族后代们的胃口），医疗包（这东西完全就是摆设，游戏的开发商承诺过不可能发生任何意外，而且Steve已经看到好几个人毫不犹豫的将医疗包从行囊中丢了出去），一件能够对“丧尸”造成威胁的冷兵器或枪支弹药（完全随机发放，运气好的人甚至会得到便携式火箭筒），以及打火机、指南针、手电筒等普通的生存训练必备用品。

 

很多玩家嫌包裹太沉，已经打开背包开始检查哪些东西可以丢弃。而Steve试了试，只觉得自己正好背得动，便拎起背包上了路。

 

在《极乐园4.0：末世》中，游戏商打造了一座荒野中的废弃小镇，玩家们扮演普通人类，目的是猎杀丧尸并且活下去。而人造人们则被灌输了“可怕”的程序，负责扮演失去人性的丧尸，见到活人就只想上前去把他们撕碎吞食——当然，这是“丧尸”们不可能做到的，由于程序命令所限，人造人无法真正伤害到人类。

 

因此，玩家们当然都可以活下去。他们只需要在这个场景构建非常真实的游戏平台中，自己为自己营造出恐怖的末日气氛罢了。

 

所有玩家全都进入场景后，入口牢牢封锁了。现在是下午三点，警报还未拉响，“丧尸”们还未被程序叫醒，玩家们有几小时的准备和熟悉场景时间。

 

年轻人们互相看了看，纷纷与朋友或是刚认识的人结伴，开始三三两两的分头散去。

 

Steve婉言拒绝了几个因为他的肌肉而想要与他组队的玩家——“一个人玩这个主题更刺激，不是吗？”他露出招牌式灿烂友好的微笑对别人说道。

 

但是当他独自一人背着沉重的包裹向镇子中心走了两公里后，在一个看起来空无一人的房子门前，他忽然改变了主意。

 

“嘿！”看着那个正在用一根铁丝撬锁的棒球帽青年，他主动过去拍了一下他的肩膀，“你好！一起吗？”

 

诚然他没什么搭讪人的经验和技巧，所以当那个棒球帽青年被他拍得肩膀一沉手一歪，铁丝断在锁孔中时，Steve毫不意外自己会看到青年棒球帽阴影下一张怒气冲冲的脸——比较意外的是，就算满面怒火，这张脸还是挺好看。

 

“噢……抱歉哥们儿，我不是故意的……”Steve稍稍退开两步，举起双手以示无辜。

 

“你有什么毛病？”青年蹲在原地扭头瞪着他，嗓音低沉，听得出已是在竭力压抑着自己的不耐，“你从更衣室开始就跟踪我了吗？我招惹过你？”

 

“别，别紧张，哥们儿。我只是想……和你组个队。”Steve觉得自己有点慌乱，“我认为我们会是一对儿好搭档。”

 

“搭档？”青年露出一丝惊讶，然后上下打量Steve，忽然冷笑了一声。

他惟妙惟肖地学起了Steve的语气：“一个人玩这个主题更刺激，不是吗？”

 

“本来是这样……”Steve有点窘迫，“但是，你看，我觉得咱俩的技能说不定还挺互补的……”

 

青年一愣，然后索性站了起来。他对Steve犯了个白眼：“听着，哥们儿，我不喜欢被人拖累。但如果你非要尝试……好吧，你也看到了，我会开锁，会研究地形，还会各种微不足道的生存技巧——甚至我背包里有一杆T-5000，而你呢，你的武器是什么？你又会点什么特殊技能？”

 

“我……我还没有看背包里是什么武器……”Steve挠了挠头，然后在阳光下对青年露出了一个真诚又灿烂的笑容，“但是……我会保护你。”

 

青年似乎被Steve的笑容晃晕了片刻。但他马上回过神来，瞪着眼睛摊了摊手，露出一副“你他妈在逗我？”的质疑表情。

 

“我是认真的！嘿，哥们儿，听我说，你再厉害也有需要休息的时候吧？你看，假如带着我，我可以替你把门，给你放哨，如果丧尸来袭，你甚至可以毫不犹豫的把我一个人丢下给他们当粮食……”

 

青年皱了皱眉头，不置可否。

 

“而我呢，我不会记恨你……不管你怎么无情无义地对待我，您看，我都会留在你身边……保护你。”Steve诚挚地看着青年的灰绿色眼睛，总结陈词完毕。

 

“听着，实际上我不太明白你的意图。这毕竟只是个游戏而已，不会涉及到真正的生与死。”青年听起来不太相信Steve莫名其妙的豪言壮语，但他看起来确实放松了不少，“但是如果你坚持……那么好吧。但我不会做你那份饭的！”

 

“你甚至可以不需要自己做饭，我向你保证！”Steve向青年伸出右手，“我可以做咱们两个人的饭，我叫Steve。”

 

青年妥协地握住他的手：“我是James。”

 

——————————

 

Pierce夹着雪茄，看着电脑屏幕中的监控画面——在因为遥远而有点模糊不清的画面上，他准确地认出了站在小镇中心的街道边握手的两位“熟人”。

 

“这是什么？”Pierce不由得把刚点燃的雪茄狠狠摁熄在烟灰缸中，“不管有没有记忆，在任何情况下都会互相吸引？你们究竟有什么毛病？”

 

刺耳的电话铃声打断了他的质疑。他低头看向闪烁的手机屏幕——是那串他从不曾记载，却一见便知的熟悉号码。

 

Pierce显然已经等待这次通话太久了，他迫不及待的接起：“为什么这么久？”

 

“出了点意外。”对面的男声听起来有点气喘吁吁，“酬金就算了，以后都不要再联络我了。”

 

“究竟怎么回事？”Pierce压低声音，“但我已经看到Johnson议员的讣告了。”

 

“问题出在那个女的！”对面咬牙切齿地回答，“你不妨查一查，是谁在罩着她……不，你不需要了。听着，Pierce我的老伙计，看在主顾多年的份上，给你个建议——赶紧出国吧。”

 

“什么意思？”Pierce紧紧攥住手机，“她怎么做到的？”

 

“现在认输还来得及。”对面只是急匆匆地、毫无诚意地规劝，“你要完蛋了，Pierce。你可以固执己见死撑下去，但我要先走一步了，再见！这个号码不会再使用了。”

 

通话被粗暴地挂断，Pierce看了手机几秒钟，反复咀嚼Rumlow话中的真伪。

 

他实在无法相信事情会发展到这个地步——本来几天前，一切都还在他的掌控之中。

 

而现在，Rumlow给他最后的忠告竟然是让他逃跑？

 

他不能接受。

 

Pierce猛地将手机丢了出去，手机砸碎在墙壁上，四分五裂的坠落。

 

他捂住心脏拉开抽屉，摸出那瓶药——已经来不及倒水了，他干巴巴的吞咽下去，药片几乎要划伤他的咽喉。

 

而领口的通讯器却不合时宜的响起了呼叫声。

 

“现在很忙，有什么事等会儿再说！”Pierce喘着粗气对通讯器低吼，失去了一贯与员工沟通时的彬彬风度。

 

“对不起，先生，但……”对面传来女秘书有些惊疑不定地声音，“先生，是联邦调查局的人要找您……”

 

——————————

 

“你在做什么？”James坐在沙发上，看着Steve叮叮咚咚地敲打着门框和窗户。

 

他们最终还是顺利地进入了这座James本就准备撬开的双层小屋。

 

“加固，亲爱的。”Steve有点微微出汗了，于是干脆脱下了外套。他拿起不知道从哪里找到的木板，用他被分配到的武器，叮叮咣咣地将木板固定在门框和窗框上。

 

是的，他的武器是一把……结实的斧头。

 

这把凶狠的冷兵器不知道戳中什么笑点，令不苟言笑的James活活笑了半分钟。

 

“有这个必要？”James摊手，“这只是个游戏啊，哥们儿，你是不是入戏太深？”

 

“既然花了大价钱，那不如就好好体验一把。”Steve忙里偷闲的扭过头来对James灿烂微笑，“就当做这是真正的末世，就当做我们即将面对真正的丧尸，就当做这里是最后的堡垒好了。”

 

“好吧，随你。”James站了起来，开始从背包里掏出各种看起来不怎么样的食材，他比对着这些一看就防腐剂过量的军用罐头，然后想了想，鬼使神差地为Steve递过去一瓶矿泉水。

 

Steve愣了愣，然后接过瓶子，仰头猛灌了几口。

 

“谢谢你，James！”他擦了擦嘴，“没想到你这么体贴。”

 

“说话别这么黏黏糊糊的！”James微微皱眉，“事实上我们还并不熟。”

 

“OK！最后一扇窗户完工！”Steve快乐地丢下手中的工具，扭头看向James，“但我们马上就会很熟了——至少我们已经决定一同面对世界末日了！”

 

“你是什么职业？”James惊讶地瞪着他，然后丢出这么一句。

 

“什么？”Steve有点茫然，他愣了愣，随即转过神来，“如果你很看重这个……好吧，我是个画家，不，不是街头的那种，我有稳定的收入，可以养活我和你……”

 

“停停停停……”James不礼貌地打断了他，“我的意思是，你怎么不去好莱坞当个演员呢？既然你这么爱演戏——听说迪士尼最近准备拍个《美国队长》的漫画改编电影，瞧瞧，你多合适？——‘和你的青梅竹马一起去勇敢面对希特勒和红骷髅带来的世界末日’……”

 

“噢，谢谢你的肯定，James。虽然我和美国队长恰好同名，但我深知自己不如他那么英俊、勇敢、有魅力，富于正义感……”Steve抱起那堆食材向厨房挪动，似乎丝毫都没有听出James的讽刺寓意，“我来做饭吧。”

 

既然Steve并没有询问James的口味，那么James也就懒得挑食。在表达过自己不会帮忙打下手后，他就心安理得地躺在了沙发上补眠。

 

他是被浓郁的食物香气惊醒的——他不知道自己爱吃培根煎蛋和奶油焗通心粉是不是写在了脸上，但Steve恰好做的就是这些。

 

甚至为他泡的咖啡都是最合口味的香草拿铁——而这显然不是Steve本人的口味，他只为自己冲了一杯清咖啡。

 

“你怎么做到的？”James睡眼惺忪的爬起来，迷迷糊糊地被食物吸引着走到了餐桌前，迫不及待的尝试了一口培根煎蛋——

 

“你是天才吗？”James惊喜地露出满足的笑容，“这简直是化腐朽为神奇！”

 

而Steve高兴地看着James终于因为可口的晚餐而卸下了一直横亘在两人之间的无形防御——而且，天哪，这个人笑起来真是意外的甜蜜。

 

美食的力量是强大的，尤其是在两人都知道今夜会大干一场，耗费许多体力的前提下。于是他们开始迅速地消灭食物。

 

在将将吃饱喝足后不久，两人看着残羹冷炙发呆。在Steve酝酿了半天，准备和James聊上几句闲话套套近乎的时候，灯光忽然熄灭了。

 

世界陷入一片黑暗。

 

Steve和James都没有做出任何愚蠢的动作——他们悄无声息地坐在原地，屏息等待信号。

 

果然，小镇中心的钟楼响起了巨大的钟声——十三下，这昭示着真正的游戏就此开始。

 

而Steve和James所处的房屋就在镇子最中心，在震耳欲聋的钟声结束后，James和Steve的眼睛也终于适应了这突如其来的黑暗。

 

他们已经能借着月光看清彼此的轮廓。

 

“你怎么了？”James观察着Steve的脸——不知道为什么，他搭档的蓝眼睛此时此刻亮得出奇，“你是不是紧张？还是哪里不舒服？你的心跳声大得我都能听见了！”

 

“不……”Steve目不转睛的看着James，“只是……想想吧，这是一个世界末日的晚上，人类被丧尸包围，我们所拥有的一切只有这栋房子和彼此。”

 

“所以呢？”James又向他靠近了一点——他的包裹在Steve身边，他想摸过去拿出自己的狙击枪。

 

“所以……你不觉得吗？”Steve忽然抓住James摸索背包的手，“你不觉得吗？Bucky，这简直浪漫至极。”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Steve忽然抓住James摸索背包的手，“你不觉得吗？Bucky，这简直浪漫至极。”

 

James看着Steve抓住他的那只手，微微一愣，然后大力甩开：“谁他妈是Bucky？”

 

“什……什么？”现在轮到Steve愣住了，“什么Bucky？我刚才说了什么？”

 

James盯着他迷茫的蓝眼睛，半晌，失笑：“要么就是你演技太好，要么就是你脑子出了问题……你刚才喊我‘Bucky’——我说，这是个什么鬼名字？哪个男人会叫这种名字？”

 

“Bucky？Bucky……”Steve不知道自己为什么会说出这样一个单词，但当他反复吐出这个发音时，他的心脏以不正常的频率剧烈跳动起来。

 

这几乎是难以承受的，Steve不由得捂着心脏靠在了墙边。

 

“你没事吧？”James打量着他，“你看起来不舒服，要不要呼叫管理员暂停你的游戏？”

 

“不……不需要……”Steve赶紧摆了摆手，“只是……我今天喝了太多的黑咖啡。你知道的，这玩意喝多了会心慌。”

 

James半信半疑地看着他。

 

“我是说真的，哥们儿，我没事。”一阵强烈的心慌过后，Steve感觉自己已经缓了过来。他慢慢从黑暗中站了起来，“你看，我已经缓过来了。”

 

James板着脸看了他许久，忽然轻轻叹了口气：“好吧，真是个奇怪的人，拿你没办法。如果你愿意，就在这里待着吧，我会照顾好你。”

 

Steve喜出望外：“真的？我没听错吧？你说你愿意照顾我？！”

 

James感觉自己无法承受那双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛的凝视，他只好把头扭过去，假装在翻自己的背包：“别激动，哥们儿，只是为了这顿晚餐——不得不说，你手艺真的很不错。”

 

James取出那个很多人早就丢掉的医疗包，拧开手电筒：“要不要看看里面有什么？没准有缓解心慌的药物？”

 

他只将手电筒的光调整到了最低档——按照《末世》的游戏规则，这种做法很聪明，尽量减少吸引丧尸的噪音和光源。

 

于是Steve把头凑了过来，他一头毛绒绒的金色短发与他本人一样固执，竖立着，几乎抵到James的额头。

 

James不由得感觉额头有些痒。

 

他打开医疗包，将里面的东西一件件拿出来摆在桌子上。

 

一些绷带——

“这没用！”James冷酷地评价，然后丢在一边，“人造人其实无法对玩家造成有效伤害。”

 

创可贴——

“这个嘛……”James想了想，取出一些放在兜里，“还算有点用，万一有人在装修门窗的时候不小心把自己弄伤了呢？”

他对Steve眨了眨眼。

Steve对不由得冲他温柔微笑：“虽然你不爱听，但这确实很体贴。”

 

体温计和冰袋——

“老实说，没有人会发着烧还来玩这种游戏吧。”James将他们同绷带丢在一起，以示其同为“废物”的地位。

Steve点点头表示同意。

 

止泻药——

“嗯……”James想了想，“看来他们也知道自己提供的食物都是垃圾。幸好我有你。”

“当然！”Steve开心地回答，“等晚上饿了，我甚至可以为你做点夜宵——你想吃什么？”

 

“等等，这是……”James取出医疗包中最后一盒东西，充满疑惑，“怎么会提供这个……”

 

与此同时，外面忽然响起几声枪响，以及一些难以揣测是不是从人类喉咙里发出的吼叫声。

 

“FXXK！”事发突然，James吓了一跳，于是手一抖，手里的包装盒与手电筒一同掉落在地。

 

Steve不由自主顺着手电筒的光芒看向那个包装盒——Durex最新款安全套与润滑剂的优惠捆绑包装。

 

完了，他的心脏又开始慌乱起来。

 

——————————

 

“Pierce先生，您的公司被怀疑与境外非法组织有关，请配合我们的调查，停止正在运营的所有项目。”两名调查员面无表情地看着Pierce。

 

“可《极乐园4.0》的程序正在运行中，尚有不少客人正在进行体验……”Pierce为难地说。

 

“立刻暂停游戏项目，并且不仅仅是这个项目，您必须暂停一切人造人相关研究，并将游戏核心程序的源代码以及所有用户的资料提供给我们进行彻查。”

 

“以及所有人造人的资料。”另一个调查员补充道。

 

“源代码和人造人的资料？”Pierce的指甲刺进了自己的肉中，他已经难以维持优雅得体的笑容。

 

Pierce站了起来，他撑住桌子居高临下狠狠说道：“这不可能，这是商业机密。还有，客户资料是他们的隐私，恕我难以从命。”

 

“很抱歉，联邦调查局有理由怀疑您对某些官员有贿赂行为，并且您的客户中存在未成年人士。而据可靠人士举报，您涉嫌绑架与限制他人人身自由——您是否将人类洗脑并混入人造人中为您的游戏服务？”

 

Pierce微微眯起眼睛，他现在非常需要办公桌抽屉里的速效救心丸。

 

他在内心中诅咒了那个不知用了什么手段得以从Rumlow手下存活下来的叫Natasha Romanov的女人一万遍。

 

——————————

 

Steve和James拉开一点窗帘，小心翼翼地透过窗户木板之间的缝隙向外看去。

 

街心依旧一片漆黑，但有彼此追逐的凌乱脚步声，肆无忌惮的笑声，和零星的枪响。偶尔会晃过几个不知道从多远的地方照射过来的强光手电筒的光柱。

 

Steve和James彼此对视。

 

“看来他们玩的挺开心。”James摊摊手，“你想不想出去狩猎丧尸？”

 

“我可懒得出去。”Steve连连摇头，“说实在的，我压根就想不起来自己为什么会来参加这个游戏项目。”

 

“好巧，我也是。”James将窗帘重新拉严，然后懒洋洋地往沙发椅上一靠，“明明一点兴趣都没有，却好像大脑里有个命令在告诉我：报名这个项目，报名这个项目……”

 

“我也是，所以我就来了。”Steve盯着James身旁的座位走了过去，但当他到达目的地时，忽然犹豫了一下，然后偏身坐在了他的对角。

 

“我是出于懒惰，但我觉得你倒是挺勤快的。”James饶有兴致地看着Steve这个优柔寡断的小动作，“你真的不想出去转转？甘愿就这么和我待在这个小屋里？”

 

“当然！”Steve忽然有点腼腆地笑了起来，他看着James的眼睛，鼓起勇气说道，“反正是和你一起嘛……I can do this all day.……”

 

在手电筒昏黄的光线下，James盯着Steve的脸半晌，忽然轻轻一笑，舔了舔嘴唇。

 

Steve顿时觉得心跳漏了好几拍。

 

“你早就看出来了吧？”James暧昧地说，“咱们这种人总是能精准的找到同类。”

 

Steve心跳疯狂加速：“咱们这种人？你是说……”

 

“噢，得了吧，小天使，还要继续装纯洁无辜吗？”James靠了过来，他盯着他的蓝眼睛。

 

现在，他们连呼吸都能喷洒在对方脸上了，他们离得太近了——准确地说，几乎一伸舌头就能够到。

 

“你在更衣室偷看我，跟踪我，把我和你一起钉在这间没有第三个人的屋子里，做饭讨好我……”James的眼睛像浅色的玻璃珠，此时此刻，Steve能从这双美丽的玻璃珠里看到自己有点窘迫的脸。

 

他整个人都向Steve倾压过去：“你认为我们都是同性恋，对吗？你不就是想睡我吗？”

 

Steve向后一倒，连人带椅摔在地板上。

 

他赶紧慌乱地爬起来，然后听到James恶作剧得逞般的笑声。

 

“Steve，你可真有趣，你是1还是0？”他似乎一点都不知道自己坏笑起来的样子有多吸引人，“瞧你这幅模样——你不会还是个处男吧？”

 

“我当然不……”Steve有点生气了，但他刚要开始反驳，就被自己的大脑扰乱了逻辑。

 

等等？我是个处男吗？他不由得开始认真问自己。

 

他竟然想不起来一丁点与做爱有关的回忆。

 

不，这不对。他皱起眉头。这太不对了，我明明……

 

他不由得伸出了双手。他痴痴地看着自己的臂膀。

 

“不，我明明拥抱过什么人……亲密地，赤裸地……”Steve觉得自己快疯了，要么就是精神分裂。他的大脑非常明确地告诉他，在“做爱”这个区间，内存一片空白。

 

可是，他的双手，他的身体，他灼热的皮肤、奔腾的血液、抽跳的神经，乃至他呼之欲出的心脏——这一切的一切，都在对他疯狂嘶吼着另一个事实……

 

他曾紧紧拥抱过一个人，几乎要把这个人揉进身体中去。

他曾那般温柔地吻他，如同世间珍宝。

他曾将自己深深埋在他体内，贯穿、占有、释放彼此一次又一次。

他们整夜相拥不愿释手，因为情知即将到来的厄运。

他们一遍遍互相表白，生怕再度忘记彼此。

他们不停呼唤彼此的名字，企图将对方烙印在灵魂深处。

 

仿佛那样就能战胜即将到来的沉重命运。仿佛那样就能战胜即将主宰他们命运的恶魔。

 

再度抬起头时，Steve浑身发抖。

 

James惊愕地看着他的搭档、他刚刚调戏过的“小处男”，颤抖着站在他对面，凝视他，双眼含泪。

 

“你没事吧Steve……？”James不由得挪步向他走去，他没想到这个看起来阳光灿烂的家伙会这么脆弱，被他调戏了一下竟然哭了？

 

而Steve死死盯着他，双目通红，眼神简直可怕。

 

James走过去，伸手触碰他的额头：“你不会是发烧了吧？”

 

Steve一把抓住他的手。

 

他的嘴唇也在颤抖，眼眶中的泪水就那样淌了下来。James被他货真价实的眼泪吓到了，他惊疑不定地看着Steve。

 

忽然，Steve用力将James推到墙上，然后狠狠吻了上去。

 

James惊讶得几乎忘记了挣扎，他任由Steve的唇在他的脸上肆虐，甚至本能地闭上了眼睛。

 

“我怎么会忘记你……我怎么会忘记你……”Steve用力抱住James的身体，摩挲他的头发，从嘴唇吻到耳垂，在他耳边低语，“Bucky，对不起……我不该忘记你……”

 

又是“Bucky”！

 

James震惊地睁开双眼，一把推开Steve的怀抱。

 

“究竟谁他妈是Bucky？”他狠狠抹抹了抹被Steve吻得有些发肿的、水光亮泽的嘴唇，“你他妈的抱着老子在喊谁的名字？”

 

Steve微微一愣，有点哭笑不得的看着他。

 

“听我解释……”

“我不听！”

“你就是Bucky！”

“别扯淡！我不可能叫这么没品味的名字！”

“听着！Bucky！你只是失忆了……你认得我！我们认识一辈子了！你是我的朋友！”

 

“朋友？”James不由得冷笑一声，“你就是这么对待朋友的？你想上你的朋友？你他妈从更衣室就开始偷看老子的屁股，现在告诉我你想上的是你朋友？”

“我……”Steve脸上红一阵白一阵……

 

忽然，他灵光一闪。

 

“等等……Bucky？！”Steve再度上前，大胆地死死用拥抱钳制住James，“你在吃醋吗？你竟然在吃你自己的醋？”

 

“快放开老子！”James剧烈挣扎，“你说我失忆了，你怎么证明？你没法证明！除非我自己恢复记忆！”

 

“我……我想我有办法让你恢复记忆……”Steve支支吾吾，“你上次就是那么恢复的。”

 

“就算是你有办法……”James停止了挣扎，他疑惑地看着Steve的脸，“可你脸红什么？”

 

“因为……”Steve脸更红了，连带着脖子根和耳朵几乎发起烧来，“那个办法就是……让我上你一次……”

 

“你说什么？？？”James大吼。

 

“让我上你一次……”Steve再度解释，“如果一次没好，可能需要两次，三次，更多次……”

 

“我他妈没让你重复这个！”James恨不得一拳挥过去，“你简直不可理喻！你他妈……”

 

然而他的拳头没有来得及挥打出去，“嘭”的一声巨响令他们停止了争吵。

 

Steve和James顾不得继续讨论谁上谁的问题，他们本能地蹲了下来。

 

“啊……”房屋外，有人凄厉地吼叫起来，“救命啊！我操！快把他们打死啊！怎么回事？！……”

 

然后是一连串慌乱的夺路狂奔的声音，一个人从大到小、异常凄厉的惨叫声，以及一些古怪的、令人恶心的咀嚼声。

 

Steve和James同时想到了一些不可能发生的恐怖场景。他们对视了一眼，然后同时奔到窗边向外看去——

 

几个行动起来不太正常的身影正围着一个躺倒的人，撕扯着他血肉模糊的身体。

他的背包和手电筒散落在路边，已经一动不动的手中还抓着一把手枪——他是个玩家！

 

James一瞬间几乎要惊叫出声，Steve扑过去猛地捂住了他的嘴。

Steve压在James身上，他们惊恐地看着彼此，感受着对方的心跳如擂。

 

“怎么回事？”James大口喘气，还是不能相信自己刚刚看到的一切，“那个玩家……死了？！人造人丧尸在……吃他？”

 

Steve沉重地点了点头：“恐怕是这样的……可能是源代码出了问题。还好我们这里暂时安全……Bucky，你不用怕，我会保护你。”

 

“不，我只是……”James已经顾不上对“Bucky”这个名字产生任何质疑，他皱着眉头推开Steve，“让我缓一缓……”

 

他慌乱地摸进洗手间，抱着马桶呕吐起来。

 

Steve盯着自己提前封锁好的门窗，陷入侥幸中的沉思。

 

当他恢复记忆后，他明白了Pierce把他和Bucky作为人类阵营而不是人造人丧尸放入《末世》的目的——人造人无法伤害人类，但或许可以对他和Bucky的身体造成威胁。

 

Pierce想通过这个了解他和Bucky究竟与其他人造人有什么不同，当然，如果他们不幸被人造人丧尸生吞活剥了，那么也只是个意外而已，没有人会怀疑他针对性地毁灭公司资产ID32557 James，而Steve Rogers也只会成为一个不幸发生工作事故的员工而已。

 

只是他不明白为什么这个游戏会忽然失控，假设人造人可以对任何人类造成真实伤害，那么只可能是《极乐园》的源代码出了问题——可是Pierce怎么会对这么致命的bug坐视不理？

 

他不知道Natasha如今在哪儿，是否安全，有没有遭受Pierce的迫害——但他了解她，只要她还活着，就一定会想方设法去拯救自己和Bucky。

 

但他现在连通讯设备都没有，刚刚检测过了与游戏管理员的紧急求救装置——也已经失效了。

 

他不知道能否活着坚守住这个小屋直到外界救援，又或者冲出人造人丧尸的重围，逃出这个对于被困在内的人类玩家老说，已经变成真正“末世”的游戏区域。

 

甚至他的Bucky都还没有想起他是谁。

 

他看着Bucky在黑暗中晃晃悠悠从洗手间回来的身影——他对他虚弱地笑了笑：“我没事，Steve……这个游戏真是他妈的太糟糕了……但无论如何，咱们都得活下去不是吗？你瞧，多亏了你有先见之明，把这里打造成了堡垒。”

 

“我说过，我会保护好你。”Steve看着Bucky，眼神中交织着温暖的柔情与强硬的保护欲，“你或许不记得了，但我想告诉你，我们其实都是死过一次的人了。”

 

Bucky惊讶又不解的望着他。

 

Steve走上前去，将手放在他的肩膀上，用力捏了捏：“我们都曾经历过死而复生，所以现在无所畏惧。Bucky，我只想对你承诺，无论未来发生任何事，我都会陪你到最后。”

 

“现在这个境地，我也没什么别的选择……”Bucky勉强从嘴角扯出一丝笑容，“其实我得多谢你，Steve，这可是个真正的世界末日了，而我们也真的只拥有彼此了——但你放心，我没那么不讲义气。就算一起死，我也不会把你一个人丢给丧尸的。”

 

在这样一个末世的偏安一隅中，Steve紧紧抱住了还未能拥有他们之间任何回忆的Bucky。这一次，他的Bucky没有拒绝他。

 


	14. Chapter 14

“请您快一点，Pierce先生。”调查员催促着，他正在监视Pierce从服务器中拷取《极乐园》系统的源代码和客户资料。

 

“已经好了……都好了……都结束了……”Pierce盯着显示器，脸上露出诡异的微笑。

 

几分钟前，他刚刚攻击了源代码存在的那个致命漏洞，而此时此刻，屏幕上正一列列疯狂显现着字符串。

 

Pierce抬起头来，之前与调查员争辩时的慌乱与愤怒都在他脸上烟消云散了。此时此刻，他又恢复了惯有的从容气度。

 

“结束了。”他展开双手，对调查员微笑。

 

与此同时，整个HYDRA大楼响起了刺耳警报。

 

“怎么回事？”两名调查员紧张地掏出手枪对准Pierce，“你在耍什么花样？”

 

“别紧张，亲爱的。”Pierce转过身去，从落地玻璃向外看去——他知道，在那模糊不清的夜色中，他一手构建的《极乐园》游戏基地，即将随着他本人一同走向毁灭。

 

“这就是你想要的吗？Nick Fury，我的老伙计。”Pierce忽然对着夜色喃喃自语，“为什么这么阴魂不散？先是你，然后是你的学生……我本来就快成功了的……我几乎已经看到了终点线……”

 

“你在和谁对话？”调查员大声喝止了Pierce的自白，“不要耍花样了，Alexander Pierce！请配合我们的调查，你应该早就知道会有今日的结果！”

 

“别紧张，小伙子们，我只是在和朋友谈心——我唯一的朋友。”Pierce徐徐转过身来，说着风言风语，脸上却看不出任何癫狂神色。

 

他在调查员们紧张又不解地注视与黑洞洞的枪口下，从容不迫地拉开抽屉，取出那瓶药。

 

“你们看，我得缓缓，不然该犯心脏病了。”他晃了晃药瓶，听起来里面只剩下一粒药片了。他慢慢拧开瓶盖，将最后一粒药片塞入口中，嚼碎，吞咽。

 

“好了，现在真的结束了。”他露出一个笑容，“麻烦你们了，我得去找我的朋友问问清楚了。”

 

“不好！”调查员们对视一眼，然后一同飞奔到Pierce身边——但为时已晚。

 

Pierce口吐白沫，抽搐着倒在了地上。

 

调查员们蹲下，一个翻开Pierce的眼皮观察并进行急救措施，一个慌乱的拨打急救电话。

 

但已经来不及了，Pierce的瞳孔已经开始涣散，他颤抖着吐出了人生中最后一句话——

 

“Hail Hydra……”

 

——————————

 

闪电带着火球划破长空，击中了隔壁的房屋。很快，火光中想起噼啪燃烧的声音。

 

“这理应是不可能发生的事。”Steve皱眉，“除非……”

 

“除非什么？”Bucky焦急地看着窗外不远处的火势，“恐怕我们在这里躲不下去了。”

 

“除非Pierce，疯了。Alexander Pierce，你对他有任何印象吗？”Steve很冷静。

 

Bucky皱了皱眉，然后轻轻摇摇头，没有回答。

 

Steve毫不犹豫的找出工具，开始一颗颗撬开封锁门窗的钉子。

 

“他杀死过你。”不是不顾及Bucky是否承受得了这些真相，但Steve已经没有时间慢慢解释他们的过去。

 

Bucky收拾背包的手顿了顿，半长的棕发挡住了他的脸和表情。

 

“他杀死过你，所以就算他疯了，甚至死了，他都罪有应得。”Steve继续说道，“这个游戏场景已经开始崩溃了，但愿Nat还活着，并且能找到我们。”

 

他停止了自言自语，等待Bucky的任何回答。

 

但Bucky什么都没回答，他依旧在飞速的整理包裹，将那些本已经归类于“废物”的医疗用品一件件往背包里塞——甚至包括那盒Durex。

 

“给点反应，Bucky！”Steve干脆停下手中的活计，转过身来凝视他，“我知道你一时之间接受不了这么多信息，但你必须接受这些，我们现在只能……”

 

“我接受。”Bucky忽然抬头，在昏暗中与Steve对视，“实际上理智告诉我你是个疯子。但是我大脑中的一部分疯狂地告诉我，你说的一切我都应该相信——我不知道这是怎么回事。”

 

他顿了顿，忽然微微一笑：“可能我也疯了……或许我真的是你口中那个Bucky。”

 

Steve凝视他的脸许久，然后丢下手中的工具。

 

他展开双臂：“我可以抱你吗？”

 

“自从进了这个小屋，你已经抱过我很多次了。要么你是个拥抱狂魔，要么你就是特别喜欢占我便宜。”Bucky笑着向他走去，“但是，瞧瞧你的模样吧——被这么一个金发大胸甜心占点便宜我也乐意。”

 

他们再次拥抱，像是达成了一个“你是我的Bucky！——好的，就当做我是你的Bucky！”协议，然后他们分开，快速的进行手中的活儿。

 

隔壁熊熊燃烧的火舌几乎要舔过来的时候，Steve卸下了最后一颗钉子。

 

“准备得怎么样了？……Oh，cool~”他看着已经打包好的两个背包，和全副武装手持T-5000狙击枪的Bucky。

 

Bucky甚至戴上了一个黑色的战术面罩，绿色眼眸在深刻的眉骨阴影下若隐若现。

 

Steve不由得想对他吹个口哨。

 

“外面那几位，还在用餐？”Bucky抬了抬下巴颏，意指窗外的人造人丧尸。

 

“被之前的闪电吓跑了。”Steve走过来，背上自己的背包，然后自然地帮Bucky把一缕不听话的头发别到耳后，“现在，愿意陪Steve Rogers去世界末日找死吗？”

 

Steve发誓他听到Bucky从面罩后面闷笑了一声，这令他在这么糟糕的处境下忽然心中涌上一丝感恩——“感谢上帝！至少Bucky和我在一起。”

 

他们默契地对视，然后Steve轻悄悄地拧开了房门。

 

夜很静，动态的事物仿佛只有旁边木屋灼灼燃烧的火花和四处飘飞的烟尘。

 

Steve和Bucky小心翼翼地前行，大气都不敢出——谁人造人丧尸或许会从哪个角落中扑出来，要了他们的命。

 

Bucky情不自禁地看向那滩已经不成人形的尸体残渣，克制着自己正在翻涌的胃。

 

“别看了，那不会是我们的未来。”Steve坚定地说。

 

虽然不知道哪儿来的底气，但Steve这个人就是这样，仿佛自带勇气与正义光环，哪怕信口胡扯的话也让人觉得值得信任。

 

于是Bucky强迫自己挪开视线：“那我们现在能去哪？”

 

Steve目不斜视地盯着前方目标：“钟塔。”

 

Bucky略一思考，便明白了他的用意。钟塔位于全小镇的最中心，钟楼上也是全镇的制高点，既能观察全地图的动向，又方便外部的救援。

 

而且Bucky的武器是狙击枪，占领制高点能最大化发挥他的作用，而Steve只需要守住进入钟楼顶端的唯一入口。

 

这里本就在镇子中心，距离钟楼很近，于是一路无话，二人均保持着高度的紧张。一边疾走一边观察周边的动静。

 

“太静了……”Bucky低语，“为什么一点活人的气息都没有？他们不会都已经……”

 

“不会。”Steve果断地说，“我猜这里暂时没有丧尸的原因，正是因为他们都去追逐人类了。不知道那些玩家跑到哪里去了，或者他们会去起点——我们进入镇子的地方。”

 

“那可真是太糟糕了。”Bucky在黑暗中皱了皱眉，“那里地形不妙，有进无出，除非游戏官方打开大门，不然只能被丧尸堵在门口混战。”

 

“那扇门恐怕段时间内不会被打开了，源代码应该已经被攻击了，现在我们是瓮中之鳖，除非有人从外部用绝对的武力彻底破坏掉整个游戏场景的构建。”Steve顿了顿，而Bucky看着他，没有说话，眼神中却充满质疑。

 

Steve只得无奈地承认，“之所以知道这些，是因为我曾是《极乐园》的工作人员。”

 

“那么我呢？”Bucky停下脚步，转过头来看向Steve，“我也是工作人员吗？那么我们为什么会被投放进这个游戏还失去了记忆？”

 

“不，你不是……”Steve用蓝眼睛望着他，“你是我亲手……”

 

他忽然脸色大变，看向Bucky的背后，眼神中充满惊恐：“Bucky！小心！！！”

 

Bucky没有回头，他本能地缩着脖子飞速蹲下。

 

一个面容扭曲的疯狂“丧尸”就这样扑了个空，Bucky向前方翻滚后顺势爬起，扛枪对准丧尸就要扣下扳机，而与此同时，Steve已经飞速的抽出斧头用力砍向丧尸的头部——

 

一切只发生在一瞬间，Bucky没有扣下扳机，而丧尸的脑袋已经落了地，他的身体犹自站立了一会儿才倒下，脖颈中的人造血液迎面喷溅了Steve和Bucky一头一脸。

 

二人气喘吁吁，在震惊中呆呆立在原地好几秒。

 

“这玩意不会有毒吧……”Bucky嫌恶地抹了抹额头上的人造血液，“我们不会要变异吧？”

 

“相信我，Pierce还不至于那么闲和浪费钱。”Steve翻起衬衫下摆，一边擦头脸一边说道，“这时候我倒是羡慕起你的面罩了，至少你嘴里没有这股子人造血的滋味儿……”

 

Bucky借着月光看到了Steve露出来的八块腹肌，他的大脑宕机了一秒钟。

 

“怎么了？”Steve放下衣摆。

 

“呃……没什么。”Bucky骤然回过神来，慌忙收回视线。他开始庆幸自己蒙着面罩。

 

他们摸向钟楼，在钟楼底部有惊无险地又干掉了两只游荡的丧尸——这次是由Bucky直接开的枪，倒是干脆利落没被再浇一身血浆。

 

两人顺着木质的楼梯旋转而上，整座钟楼大约有六七层那么高，脆弱的木头在他们脚下嘎吱作响。

 

“我有个主意。”在踏上最后一阶台阶后，Steve忽然开口，“Bucky，你愿意陪我赌一把吗？”

 

“赌什么？”Bucky摘下面罩喘息，将背包丢在一边，开始观察这仅有几米见方的钟楼顶端。除去中心悬空挂着的铜钟，他们能活动的地方十分有限。

 

“和我一起在这里活到有人救援，或被饿死。”Steve拿起了斧头转身，挽起袖子开始利索的行动起来。

 

“等等！你做什么！”Bucky惊讶地看着他的动作，“我还没答应和你一起赌！”

 

“我就当做你同意了。”Steve头也不回，手中仍旧大力砍伐着本就脆弱的木质楼梯，“或者，你就当做我是在强迫你。”

 

Bucky目瞪口呆地看着这个强壮的金发男人挥舞着手中的斧头，将钟塔连接到顶层的楼梯砍断——直到这层叠的朽木发出巨大哀鸣，歪倒这段在另一边的石墙上。

 

这动静很大，几乎令Bucky觉得整座钟楼都摇摇欲坠。

 

“你疯了？！”Bucky指了指钟楼下面，“我们被困在上面了，再想出去除非跳楼！”

 

“可是丧尸也上不来。”Steve丢下斧头喘着气，经过这一通忙活，他已经热汗淋漓。

 

他从包裹中找出矿泉水，咕嘟嘟猛灌了几口，然后对Bucky解释：“这样我们就又安全了，而且很省事，不再需要拼命战斗。”

 

“我发现一件事。”Bucky瞪着他，“你很喜欢把自己关起来，关在一个别人进不来你也出不去的地方，然后就这么心安理得的待着，好像这里就是你的家一样……”

 

“你只说对了一半，Bucky。”Steve淡定地笑了笑，“我是喜欢把我，和你，一起关起来。关在一个没有人能打扰的地方——我可以就这么待一辈子。”

 

“我很好奇，你和我……你和Bucky，到底是怎么回事。”Bucky似乎对Steve无奈了，他最后看了一眼这段在钟楼内部的糟心的木楼梯，然后索性将大门一关，贴着冰冷的外墙坐下，“你们之间究竟发生了什么？你知不知道你现在的行为显得有点……有点……”

 

他在大脑中努力寻找合适的形容词。

 

“自私？变态？占有欲过剩？”Steve在他身边坐下，“你会明白的，Bucky。等着吧，就凭刚才的动静，再过一会儿，那些幸存的玩家和追在他们屁股后面的丧尸就会一起涌过来，钟楼下将进行一场丧尸大战……但我不想关心他们。”

 

他在星空下望着Bucky，而Bucky也在安静地回望他——虽然他再一次把他关在了一个小小空间，但他还是本能地愿意相信他，愿意听他诉说。

 

“我时常感到很累，Bucky。如果人有上辈子，我想我的上辈子一定是一个忧国忧民的傻瓜。我一定操心操肺地关心着全人类，想凭一己之力拯救所有人，但我却没能拯救你。所以这辈子我才对你这么有占有欲，因为我无法再承受失去你……”

 

Bucky的眼皮微微一跳，但终究还是没有因为Steve的这番疯话而露出任何嘲笑的表情——他想开个玩笑来讽刺他的幻想症。但Steve的表情那么认真，这导致Bucky不忍心说出什么讥讽的话语。

 

Steve已经不再看他，他仰望星空，好像能从那里看穿什么宇宙的奥秘：“可我还是又一次失去了你。”

 

“按你之前的话说……我死了？”此时，钟塔下的漆黑小镇中，已经隐约传来尖叫和哀嚎声，但Bucky甚至都没有探头去看一眼。

 

“你的死亡令我逐渐开始醒悟对你真正的感情，但同时也开始憎恶这个世界本身——凭什么？凭什么我们就不能好好的在一起，像正常人一样就这么平静的生活下去，一起长大，一起成熟，一起老死……凭什么命运总是想要从我手中夺走你？而这些人类呢？这个我曾经关心过的世界呢？他们在做什么？他们甚至研究出了这样一个……一个乐园……”

 

“这样肮脏的一个‘乐园’，像上帝一般创造出机械人，赋予他们与人类一样的丰沛感情，却只是利用他们的恐惧与痛苦来享乐。如果这只是Pierce这种别有用心的人的个别行为也就算了，可是你看看，看看这些愿意花大价钱来享受‘极乐园’的权贵们——其中有的人并不是第一次来这里了，显然那些可以随意殴打、强暴、甚至屠杀人造人的戏码，令他们食髓知味，乐在其中。”

 

又一道突兀的闪电划过，劈亮半边天空，幸运的避开了高耸的塔楼，击入镇边的小树林。

 

火势以肉眼可见的速度蔓延起来，哭喊声不断传来。

 

“这里开始分崩离析了。”Steve冷静地分析，“程序崩溃了，接下来每个人的命运都只能交给上帝审判。”

 

“我们会怎样？”

 

“我们会同生共死。”Steve转头看着Bucky，“这里已经是真正的末世了，我也终于可以忘掉所有杂念，专心致志的只关心你……如果说这个该死的鬼地方还有哪里配得上‘极乐园’这三个字的话——那么一定就是你还在我身边，而我终于再也不会失去你。”

 

闪电的频率越来越快了，将夜空燃成白昼。

 

Bucky忽然站了起来，他向下方看去——许多房屋和树木都燃烧起来，人类无处可躲，只能举着各式武器反抗，而丧尸们追逐、撕咬人类，不死不休，有的人身手矫健暂时逃过厄运，有的人被丧尸拖走撕碎，也有人挣扎着和丧尸一起滚进了火堆中，发出凄厉的惨叫。

 

确确实实是恍若炼狱的世界末日。

 

 

 

背后的大钟忽然开始自行敲动，声音震耳欲聋，随之而来的是四周响起的警报声，一声比一声急切。同时，从他们的背包里传来紧急通讯装置的广播：

 

“呼叫Steve Rogers！我们来救你啦！快告诉我你还活着！快回复快回复快回复……”

 

是Sam Wilson的声音。

 

“Fuck you！”Bucky一把推开Steve的怀抱，拾起通讯器对里面愤怒的大吼。

 

“Bucky？是Bucky的声音吗？！Steve！你们俩都没事吧？太好了！这真是……上帝保佑，这真是太好了……”Natasha少见的带着哭腔的声音传来。

 

这女人特有的略带沙哑的性感嗓音令Bucky莫名觉得有点熟悉，他不由得愣了愣，然后将通讯器递给Steve。

 

“是我，Nat，我和Bucky都没事，但是其他玩家就不好说了……”Steve一边点头一边回复着，“好的，我们在钟楼顶。好的，会在原地等你们的直升机，over。”

 

放下通讯器，他们赤裸着身体默默相望，直到Bucky打了个喷嚏，两人才回到真正的现实中来。

 

“所以……一切都结束了？”Bucky一件件穿回已经被扯得乱七八糟的衣服，“我们得救了？我们……”

 

“我想是的……”Steve一边穿裤子一边从塔顶向小镇眺望，除了依旧在熊熊燃烧的建筑物和树木，一切令人恐惧的末日嘈杂的声音都消失了，目之所及的地面上横七竖八地躺着一些躯体，或许是死掉的人类，又或许是已经被关机的人造人。

 

还有一些幸存者，依旧互相搀扶着站在原地发呆，仿佛还未能从这场噩梦中清醒过来。

 

但梦魇确实结束了——Natasha在通讯器中告诉他，由于联邦调查局的介入，Pierce已经自杀了，虽然他临死前试图摧毁整座《极乐园》，但工作人员们赶工恢复好了系统，现在，他们和其他幸存的玩家一起获救了。

 

Steve还没来得及仔细询问Natasha是怎样做到这一切的，虽然他一直知道她能耐不小。

 

他当然需要搞清这一切，包括Pierce的野心和他建立人造人王国的真正政治目的……但他并不着急。接下来，他会拥有许多许多时间，去慢慢做每一件事。

 

而且这些时间是他和Bucky共同拥有的。

 

他们再也不必等待对方从一场死亡中苏醒，他们终于可以安安心心地拥有彼此，直到一起老去。

 

而此时此刻，天终于蒙蒙亮了起来——漫长的末世终于迎来了黎明的曙光。

 

Steve拥着Bucky，靠坐在钟塔的墙边，看着可靠的朋友们乘着直升机穿过朝霞远方向驶来。

 

“等所有人都获救，我们必须摧毁《极乐园》。”Bucky忽然说道，“这根本不是什么极乐世界，对那些任人摆布的人造人来说，这里永远是地狱。抹杀他们都比让他们带着那些虚假的记忆任人凌辱要强得多。”

 

“你说得对，这种地方本就不该存在。”Steve冲直升机招了招手，他几乎已经能看到Natasha美丽灿烂的笑容，“真正的极乐园，是你所爱的人们，能给与你的那个家。”

 

“所以，你愿意给我那个家吗，Bucky？”Steve诚挚无比地看向他爱的人，天底下没有任何人能够抵挡这双蔚蓝色眼睛的诉求。

 

“就知道说这些废话，不如干点正事儿。”Bucky浅浅勾起唇角。

 

“什么正事？”Steve一愣。

 

“你说呢？！”Bucky恼羞成怒，“你这是求婚吗？不仅没戒指能给我，连记忆都没给我！”

 

“噢！你说得对！”Steve恍然大悟，然后他带着点脸红说出了耍流氓的话，“放心，宝贝儿，我们马上就回家，到家就满足你的愿望——一定操得你连上辈子都想起来！你现在愿意了吗，Bucky？”

 

Bucky还没来得及回答，对讲机里传来一阵嘈杂：

“能录个像吗？天哪！我盼着你们两个白痴在一起有一个世纪了！”——沉浸在喜悦中的Natasha。

“你们两个要不要脸！对讲机都不关就白日宣淫？都把我的Nat带坏了！”——惊恐的Clint。

“Rogers！没想到你是这样的人！”——更加惊恐的Sam。

“弟弟！你看他们这是……”——迷惑的Thor。

“别说了蠢货！风太大我什么都没听清！”——翻着白眼的Loki。

 

“统统闭嘴！！！”Bucky果断地捡起对讲机，一边抡圆了胳膊向钟塔下面用力丢了出去，一边对Steve大声喊着：“我愿意！Steve！我愿意！”

 


End file.
